Make me believe again
by HeiMao3
Summary: [AU Modern] El Centro Social de Berk es un buen lugar para empezar a conocer gente. Allí hizo sus primeras amistades de la ciudad y tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a gente de sitios que no creía poder visitar. Ahora con nuevas metas en mente, el amor se abre paso, pero no todo sale bien. Pronto, el desamor se hace presente. Suerte que los amigos siempre estarán.
1. Rockstar

Siento que con tantas actualizaciones y fics en progreso y demás cosas que me tienen ocupada, en algún momento voy a flaquear en algo, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo por no caer con este reto. Creo que es de los más difíciles a los que me he presentado durante todo el año pasado. En fin, espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en cursiva son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 1: Rockstar

·

Con 16 años, hay pocas cosas que se pueden hacer para marcar tu independencia. Sales recién graduado de la educación secundaria obligatoria, pero apenas tienes "poder". Todavía no eres "alguien". ¿Cómo cambiar eso? Seguir estudiando era la opción más concurrida.

Uno piensa en trabajar, pero para eso necesitas el permiso de tus padres por aquello de que no eres mayor de edad y que ellos están a tu cargo. Así que _trabajar_ queda descartado vilmente.

Realmente, las opciones se reducen a eso: estudiar o trabajar, pero si a eso le sumas una mudanza, la opción de trabajar se esfuma, porque nadie quiere una ayudante que un día esté y al otro no.

Esa era la situación de Astrid Hofferson.

Con la secundaria obligatoria terminada en el Instituto Estatal de Bog Burglar, y con el mejor promedio de su generación, tenía como objetivo encontrar un trabajo como becaria, ayudante o repartidora de periódicos. Algo sencillo con lo que sacar un dinero extra para sumar a sus ahorros destinados a la Universidad, pero cuando su padre le avisó que lo habían trasladado a la ciudad contigua, Berk, encontrar empleo se volvería más difícil. Perdería con el cambio, empezando por sus amigos y terminando con sus planes.

Otra de las cosas que caracterizaban a Astrid, era que nunca se quedaba quieta. Cada verano desde que podía elegir, se proponía hacer algo diferente –dentro de sus posibilidades– que le proporcionara algo nuevo y que la llenara. Ese verano, trabajar iba a ser su nueva experiencia.

El primer día que, oficialmente, llegó a Berk y el coche en el que iba a su nuevo hogar se detuvo en el semáforo de la rotonda en frente de la plaza, vio una de sus posibilidades veraniegas. Un cartel enorme en el que se requería personal voluntario joven para el Centro Social local.

No fue hasta el día siguiente en que realmente se lo planteó de manera seria. _Voluntariado_ sonaba a que no obtendría ninguna paga por ello, pero si miraba los pros, podría conocer gente de su edad y estaría ayudando a una nueva causa. Para trabajar tenía toda una vida por delante.

Ese mismo día, más tarde, fue a la plaza y se encontró con una cálida bienvenida, no solo al programa de voluntariado, sino que también a la ciudad. Inclusive una de las chicas de información se ofreció para mostrarle el barrio.

···

La semana después de su llegada, Astrid tuvo su primer día de voluntariado. Antes de empezar y que les dieran un recorrido por el recinto, tuvieron una reunión de reconocimiento, donde conoció a los que serían sus monitores y a sus compañeros. Allí conoció a Ruffnut, una rubia de larga melena trenzada que pronto se convertiría en su amiga.

También conoció a Heather, una chica de cabello negro y de la misma edad que ellas. Hija adoptiva de la encargada del comedor social, era su tercer año ayudando a la causa.

Entre las tres formaron una pequeña comisión de la ludoteca que se encargaría de los niños pequeños que venían a Berk con sus familias tanto en el desayuno como a la hora de comer.

En poco tiempo, Astrid descubrió que quizá mudarse no había sido tan malo. Antes, en Bog Burglar, todos los veranos solía hacer algo nuevo, un deporte de riesgo o retos que parecían imposibles. Sí, en un principio se sentía a gusto consigo misma, pero _esa vida no estaba resultando de la manera que ella quería._ Siempre se quedaba con ganas de más, como si la vida misma le dijera _"ahora, ¿qué quieres?"_ y cuando se ponía otro objetivo, _"¿cómo vas a conseguirlo?"_

Ahora estaba poniendo su granito de arena en ese mundo del que tanto se quejaba. El Centro Social ayudaba a mucha gente y no solo de Berk, si no de las ciudades colindantes. Se sorprendió a sí misma al reconocer en el comedor a aquel señor que paraba en frente del supermercado pidiendo algo que llevarse a la boca y más sorprendida estuvo al ser reconocida por ese hombre con cariño por esas veces que ella le había ayudado.

Definitivamente, estaba haciendo algo bueno.

···

El día que los astros se conjuntaron para hacer de ese, el peor día de su vida, fue un caos para aquellos pobres infelices que rondaban a su alrededor. Para empezar, algún ente divino decidió que ese no era el mejor día para poner nubes en el cielo, por lo que el sol azotaba con toda su fuerza. Cuando quiso ir a por su bicicleta para ir al comedor, recordó que la cadena se le había salido y que su padre no había podido arreglarla. Había avisado de que llegaría tarde, pero aún así no se permitió ir caminando y tras la trotada y el calor, llegó más cansada de lo normal. Nada más entrar, pisó sin querer el juguete de plástico que algún niño se había dejado tirado en el piso, recibiendo como respuesta el llanto incontrolable del dueño.

Astrid intentó no sonar muy brusca con sus intentos de calmar al niño, pero no funcionó. Heather vio la actitud de su amiga y fue en su rescate.

— Hoy no es mi día — declaró Astrid.

— Cualquiera lo diría — contestó la pelinegra — ¿Ves esas cajas? Hazme un favor y llévalas a la despensa. Y por favor, tranquilízate. Los niños se asustan.

— Gracias, te debo una.

Si bien no se había calmado, menos lo estuvo cuando de la nada, un chico se le cruzó en su camino, cayendo las cajas y ellos mismos. No, definitivamente ese no era su día.

— Yo… lo siento, lo siento, perdón — oír las constantes disculpas del chico que había atropellado solo la enervaba más.

— ¡Ya te entendí! — soltó exasperada.

— Lo siento de veras… — el chico se levantó en seguida y le tomó solo unos segundos para buscar el nombre de la chica en su camiseta — ¿Astrid?

— Duh, lo pone en la pegatina.

— Lo siento — volvió a repetir, extendiendo su mano para ayudarla pararse, pero ella la rechazó — ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, solo me caí porque te me cruzaste, nada más. Cosas que pasan.

Astrid se agachó a recoger las cajas que se le habían caído y el chico la imitó. Cuando las tuvo todas consigo, agradeció su ayuda y siguió su camino. Dejó las cajas en la despensa y volvió a la zona de juegos con Heather y Ruffnut, quien por fin se había dignado a aparecer.

— ¿Ya estás mejor? — preguntó Heather

— Lo estaría si no pareciera que hoy el mundo estuviera en mi contra. — suspiró — me crucé con un chico, caí al suelo y digamos que no fui muy amable con él.

— ¿Quién era el chico? — se interesó Ruffnut.

— No lo sé. Tenía el pelo castaño y llevaba lentes. No me fijé en nada más.

— Creo que te has cruzado con Hiccup. ¿Era como… así de alto? — la rubia de largas trenzas levantó la palma de su mano a la altura de su frente, quizá un poco más bajo — ¿con pecas en la cara y de ojos verdes?

— Sí, más o menos de esa altura, pero ya te digo que no vi su rostro. Solo las lentes.

— Era Hiccup, no hay duda. — afirmó Heather — Ten cuidado Astrid. Es el hijo de un magnate que hace buenas donaciones y no queremos problemas en el comedor ni aquí.

Varios niños se arremolinaron alrededor de las chicas, reclamando su atención. Las tres se separaron para dar comienzo a las actividades que tenían planificadas para esa mañana.

— Hijo de un rico o no, necesita una graduación nueva. — murmuró para sus adentros.

···

Sin embargo, pensando que el tal "Hiccup" fuera el típico niño rico consentido, arrogante y presuntuoso, Astrid descubrió lo muy equivocados que estaban sus prejuicios. El chico resultó ser una persona preocupada genuinamente por la clase media de Berk y alrededores. También pudo ver que tenía un don "especial" con los niños, sobre todo cuando traía a Toothless, un perro de raza confusa de negro pelaje que jugaba con todos los niños que se le acercaran.

— ¡Toothless, no los llenes de baba!

— Parece que tu perro es todo un acontecimiento aquí. — Astrid se acercó por detrás, evadiendo un tanto las labores de recoger la sala de juegos.

— A él le encanta venir aquí. — dijo sin mirar a la persona que le había hablado.

— ¿Hace cuánto lo tienes?

— Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola Astrid. — había tenido la intención de continuar la conversación cara a cara con quien le estuviese hablando, pero los nervios al descubrir que era la rubia que atropelló el otro día, le jugaron una mala pasada — Yo… hace un par de años, sí. Lo recogí en la protectora.

— Así que es adoptado. — ignorando todos los "hola" que había recibido.

— Em… ¿sí? — poco a poco se calmó, no quería que ella pensara que era un rarito o algo por el estilo. — Había llegado dos días antes de que yo entrara como voluntario a la protectora y cuando lo vi decaído y sin querer comer, me propuse cuidarlo y devolverle la alegría. ¡Apenas era un cachorro! Quién sabe por lo que ha tenido que pasar.

— Vaya, bonita historia. — Astrid lo miró a los ojos, causando un leve sonrojo en el castaño.

— Astrid, ¿puedes venir a ayudarnos? No te pagan por hablar. — protestó Ruffnut.

— Tampoco por recoger — contestó con burla — Hablamos otro día Hiccup.

Apenas fue capaz de pronunciar un monosílabo como para despedirse correctamente. ¿Había hablado con Astrid? ¿Astrid, la chica que si las miradas mataran, él hubiera muerto lenta y dolorosamente?

No había sido tan malo.

···

— Y… dime Hiccup, ¿cómo es que alguien como tú, hijo del ilustre Stoick, invierte su tiempo libre en voluntariado para la plebe? — un par de semanas más en el programa de voluntariado le dio el tiempo suficiente a Astrid de conocer a Hiccup. Realmente se podían tener buenas charlas con él.

— Bueno, ¿qué hay de malo en ello? Sé que podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, pero es como si el deber me llamara. — Hiccup vio a Astrid un poco desconcertada — A pesar de todo lo que tengo, soy consciente de la situación real y no solo de mi mundo yupi.

— Interesante. Eres la primera persona que es de clase alta que se preocupa de los demás. No me malentiendas, pero en mi anterior instituto cada uno se fijaba en su propio ombligo.

— Supongo que no estoy en el mismo saco que ellos. — sonrió — ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te metiste a voluntariado?

— Es difícil de explicar. — suspiró — Estando aquí me he dado cuenta de que _todos queremos ser grandes estrellas de rock._

— ¿Estrellas de rock?

— Sí, en plan… _vivir en casas en lo alto de la montaña conduciendo quince coches_ — sus brazos se movían en aspavientos al tiempo que dejaba en claro su protesta — _Pasar el rato en la zona VIP de los bares más famosos con estrellas de cine._ ¿Entiendes?

— Sí, te entiendo. La gente cree que gente así — se señaló a sí mismo — Siempre estamos preocupados por la imagen que damos, que _todos estaremos delgados porque simplemente, no comeremos._ Y es ahí donde cae la gente. No todos tienen qué comer, entonces, ¿por qué tendría que bailar sobre todo lo que tengo si puedo ayudar a que otras personas tengan algo más?

— Me has quitado las palabras de la boca. ¿Por qué teniendo eso, no ayudar a los demás?

— Además, no sé si a ti te pasa, pero esa sensación que te queda de haber hecho algo bueno… eso no te lo quita nadie.

— Tienes razón.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sopesando la conversación tan profunda que habían tenido. Ambos estaban a favor de la acción social y de poner su granito de arena a cambiar la situación de su ciudad.

— ¡Eh, Haddock, Hofferson! — los llamó una de las monitoras — uno a la ludoteca y otro al comedor.

— Nos vemos después — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

···

Durante ese verano, hicieron buenas migas. Tanto, que el mismo Hiccup la ayudó con sus papeles de inscripción para el instituto. Aunque los dos tomaban caminos diferentes, Astrid se decantaba por Letras, mientras que Hiccup optaba por Ciencias; en el poco tiempo que se conocían, habían creado una relación de amistad basada en la confianza mutua.

Aunque, por otra parte, uno de los dos estaba creando otra forma de amistad.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto.

Heimao3


	2. Something in your mouth

Gracias por la buena acogida que ha tenido este fic. Espero que les siga gustando, porque presiento que este capítulo traerá sus temas. En fin.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en cursiva son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 2: Something in your mouth

·

Casi dos años habían pasado y Astrid no se arrepentía de haberse mudado. Había ganado con el cambio. Ya no solo se estaba formando en el ámbito escolar terminando la educación secundaria post-obligatoria, sino que se estaba formando como persona en el programa de voluntariado.

Ese año –como el anterior–, ni siquiera se había planteado volver a Bog Burglar para visitar a su prima o buscar trabajo en Berk. Como había pensado antes de poner un pie en el Centro Social, tendría toda una vida para trabajar.

Sin embargo, con el fin del ciclo escolar y ya titulada –con uno de los mejores promedios en su rama– estaba barajando un gran plantel de posibilidades. Tenía ganas de viajar a esas ciudades de las que la gente que venía al comedor hablaba maravillas, porque ellos habían conseguido encender su interés con esas charlas que mataban el tiempo. Astrid se lamentó de sólo poder ir los fines de semana durante el curso escolar, pero si no se hubiera organizado así, no tendría el promedio tan flamante en su historial.

¿Lo mejor? En el proceso había conocido a mucha gente. Empezando por los que se habían graduado con ella y terminando con jóvenes que participaban en el Centro Social y que venían de otras ciudades.

Pero si tuviera que elegir a una persona de entre todas las que había conocido de nueva cuenta, esa sería Ares, un chico que si bien lo conocía desde hace relativamente poco, era como un soplo de aire fresco en su vida. El mismo que la sacaba de quicio, pero que despertaba una sensación rara en ella.

— Eh, rubia — Astrid se dirigía a la salida después de todo un día en la ludoteca — ¿vienes?

Conforme lo fue conociendo y se hicieron más cercanos, él la recogía los fines de semana en el Centro para llevarla a casa en moto y como llevaba mucho tiempo alejada de esos deportes extremos que solía practicar, eso era lo más parecido a un subidón de adrenalina. Ahora que ya no había clases de por medio, Ares la recogía de vez en cuando.

— Claro. Dame un momento y recojo mis cosas.

Antes siquiera de dejar que formulara una respuesta, Astrid cambió su rumbo hacia las taquillas detrás de recepción para recoger su bandolera con sus indispensables.

— ¡Hey, Astrid! — la llamaron desde el pasillo que llevaba al comedor

— Hola Hiccup, ¿qué pasa?

— Ten, el primero de muchos — el castaño le entregó un panfleto donde se anunciaba un evento próximo en honor al quinto aniversario del Centro Social.

— ¿Es en serio? — Astrid le quitó el papel que llevaba en mano y según iba leyendo, en su cara se iba dibujando una sonrisa. — ¿Un concierto?

— Sí, digamos que mi padre tiene contactos y que la madre de Heather puede ser muy convincente. Además, será a un precio simbólico que todos, tanto los que vengan al centro como los que no, puedan pagar.

— ¡Qué bueno! Verás cuando se lo diga a Ares.

— ¿Ares? — su voz pronunció su nombre con un deje de decepción — ¿Ya te vas?

— Sí, ha venido a recogerme. Te veo mañana, ¿si? — Astrid cerró su taquilla y se marchó despidiéndose de él con la mano.

— Ya… mañana… sí.

Astrid corrió a la salida, encontrándose con el chico que la estaba esperando.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

— Lo siento, es que Hiccup tenía algo que darme.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿El rarito de las lentes?

— No le llames así. — defendió la rubia — Es mi amigo.

— Entonces no he dicho nada — contestó el chico con las manos en alto. — Ven, sube.

Ares le pasó un casco a la chica y subió a la moto, dejando espacio para que ella se subiera detrás.

— Agárrate. — sentenció antes de poner en marcha el vehículo.

El primer día que se conocieron, Astrid pensó que era el mayor idiota sobre la faz de la Tierra. Un chico con apariencia de que todo lo que dijeran y pensaran los demás, le resbalaba, pero que él podía decir de todo a todos. No, eso iba en contra de sus principios. Desde ese entonces, consideró a Ares como el típico chulo de barrio, que solo buscaba llamar la atención entre las chicas. Lo peor es que sus compañeras de género caían en esas redes. No entendía qué podían verle. Solo era un chico con el pelo negro corto, de ojos azules y un poco más alto que ella.

Comprobó sus teorías desde el día en que, para su mala suerte, lo cambiaron de sitio y acabó sentándose a su lado. Ares repetía curso, por lo que no tenía que ir a todas las clases, pero en las que estaba, se encargaba de sacar de quicio a la rubia.

El día que lo vio fumar a la entrada del instituto –estando prohibido hacer eso–, decidió que lo enfrentaría, pero todo salió mal cuando su simple respuesta fue "cada uno elige de qué morir", dejándola casi sin argumentos. Más tarde, el concepto de "escogí Letras porque es mucho más fácil que Ciencias" fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Ella _no_ había elegido la rama de Letras porque fuera fácil, sino porque así lo sentía correcto, era su vocación. Astrid era consciente de que tenía cabeza tanto para Ciencias como para Artes o Letras.

Hasta que no supo qué día fue que todo cambió. Quizá que de un día para otro dejó de llamarla "rubia" y la llamaba por su nombre. Quizá fue aquel día de lluvia que sus apuntes cayeron al suelo mojado y él le consiguió los de una compañera del año pasado para reponerlos. Quizá… no se había dado cuenta de que de pronto ya no era tan idiota.

— Eh, rubia ¿qué tal te fue? — Ares detuvo su moto justo en frente de la puerta de Astrid — Toda esa cosa del voluntariado suena interesante.

— Bueno, un poco agotador. Cada vez vienen más niños a la ludoteca y entre todos vamos alternando entre comedor y ludoteca. — Astrid se quitó el casco y se apeó del vehículo.

— Ah — soltó sin interés real e imitando la acción de la chica.

— ¿Y tú? No pareces muy contento.

— Nada interesante. Mis padres se fueron a Outcast a visitar a mis tíos y abuelos, pero yo decidí quedarme.

— ¿No tienes ganas de verlos? A mi me encantaría volver a ver a mi prima.

— Allí no estás tú, rubia. — la chica se sonrojó fuertemente y Ares intentó tomarla por la cintura, pero el sonido de la puerta alertó a Astrid y se alejó a una distancia prudente. — Creo que tengo que irme. — al ver la reacción de la rubia, agarró su casco y se montó en la moto.

— No quieres… ¿pasar? — ofreció con la intención de que conociera por fin a su padre.

— Hoy no. — y sin esperar una despedida, encendió el motor y salió de allí antes de que el padre de Astrid lo viera.

— Astrid, ¿vas a entrar? — el padre de la chica la había visto llegar y quedarse en la puerta hablando con un chico que, ciertamente, no le inspiraba confianza.

— Ya voy papá.

···

Ruffnut, Heather y Astrid habían quedado en ir juntas al concierto con Tuffnut, el hermano mellizo de Ruff; Hiccup y Snotlout, su primo. Al ser parte del voluntariado, entraban antes que toda la marabunta de gente que esperaba fuera del estadio, por lo tanto, ocuparon el lugar más cercano al escenario.

Antes de que el espectáculo diera comienzo, se dedicaron a charlar y conocer un poco más a Snotlout, quien llevaba un par de días en la ciudad.

— ¿De dónde eres Snotlout?

— De Breakneck Bog. Y ustedes… ¿son todos de Berk?

— Ruff, Tuff y yo, sí — contestó Heather — Astrid se mudó hace un par de años aquí.

— ¿Y de dónde eras linda? — el pelinegro se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria de Hiccup, a la que respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

— De Bog Burglar y no vuelvas a llamarme "linda"

— Eso amigo, Astrid ya está con alguien — todos se dieron la vuelta para ver quién había hablado, encontrándose con Ares y compañía. — ¿Qué hay, rubia? Ustedes. — mencionó la última palabra a modo de saludo para los acompañantes de Astrid.

— Hey. — se pronunció el resto del grupo.

— Hola Ares, no sabía que ibas a venir.

— Bueno, aquí me ves. — los chicos que venían con el pelinegro reclamaban su atención — Y si te aburres — susurró en su oreja — estaré por allí. Te espero.

Astrid se quedó viendo en la dirección por la que Ares desaparecía entre la gente. Hasta que él no se dio la vuelta y la miró con un gesto que ella interpretó como provocativo, no volvió a la conversación con sus amigos. Aunque con tanta gente en el estadio, era casi imposible mantener siquiera una charla.

···

El concierto había empezado hacía ya rato. La gente, en su mayoría joven, saltaba y bailaba al compás de la música. La tarde se oscurecía, pero la banda seguía tocando.

Desde su posición, Ares la veía detenidamente. _La manera en la que bailaba y provocaba a todos a su alrededor._ Porque no se le había pasado que el chico que la había llamado "linda" estaba detrás de ella y ni hablar de la forma tan sutil en la que el rarito de las lentes intentaba acercarse.

— ¿Por qué no vas con ella? Parece que le gustas.

— ¿Y encontrarme con sus amigos raritos? No gracias. Le dije que si quería, la esperaba aquí.

— Mira bien, Ares. _Todos están tratando de conquistarla esta noche,_ pero _¿no es gracioso cómo ella solo te busca a ti?_ Tan solo, mírala.

Ares pudo ver cómo Astrid miraba en su dirección y que al hacer contacto visual, ella quitaba la mirada de vuelta al grupo de música, el cual de repente, perdió irrelevancia.

— Si sale mal, te echaré toda la culpa.

El chico empezó a abrirse paso a base de empujones entre la gente para llegar al pie del escenario, donde se encontraba Astrid y su grupo de amigos. Cuando divisó su rubia cabellera, cambió el rumbo hacia ella.

— _Chica traviesa_ — dijo acercándose a su oído por detrás — _Estás rompiendo la pista de baile, rubia._

···

El espectáculo había terminado y aunque había gente que seguía dentro del estadio haciendo su propia fiesta, el grupo de voluntarios, decidió salir fuera a tomar el aire. Sin embargo, Ares se llevó a Astrid tomándola por la cintura. Ambos se dirigían a la casa de ella.

— Wow, me encantó el concierto. — Astrid estaba contenta y con el corazón todavía retumbándole en el pecho por tener tan cerca los altavoces.

— A mí también, sobre todo _me encantó cómo bailabas._

Astrid enrojeció. Por el tono en el que lo dijo, entendió que no bailaba como cualquiera, sino que lo estaba provocando de alguna manera. Estaba algo confundida pensando en qué contestar, pero por no arruinar las cosas, decidió callar.

— Y dime Astrid — Ares empezó a hablar tras la no respuesta de la rubia — ¿Vas a pasarte todo el verano en el Centro Social o harás otra cosa diferente?

— Bueno… como primera opción, sí. Supongo que me quedaré aquí con el voluntariado. A fin de cuentas, me sirve para conseguir un crédito solidario para la universidad.

— ¿No tienes ganas de hacer algo nuevo?

Aquella pregunta caló en la mente de Astrid. De pequeña siempre había sido inquieta, pero con el paso de los años, se resignaba a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de su tía y de vez en cuando, ir a la playa. Hasta que entró a la secundaria y viendo que otras chicas de su edad hacían cosas increíbles o visitaban sitios impensables en vacaciones, se prometió no quedarse atrás y buscar algo que la llenara.

— ¿Qué me propones? — dijo parándose delante de la puerta de su casa, de espaldas a la puerta.

— ¿Qué te parecen unas vacaciones en Berserk con tu novio?

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Novio? Tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que sea tu novia?

— Es posible. — sonrió, obteniendo una sonrisa de Astrid a cambio — Y que vengas conmigo a Berserk a pasar el verano, ¿qué dices?

— Bueno… — dudó — Mi respuesta a lo primero es sí y a lo segundo, supongo que sí.

— Tienes que hablar con tu padre, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero no te preocupes. Conseguiré que me deje permiso.

— En ese caso, te veo mañana con una respuesta.

— Está bien, ¿hasta mañana?

— Sí, pero espera — y antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la agarró por la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. — Ahora sí, hasta mañana rubia.

Astrid vio cómo Ares se iba a paso rápido. Se tocó los labios, sintiendo cómo le habían robado su primer beso en apenas unos segundos.

Entró en casa lo más rápida y silenciosamente posible. Se tiró a la cama y tuvo una sensación de vértigo que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. No solo ahora tenía _novio_ sino que también tenía planes para el verano de pasarlo a su lado.

¿Tan rápido se habían dado las cosas?

* * *

Que conste que yo apoyo 100% hiccstrid. Es solo un giro a la trama, lo prometo. Creo que el siguiente entenderán se desvelarán más cosas. Contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Gracias por pasarte a leer. Saludos.

 **Princesa Cenicienta:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Flopi216:** Gracias, espero que este te haya gustado igual. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Gracias, espero seguir así con los capítulos. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Me alegra que te gustara. Muy pronto el siguiente capítulo. Saludos.

Y como siempre, también dar las gracias a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos pronto.

Heimao3


	3. Gotta be somebody

¿Qué quieren que les diga? Hoy se me hizo el día eterno. Debe ser porque me propuse pasar menos tiempo escribiendo. En fin. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 3: Gotta be somebody

·

La mañana después del concierto, lo primero que hizo Astrid, fue preparar un buen desayuno con el que comprar la aprobación de su padre para poder pasar el verano con Ares. Sabía que el chico no le causaba buena vibra, pero ella consideraba que era porque no le conocía bien y porque ni siquiera le había dado una oportunidad.

Al menos, estaba dispuesta a intentarlo.

— Buenos días papá. — saludó nada mas lo vio entrar a la cocina. — ¿Qué tal has dormido?

— Bien, hija — en su tono de voz se podía apreciar que sospechaba algo — ¿y tú? ¿cómo es que estás despierta tan temprano?

— Bueno… tengo que ir al Centro y me dije, ¿por qué no prepararle el desayuno a mi perfecto padre?

— Como sea… ¿a qué hora llegaste ayer? No te oí.

— Bueno — empezó a servir el café en la taza de "Mejor papá del mundo" — Llegué tarde y no quería molestarte.

— Quiero pensar que al menos viniste acompañada.

— Sí, Ares me acompañó hasta la puerta.

El solo nombre del chico hizo que su padre endureciera el gesto. Astrid notó el cambio y optó por seguir sirviéndole el desayuno. Cuando terminó, se sirvió ella y se sentó a acompañarlo.

— No es mal chico, papá. Es… diferente.

— Sabes que nunca me he entrometido en tus amistades, pero esta es una que no me termina de gustar.

— Sé que Ares puede parecer… el típico chico malo, pero te aseguro que no es así.

— Esa moto con la que te trae siempre dice lo contrario.

— Solo hablas de las apariencias. Además, tú lo has visto. Nadie se toma tantas molestias con nadie cuando de llevar a alguien se trata — defendió — Él es el que me trae a casa después de estar gran parte del día en el Centro.

— Quizá tengas razón… — suspiró, sabía que no lograría cambiar la opinión de su hija. — Yo confío en ti Astrid.

— Qué bueno que lo menciones porque… hay algo que quiero pedirte…

— ¿Por qué no lo he visto venir? — rodó los ojos, tendría que haber hecho caso a sus primeras intuiciones de padre — A ver, dime de qué se trata.

— Los padres de Ares tienen un apartamento en Berserk y…

— Sin rodeos Astrid. Suéltalo de una vez.

— Está bien — se resignó a responder directamente lo que su padre exigía — Ares me ha invitado a pasar el verano con él en Berserk.

— ¿Tú sola?

— Em… — dudó en decirle la verdad, pero antes de soltar una mentira, cambió de opinión. — Sí.

— No me parece apropiado. Él es mayor que tú y tú solo eres una niña, no puedo dejar que te vayas con él.

— Uno, solo me saca un año y dos, no soy ninguna niña, sé defenderme sola.

— No, Astrid. No creo que sea una buena idea. — el padre de la rubia no quería que se fuera con ese chico en particular. Su primera impresión no le permitía dar a lucir ni una pizca de confianza.

— Papá, por favor… — suplicó.

— Lo conoces solo de este año. No te ha podido dar tiempo para que sea tu amigo o algo más.

— Ya… sobre eso… — Astrid miró tímida a su padre, esperando que él entendiera sin palabras aquello que estaba insinuando.

— ¿Acaso tú y ese chico… son algo?

El asentimiento de Astrid dejó en claro que no se iba a detener hasta conseguir una respuesta afirmativa de su progenitor. La chica tenía claro que en una relación las dos personas que la formaban, tenían que poner de su parte y ella no quería perder eso que tenía con Ares por no poder pasar las vacaciones con él.

— Papá, es por eso que quiero ir. Sé que me gusta y no quiero que me vea como… la princesa encerrada en la torre. No sé si me entiendes, quiero que me vea diferente, que puedo ser como él.

— Hija, en una relación, no se trata de ser como el otro, sino de aceptarse el uno al otro tal y como son.

— Pero Ares es diferente. No quiero ser una chica del montón. Quiero que vea que puedo ser diferente por él.

— ¿No quieres ir a Bog Burglar a ver a tu prima? — quería disuadirla de que no fuera con Ares — ¿Un viaje a algún país del continente?

— Papá, — cambio el tono de voz al que usaba en ese tipo de situaciones — en verdad quiero esto. Llevo dos años yendo al Centro, creo que estar un poco alejada de Berk me hará bien.

— No vas a parar hasta que te diga que sí, ¿verdad?

— Sabes que no.

— Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— Espero no arrepentirme de esto

— ¿Es un sí? — preguntó más emocionada

— Supongo que sí.

— ¡Gracias papá! — Astrid se levantó de un salto y lo abrazó — Te prometo que te llamaré todos los días y que me tendrás aquí antes de que te des cuenta, lista para empezar la universidad.

— Eso espero, pero antes — separó a su hija. Lo que tenía que decirle era serio — quiero que _tu novio_ venga a presentarse como es debido. Quiero saber dónde estarás todo este tiempo y qué necesitarás y…

— Está bien. Lo capto. Vendré con él esta tarde, después del voluntariado.

— De acuerdo.

Ambos miraron la hora y se dieron cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde para ambos.

— Tengo que irme papá, sino no llegaré a tiempo al primer turno. — se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Nos vemos más tarde.

— Hasta la tarde, hija. — se despidió. — Tengo el presentimiento de que algo saldrá mal — habló para sí mismo cuando la vio salir por la puerta.

···

Había pasado una semana después de que Ares y el padre de Astrid fueran presentados formalmente. La chica estaba nerviosa por una posible pelea verbal, pero todo salió mejor de lo esperado.

En esos días, aprovechó para avisar en el Centro Social de Berk que este verano no contaran con ella para el voluntariado, pero que la esperaran para el comienzo de las clases, que ella sería la primera en línea de guerra.

Ahora, a pocos minutos de que pudieran subir al tren que les llevaría a Berserk, Astrid se despedía de sus compañeros de voluntariado. Ares, viendo que el momento "despedida" iba para largo, se separó un poco del grupo.

— Astrid, te voy a echar de menos. — dijo Ruffnut — ¿Quién va a comentar conmigo a escondidas sobre los chicos guapos que vienen al comedor?

— Siempre puedes hablar con Heather — rió Astrid — O con Hiccup — agregó mirándolo burlonamente.

— Ja ja. Muy graciosa Astrid. — respondió el castaño.

— No, gracias. No conozco los gustos de Ruff y creo que tampoco quiero conocerlos. — añadió Heather.

El pequeño grupo rió. Los pocos minutos que les quedaban antes de ver a su compañera partir, los pasarían riendo lo máximo posible.

— Yo también los voy a extrañar, pero no se preocupen. Para septiembre me tienen de vuelta.

— Siempre puedes venir a las fiestas de Berk. Son dentro de mes y medio, quizá Ares también quiera venir. — muy en el fondo, a Hiccup le dolía que Astrid hubiera preferido irse con Ares a quedarse en Berk con él. ¿Él? Con todos, se corrigió.

— Lo hablare con él. A lo mejor venimos.

"El tren con destino Berserk va a efectuar su salida en cinco minutos, por favor, pasajeros, tomen asiento"

— Eh, rubia, ¿vienes? — la llamó Ares.

— Ya voy — miró a Ares y luego a sus amigos — Tengo que irme ya.

— ¿Abrazo grupal? — sugirió Ruffnut, a lo que todos aceptaron.

Astrid corrió al lado de su novio y dio la última despedida a sus compañeros de voluntariado, recibiendo el mismo gesto de vuelta.

Ruffnut, Heather y Hiccup se quedaron hasta ver partir el tren de su amiga. La primera en irse fue Ruffnut, puesto que su hermano la estaba esperando para llevarla a casa. Cuando Heather y Hiccup se quedaron solos, éste se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa.

La pelinegra vio en el rostro de Hiccup un gesto triste y decepcionado. Lo supo nada más salir de la estación de tren, por algo era su amiga desde hace tiempo.

— Algo te pasa — habló la chica — Puedes contarme. Lo sabes, ¿no?

— Yo… — el castaño dudaba en si contarle o no lo que pasaba. En su mente sonaba estúpido y dicho en voz alta, lo sería aún más.

— Es por Astrid, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? Yo no… yo… — la mirada que le dedicó Heather fue suficiente para saber que estaba convencida de ello. — Sí.

— Lo siento Hiccup. Verla con Ares debe ser… difícil.

— Ya cuando la venía a recoger era difícil. — bufó — Si tan solo me pareciera un poco a él.

— No Hiccup, ese no es el plan. Cada uno es como es.

Él no contestó, porque sabía que ella tenía razón. No podía ser como Ares, tan simple y sencillo como que no le gustaba su actitud ni nada relacionado con él.

— ¿Sabes? — habló él — A veces _me pregunto qué se siente encontrar a ese alguien en la vida, el de nuestros sueños._

— Lo sé Hiccup, yo también me lo pregunto. _Los sueños no son suficientes._

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y rieron. En algún punto de sus mentes sonaba gracioso estar hablando de esos temas, más cuando hace un par de años ni se hablaban. La amistad se dio cuando se encontraron en el Centro Social.

— Es mi culpa.

— ¿Qué?

— Íbamos a clases diferentes y casi no nos veíamos. Tendría que haber hecho más.

— Astrid te gusta desde el minuto cero. Créeme, te he visto "intentarlo" varias veces, pero te falta un poco de… no sé, quizá tienes que ser más directo.

— No lo sé Heather. Eso de ser directo no es lo mío. No soy como Ares y su "eh, rubia, ¿cómo estás? — se cruzó de brazos, imitando al aludido.

— Es una imitación penosa — rió Heather — A lo que iba, Hiccup, era a que _no puedes rendirte en la búsqueda de ese diamante en bruto porque nunca sabes cuándo se mostrará._

— ¿Diamante?

— Sí y cuando lo encuentres, _asegúrate de cuidarlo porque podría ser el único al que esperas._

— Vaya, gracias.

— ¿Para qué están los amigos?

— Es un gran consejo,

— Nah, tengo mis momentos — esta vez, ambos rieron.

El sol caía en Berk, anunciando la llegada de la noche. Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio, los dos pensando en la conversación motivadora que habían tenido.

— Bueno Hiccup, gracias por acompañarme. — se acercó a él y lo abrazó — Y no te preocupes. _Encontrarás a alguien que sienta lo mismo en algún lugar._

— _Tiene que haber alguien para mí,_ ¿no?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¿Qué creen que pasará con Astrid? ¿Les gustó la charla de Hiccup y Heather? Me inspiré un poco en la "charla de chicas" que tuvieron ella y Astrid, así como en la canción que tocaba en este capítulo. Contesto.

 **Nina:** Algo así, es un chico malo. Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Y a ver si cambian... espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **jessy brown:** Me alegra que te guste. El hiccstrid se vio un poco en este capítulo, ¿no? En fin, saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** A mi tampoco me caen tipos como esos y me he cruzado con varios. En pocas palabras, son insoportables. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegro que te guste. Espero que este también. Saludos.

Y como siempre, también dar las gracias a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos la próxima semana.

Heimao3


	4. Photograph

La verdad que me ha costado un poco sacar este capítulo adelante, pero las siguientes canciones creo que son más expresivas y espero sacarlas más rápido. Espero que les guste, pues ahí va otro giro a la trama, aunque seguro que ya lo saben.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 4: Photograph

.

El primer día que Astrid llegó a Berserk, le parecía una ciudad que no encajaba mucho con ella. Bog Burglar y Berk tenían ese punto de "ciudad alegre" que le gustaba, pero Berserk, no. Cuando bajó del tren con sus maletas y todo, se decepcionó un poco del ambiente, pero era donde su novio la había invitado y no tenía que quejarse. Bastante había batallado con él y su padre para obtener el permiso.

— Eh, Ares — le llamó un chico desde el andén — Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?

El chico se acercó al grupo de jóvenes como él que lo esperaban. Astrid se quedó atrás, esperando que Ares la presentara ante ellos.

— Una semana tarde. ¿Qué pasó?

— Digamos que tuve un problema con mi novia.

— ¿Novia? ¿Quién? ¿Ella? — una de las chicas habló y señaló a la rubia que estaba de pie detrás de ellos.

— Sí, _mi_ novia. Astrid, los chicos. Chicos, Astrid. — hizo las correspondientes presentaciones.

— Hola — saludó ella tímidamente.

— Hey. — le contestaron y siguieron hablando.

— ¡Eh! Tenemos que celebrar que estés de vuelta. — habló una chica de mechas rosadas en el pelo.

— Sí, todo lo que quieras, pero primero tenemos que ir a casa. — Ares levantó sus maletas y empezó a andar con sus amigos, dejando a Astrid detrás. — Eh, rubia. Ven.

— Sí, ya voy. — un deje de decepción se notó en su voz al ser ignorada.

···

— Bueno rubia, mi casa es tu casa.

Astrid ni siquiera respondió. Estaba algo molesta porque Ares la hubiera ignorado la mayor parte del trayecto al apartamento. Entendía que –según le había contado– llevaran sin verse desde que Ares reprobó el curso y sus padres le castigaran sin vacaciones fuera de casa, pero ella era su novia. Algo de atención no sería mal recibida.

— ¿Estás molesta? — Astrid reflexionó sobre cómo ocultar su enfado, pues no lo estaba haciendo bien. Quería llevar la fiesta en paz, pues apenas llevaban el primer día allí.

— No es nada. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza por el viaje. Han sido tres horas agotadoras. — mintió.

— Tómate una pastilla. A lo mejor se te pasa.

— Sí, eso haré.

— Los chicos quieren que vayamos a la casa de Athena, la chica de las mechas rosas, — aclaró antes de que Astrid preguntara — para una barbacoa.

— Está bien. Me prepararé.

Ares la condujo hasta el que sería su cuarto por esas vacaciones. La chica aprovechó para desempacar sus cosas y acomodarlas en el armario que tenía la habitación. Era simple. Una cama, el armario y una mesilla de noche.

···

Las tardes de las vacaciones de Ares, se basaban en pasarlas con "los chicos" y a veces, ella ni entraba en el plan. Astrid quería pasar algún tiempo a solas con él, para hablar de ellos, porque ahora mismo sentía que su relación no iba a ninguna parte.

Berserk no le agradaba mucho. Todos se parecían tanto a… Ares. Se suponía que estaba enamorada y que él le gustaba ¿no? Si no, no habría insistido en irse con él.

Él se había ido con uno de los chicos de los que ni se molestó en recordar su nombre, así que ella se quedó sola en un apartamento en el que tampoco estaba a gusto.

Antes de morir de aburrimiento, su teléfono sonó y vio que era su padre quien la llamaba. Seguramente a regañarla por no haberlo llamado el día anterior. Ni el anterior.

"Hola Astrid, ¿cómo estás? Hace dos días que no llamas."

— Lo siento, papá. Estaba un tanto… ocupada. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

"Bien, echo de menos tus desayunos, pero sobrevivo sin ellos."

Astrid rió por el comentario.

— Es la primera semana, papá. Todavía no puedes echarme de menos.

"¿Tú no echas de menos a tu viejo?"

— Claro que te echo de menos.

"Ay, hija. Haces falta aquí. En el Centro viven preguntando por ti. Tendrías que llamarles o algo."

— No es mala idea.

"Te llamaba para decirte que mañana me dan las vacaciones y me voy a ir a la casa de tu tía Bertha. ¿No quieres venir?"

En verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir a visitar a su prima o simplemente volver a Berk, pero con eso estaría dándole la razón a su padre, que quería que no se fuera porque no le parecía apropiado. Y por mucho que le doliera, tendría que negarse a su oferta.

— Te prometo que en navidades iré sin falta.

"No hay manera de que pueda convencerte, ¿verdad?"

— Lo siento.

"Bueno, no pasa nada. En caso de que por algún casual volvieras antes de tiempo, dejaré una llave en el Centro a una de tus amigas."

— Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

"Creo que estaré fuera por un mes o algo así."

— Ah… — dijo con un deje de decepción. Si volvía, estaría sola.

"Bueno hija, te dejo. Tengo que preparar mis cosas."

— Está bien papá. Dale saludos a tía Bertha y a mi prima Camicazi.

"Lo haré. Cuídate."

— Igualmente. Adiós papá.

"Adiós hija."

···

Definitivamente ese no era el plan de sus vacaciones soñadas con su "novio". Ares la había invitado a ir con ellos a la casa de la chica de mechas rosas para otra barbacoa, pero en vista de que la última vez que fue, la ignoraron casi por completo y que la reunión, después de comer, se basaba en beber y fumar, decidió quedarse en casa.

Una idea se le cruzó por la mente, llamaría a alguien y así por lo menos pasaría el tiempo. Su padre dijo que en el Centro la echaban de menos, quizá daba alguna sorpresa a alguien.

···

Hiccup se encontraba en su habitación revisando las últimas fotos que había tomado y así subirlas a la web del Centro. Esa tarde había salido antes de tiempo por una reunión familiar.

Las últimas fotos eran graciosas. Había niños por doquier jugando con Toothless o bailando al son de Heather y Ruffnut en la ludoteca. En el comedor, fotos de las cocineras sirviendo la comida y de los voluntarios que repartían el pan y los postres. La única persona que faltaba, era Astrid. Ella solía estar con él en el comedor a la hora de la comida, repartiendo los postres y de vez en cuando, sentándose con las personas para sacarles conversación. El resto del tiempo lo pasaba en la ludoteca, organizando juegos y gymkanas.

En verdad _la echaba de menos ahora_. _Si pudiera volver a vivir esos días…_ pero se corrigió en el pensamiento, porque sabía que en algún momento Astrid iba a volver. Con Ares de la mano. Ya no sería lo mismo pasar el tiempo con ella. Sería difícil, pero era su elección.

Como si sus pesares hubieran sido escuchados, su teléfono sonó y en la pantalla apareció su nombre. Contestó tan apresuradamente, que casi tiró su teléfono.

— Hola Astrid, hola Astrid, hola…

"Hola Hiccup, ¿cómo estás?"

— Bien, ¿y tú? — el chico notó el tono decaído de su amiga — ¿a qué se debe tu llamada?

"Bueno, mi padre dijo que me echaban de menos, así que decidí llamarlos."

— Y es verdad, haces falta aquí. Nadie puede poner en fila a los niños tanto como tú y en el comedor todos extrañan tus charlas.

Astrid rió al otro lado del teléfono. Sin duda había hecho bien en llamar a Hiccup primero.

— Por cierto, tu padre pasó hace unos días por el centro y dejó una llave. Dijo que se iba a Bog Burglar.

"Sí, me dijo." Recordó la charla que había tenido con su padre días atrás "¿Qué haces? ¿No tendrías que estar recogiendo en el comedor?"

— Es que hoy salí antes porque tengo un compromiso, pero hasta que me llamen, estoy eligiendo qué fotos subir a la web.

"Luego me pasaré a verlas."

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que Stoick entró en la habitación de su hijo para avisarle que en breve saldrían de allí.

— Lo siento Astrid, pero me tengo que ir.

— Mándale saludos a la chica Hofferson de mi parte — habló su padre antes de salir de su cuarto.

— Mi papá te manda saludos.

"Sí, ya lo oí" rió "Dale mis saludos cuando puedas."

— Bueno, te tengo que dejar. Llama cuando quieras.

"Lo tendré en cuenta. _Adiós."_

 _—_ _Adiós._

···

"¿Entonces estás sola en casa de tu novio?"

— Sí, Ares se fue con sus amigos de barbacoa y luego a beber y fumar.

"¿Soportas el humo?"

— Bueno, es molesto — suspiró — En verdad odio cuando fuma, Heather, pero no puedo hacer nada.

"Bueno, mientras no fumes tú."

Ambas rieron por el comentario. Las dos sabían de los firmes principios de Astrid en contra de atentar contra su propia salud, es decir, en contra de beber en exceso y fumar.

Del otro lado se escuchó un bostezo.

"Lo siento Astrid, pero tengo que irme a dormir."

— Qué pronto te vas a la cama. Se supone que son vacaciones.

"¿Qué dices? Mira la hora y me cuentas."

Astrid volteó a ver la hora y ya daba casi la una de la madrugada.

— Tienes razón, creo que ya es hora de intentar dormir.

"Te lo dije" bostezó "Buenas noches Astrid."

— Que descanses Heather.

Las dos chicas colgaron y mientras en Berk, la pelinegra se disponía a dormir, en Berserk, Astrid se proponía intentarlo, obteniendo nulos resultados. Estar sola en una casa que no era la suya, le tenía con los nervios crispados y hacía que se le dificultara dormir. Entonces decidió matar el tiempo con otra cosa.

Tal y como le había prometido a Hiccup, Astrid encendió su tablet para ver las nuevas fotos que había publicado. Sin embargo, no le interesaban las fotos nuevas. Buscó una carpeta o un link que la llevara a ver fotos de veranos pasados, cuando estaban todos juntos.

Aquel día de la gymkana en la piscina, en el que acabaron empapados, _cada vez que miraba esa fotografía, le hacía reír._ La semana de la interculturalidad, en la que se exhibieron platos de las diferentes regiones.

La sección de "voluntarios" se le hizo laque más recuerdos le traía. _Ese viejo porche,_ donde _solían escuchar la radio y cantaban todas las canciones que conocían_. Había fotos de ellos riendo, jugando con los niños, sirviendo los postres y fotos un tanto embarazosas de aquella obra cómica que representaron ante todo Berk. Todo eran buenos recuerdos. Todos le hacían querer volver a Berk y dejar a Ares en Berserk con sus amigos y sus vacaciones.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, la mantuvo en alerta. Volvió a mirar la hora y supuso que se trataba de Ares. Se levantó de la cama y fue al recibidor, pero al intentar tomar el pomo de la puerta, se cerró de nuevo. Un tanto asustada, se puso de puntillas para ver por la mirilla de la puerta y se encontró con que Ares estaba al otro lado y que era incapaz de entrar. Apelando a su buena obra del día, abrió la puerta y lo ayudó.

— Eh, rubia, te perdiste lo mejor — el chico hablaba pausadamente, dando signos de su ebriedad.

— Si, lo que tú digas, ugh — sentir su aliento solo le provocó arcadas — Estás tomado. — cerró la puerta tras ella y tomó a Ares como pudo para llevarlo a su cuarto y dejarlo en la cama.

— Tendrías que haber venido, si hubieras tomado, ahora podríamos hacer cosas…

Ares la tomó por la cintura y la arrinconó contra la pared. Astrid reaccionó echando la cabeza hacia atrás porque no quería sentir el olor a alcohol en sus fosas nasales. El chico aprovechó para recorrer el blanco cuello de la chica con sus labios en movimientos torpes y poco coordinados.

Astrid, por mucho que hubiera pensado en tener algún día momentos de intimidad así con su novio, este no era para nada comparado con lo que alguna vez había imaginado. No era delicado, no tenía ni un ápice de cariño, era solo el alcohol el que actuaba.

— Déjame. — pronunció, pero él no se detuvo. — ¡He dicho que me dejes! — Sin esperar una reacción o respuesta, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que él se diera un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared.

— No te me vuelvas a acercar.

El golpe le hizo despertarse un tanto y ver a Astrid enfadada, le dio a entender que algo había hecho mal. No preguntó el qué, simplemente bufó y se fue a su cuarto. Astrid quedó inmóvil cuando lo vio irse. Pensó que volvería a por ella y la forzaría a hacer algo que estaba segura se arrepentiría. El corazón le latía muy rápido, las emociones se acumulaban y no fluían.

Se encerró en su cuarto, pensando en qué hacer, porque de buena fe que ella quería arreglar las cosas y llevar la fiesta en paz. Si hacía falta que ella volviera a Berk para que él pudiera tener las vacaciones que siempre tenía, lo haría.

* * *

Fue predecible, ¿no? Al menos un poco. Al siguiente, ¿creen que volverán las aguas a su cauce? Contesto a los reviews:

 **Ana-Gami:** Ya contestada la pregunta, si te surgen más, no dudes en preguntar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** En este también ha habido charla de chicas, aunque no en profundidad. Me diste un argumento para el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Flame n' Shadows:** Me alegro que te esté gustando. Saludos.

 **dly:** Me gustaría regalarle una novia, pero creo que queda claro que está coladito por Astrid y aunque quedaran parejos, no creo que la venganza (?) sea la mejor opción. Espero que te guste lo que venga en futuros capítulos. Saludos.

 **jessy brown:** Algo malo... lo ha intentado, pero todos sabemos que si Astrid dice que no, es que no. De alguna forma se dará cuenta. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Sí, pobre Hipo, pero en fin, ya llegará su momento. Promise. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Ya se torcieron un poco las cosas, así que todos contentos, a ver dónde va a parar todo esto. Saludos.

Y como siempre, también dar las gracias a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos pronto.

Heimao3


	5. How you remind me

Creo que este capítulo les gustará más. Al menos eso espero, porque creo que cumplo deseos con esto. En fin, disfruten de la lectura.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 5: How you remind me

·

Después de esa noche, todo empezó a ir realmente mal entre la joven pareja. Una parte de ella intentaba justificarlo de algún modo para poder convivir en paz, pero la otra parte sabía que si alguien te quiere, no te hace daño. Y ella sentía que él había jugado con ella y sus sentimientos.

Ares, apenas le hablaba y cuando lo hacía era para cosas sin importancia. No tocó el tema que tanto flotaba en el aire. Hasta que decidió que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin hablar como gente civilizada. Se estaba cansando del silencio. Ya no se sentía cómodo ni en su propia casa.

— A ver, rubia, ¿qué te pasa? — habló, cansado de la situación.

— ¿A mí? Nada. — su tono era cortante.

Ares notó que estaba enfadada, tanto en el ambiente, como en ella misma, que no irradiaba ningún sentimiento positivo en ese momento. Se acercó a ella, intentando abrazarla por la cintura, pero ella se deshizo de su agarre y lo apartó. Iba a protestar, pero ella habló primero.

— Voy a volver a Berk. — soltó sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Ya lo has oído. Voy a volver a Berk.

— ¿Tú sola?

— No te voy a pedir que vengas conmigo porque sé que no lo harás. — ella estaba de brazos cruzados, en un intento de darse valor a sí misma y al mismo tiempo, de protegerse. — Quédate aquí, en Berserk, con tus amigos y con tus "reuniones".

— Tú de aquí no te vas, Astrid.

La nombrada se dio la vuelta relajando el gesto, sorprendida del tono serio que él había usado para decir su nombre. ¿Acaso le estaba prohibiendo irse?

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por lo de ayer? ¿Por lo de la otra noche?— empezó a acercarse a ella, tratando de intimidarla — No estuvo bien, lo admito, pero tampoco es como si pasase siempre.

— No se trata de eso.

— ¿Entonces qué?

Astrid intentaba acomodar sus reclamos, para que no sonaran a capricho ni a que se estaba victimizando, porque sabía que no era así. Calló por unos segundos, pero cuando se decidió a hablar, él le cortó la palabra.

— No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor no me lo digas. — tomó su chaqueta del perchero y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a irse — Me voy para que pienses mejor lo que quieres hacer.

Ares cerró con fuerza, dejando a Astrid echa una furia. Ella, siendo como era, no iba a permitir que nadie se dirigiera a ella en esas condiciones. Ni que fuera una chica cualquiera, era la novia y ahora ni siquiera eso. No tenía mucho más que reflexionar, pensaba que conseguiría llegar a un acuerdo con él, pero en vista de que no le dejaba opciones, empezó a hacer su maleta. Tomaría el primer tren que fuera a Berk.

···

Astrid se sentía como un pájaro encerrado en una jaula. Ares no había vuelto y se había llevado consigo las llaves del apartamento, dejándola casi incomunicada. Para colmo, comprobó por internet el itinerario de los trenes, y ya había perdido el de media tarde. No le quedaba de otra que tomar el de la noche. Fue entonces, que aprovechó para hacer varias llamadas, empezando por Heather.

"¿Hola?"

— Hola Heather, soy yo, Astrid.

"Hola Astrid, ¿cómo estás? Pareces un poco… alterada."

— Y tanto.

"¿Qué paso?"

— Ahora no te puedo contar. Estoy empacando mis cosas para…

"¿Vas a volver?" La interrumpió.

— Sí, por eso necesito tu ayuda. Mi padre dejó una llave en el Centro, ¿la puedes conseguir?

"Bueno… no puedo. Ahora mismo no estoy en Berk. Mi madre se tomó unos días y estamos en Raven Point."

— ¿Pero la llave está en el Centro?

"No, esa es la parte mala. La llave la tengo yo."

— ¿Cuándo vuelves?

"En un par de días."

— No creo poder aguantar ningún día más aquí.

"Pídele ayuda a Hiccup. Sabes que él siempre estará."

— Está bien, espero que él me pueda ayudar.

"Seguro que sí. Nos vemos en unos días Astrid."

— Adiós Heather.

Colgó y quiso marcar el número de Hiccup, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó así que volvió a su tarea de recoger sus pertenencias. Ares había vuelto y esperaba que más calmado que antes.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — dijo Ares, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Astrid.

— Recoger mis cosas ¿o no ves? — contestó a la defensiva.

— Te he dicho que no te puedes ir.

— No te he pedido permiso. No eres nadie para impedírmelo.

— Se supone que eres mi novia. Tienes que estar conmigo. — Ares levantó el tono de voz.

— En eso te equivocas. Ya no soy nada tuyo. — Astrid le contestó con la misma intensidad.

— ¿Me estás dejando? ¿Por lo de la otra noche? Las "parejas" hacen eso todo el rato.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Borracho? ¡Ni loca!

— ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Qué te pida perdón?

— _No es como si tuvieras que decir "lo siento"._

— Cómo se nota que es tu primera vez siendo "novia" — hizo el gesto de las comillas al pronunciar esa palabra. — No sabes nada. — soltó despectivamente.

— Es verdad. Me ilusioné, lo admito. _Yo estaba esperando una historia diferente._

— ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Una historia de príncipes y princesas?

Ese comentario le dolió en algún rincón de su corazón. De pequeña había leído tantas veces esos finales de cuento, que siempre soñaba con hacer realidad el suyo. Esos pensamientos murieron un poco cuando su madre decidió irse de casa, dejándola a ella y a su padre. Pensó que el amor no tenía salida, pero cuando conoció a Ares, se dio la oportunidad de ver la otra cara de ese sentimiento. Otra vez, había fallado.

— Tienes razón. _Esta vez me equivoqué yo. Te di un corazón digno de romper._ — quizá era tiempo de dejar de creer.

— No me vengas con esas cursilerías Astrid.

— Oh, ¿vuelvo a ser Astrid? Mejor, porque nunca me gustó que me llamaras "rubia". — retándole con la mirada, tomó su mochila y su maleta para dirigirse a la puerta.

— Entonces, _¿así me vas a recordar?_ ¿Todo por un estúpido error?

— Te voy a recordar como _lo que realmente eres_. — contestó — No ha sido cosa de un error. Ha sido por todo. Esto termina aquí. — Astrid lo empujó para salir del que había sido su cuarto. Ares no la detuvo hasta que no llegó a la puerta.

— Si te vas, no vuelvas.

— Esa es la idea.

···

Hacía rato que había salido de la casa de su ahora exnovio y se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Quería llorar, pero no de tristeza, sino de rabia, por haber estado perdiendo el tiempo con alguien que no valía la pena. Se sentía tonta. Había renunciado a muchas cosas por estar con él y no fue correspondida.

En la taquilla de la estación, pudo comprar uno de los últimos billetes a Berk que salía casi a media noche y llegaba allí de madrugada. Un horario que no entendió y que le complicaba un poco las cosas.

Pensó que si no encontraba nada abierto, siempre podría dormir en la estación. Hasta que sacó su teléfono para llamar a su única salvación.

— Hola ¿Hiccup?

"¿Astrid?"

— Sí, soy yo.

"Hola, ¿qué tal todo? ¿va todo bien?" Hiccup notó el tono decaído de Astrid por segunda vez en esa semana.

— No, no muy bien. — suspiró.

"Puedes contarme si quieres."

Astrid se sintió vulnerable ante esa oferta. Así como quería llorar, quería sentirse querida, porque llevaba rato sin sentir cariño ajeno y un abrazo no le vendría mal. Ares no entraba en esa opción, desde hace tiempo que sentía sus besos vacíos y sus sonrisas forzadas. Aún así, optó por negar esa conversación.

— Ahora no. Necesito tu ayuda.

"Dime."

— He… he dejado a Ares y me he ido de su casa. Acabo de comprar un billete de tren a Berk pero sale a medianoche y llega muy tarde como para pedir un taxi y buscar un hostal.

"Puedo ir a buscarte a la estación. No importa la hora."

— ¿Seguro que no te importa?

"Para nada y puedo buscar la llave en el Centro."

— Sobre eso… la tiene Heather y…

"Ella no está aquí." Completó la frase. "No te preocupes, siempre puedes quedarte en mi casa."

— No quisiera molestar.

"No molestas."

— ¿Estás seguro?

"Sí. A mi padre no le importará. Le caes bien."

— Pero llego tarde y…

"Astrid, mi padre acaba de salir esta tarde para Dragon's Edge."

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué hace allí?

"Algo de poner en marcha un proyecto de empleo joven."

Astrid mantuvo la conversación con Hiccup porque sentía que lo que quería hacer en ese mismo instante, era despejar su mente. Quería poder dejar de pensar en cómo habían jugado con ella y en cómo había caído a esa situación.

Antes pensaba que Ares era ese toque fresco a su vida, alguien que traía experiencias nuevas consigo y que era diferente a ella. Quizá esa _diferencia_ fue la que la atrajo, pero a este punto, ya no sabía por qué.

Sin embargo, el castaño de ojos verdes, le estaba recordando quién era de verdad. Nada de ser diferente, nada de querer reconfigurar a la Astrid que veía siempre en el espejo. Ella era ella y no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie. Que Ares no comprendiera eso y que ella –en un principio- tampoco, tenía que quedar en el pasado.

Su teléfono emitió un pitido que le avisó de que la batería estaba mermando. Cuando alejó el aparato de su oreja, decidió que era mejor reservar esa poca batería por si pasaba algo con el viaje.

— Lo siento Hiccup, mi batería está por morir y no sé si en el tren podré cargar mi teléfono.

"Oh, no te preocupes. Nos vemos en unas horas."

— Sí… — sonrió — Gracias. Por todo.

"No hay de qué. Siempre estaré."

Astrid colgó. No se había dado cuenta del cuánto tiempo había pasado. Faltaba poco más de una hora para que el tren llegara. A pesar de ser verano, por las noches, en todo Luk Tuk hacía fresco, por eso sacó una chaqueta de punto de su mochila y se la echó a los hombros.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué _ella_ había cambiado? No se recordaba así. ¿Habría sido cosa del _noviazgo_? ¿Tanto se perdía la cabeza? Miró a su alrededor y se sintió sola. Apenas había gente en la estación.

¿Dónde había quedado Hiccup? Porque ahora que había hablado con él, recordaba esas veces que se quedaban hablando después de estar todo el día en el Centro. Si mal no recordaba, habían tenido sus paseos hasta la casa de ella. Después de todo, Ares no era el único que la acompañaba a casa. Podía decir que Hiccup era un gran amigo y que siempre estaría para ella, pasase lo que pasase.

Inclusive, ¿dónde había dejado a Heather y a Ruffnut? Eran sus mejores amigas y aunque mantuvo el contacto con la pelinegra, la rubia de largas trenzas no se merecía que fuera dejada de lado sólo porque no compartían los mismos secretos que con Heather.

La gente empezó a acumularse en el andén cuando vieron que los técnicos le daban los últimos retoques al tren. Cuando se dio el aviso de que podían empezar a subir y acomodarse en sus asientos, Astrid levantó su maleta, y con su mochila al hombro, entró al vagón. No miró atrás, porque sabía que tenía que cerrar capítulo.

Esperaba poder "recomponerse" en lo que quedaba de verano.

* * *

¡Yey! Astrid vuelve a Berk. Y ha roto con Ares. Creo que ahora estamos todos contentos. En mi defensa, diré que me ha sido difícil escribir una relación entre un personaje canon y un OC. En fin, contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** ¿Recuerdas esa vez que en algún fic dije que me iba a la costa para hacer un curso? No fui sola, fuimos 19 personas, de las cuales 10 no fumábamos. Era bastante molesto juntarnos en un apartamento y que la atmósfera apestara a tabaco y a cosas que no son tabaco. Odio sobre todas las cosas la acción de fumar. Ya lo de beber fue diferente. Creo que éramos 3/19 los que no tomábamos. Como anécdota a este rollo que te he soltado, te cuento que cuando salgo con mi hermana y vemos a gente fumando ella grita "Sr/Sra el tabaco le va a matar" y seguimos tan normal. En fin, saludos.

 **Zel-Ol:** Aw, gracias. Lo sé, cuando tienes más fics en curso es realmente difícil tenerlos todos en orden. Te lo dice alguien que tiene tres más actualizándose semanalmente. Es una pena que no hayas podido participar, porque somos pocas las que estamos con el reto. En fin. Lo que propones no es tan descabellado, pero ya se verá si pasa o no. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Deseo concedido, Astrid ha dejado a Ares. Aw, ¿hiciste voluntariado? Yo me siento bastante unida a ese tipo de actividades por varios sucesos de mi vida y porque soy scout. Ya no voy a un grupo en sí, pero "Scout una vez, scout siempre". Me encantaba ir a la residencia de ancianos en Navidad a cantarles y pasar el tiempo con ellos. De mayor (más mayor) intentaré meterme en algún sitio, ya sea en un comedor o en una protectora. Saludos.

 **Jessy brown:** Dicho y hecho, Astrid ha dejado oficialmente a Ares y vuelve a Berk. Con respecto a Hiccup... él solo tiene ojos para Astrid... no creo que salga una chica extra. Sería como un cuadrado amoroso (?) En fin, saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Ahora mismo está regresando por las malas. O por las buenas, depende de cómo lo veas. Es verdad, ya no le gustaba estar ahí. No se sentía cómoda y el ambiente era muy tenso. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** vi tu comentario cuando ya estaba publicado el capítulo y aquí me ves editando, porque no me gusta dejar a nadie sin respuesta. Me alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo. Espero que este igual, ya en el próximo verás la reacción de Hiccup a la noticia. Saludos.

¿Soy yo o me pasé con los reviews?

Y como siempre, también dar las gracias a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos pronto.

Heimao3


	6. Feelin' way too damn good

Siento la demora de este capítulo. Ayer no estuve en casa y volví tarde como para terminar decentemente el capítulo. Otra cosa, me alegra bastante que les gustara el capítulo anterior. Aunque he de decir que mala hierba nunca muere. Interprétenlo como quieran. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 6: Feelin' way too damn good

·

Hiccup había terminado su turno en el centro y casi llegaba a su casa cuando Astrid le llamó. Nada más llegar a su casa, se encontró con una nota de su padre en la mesilla del recibidor, justo a tiempo para evitar que Astrid se comiera la cabeza con que molestaba si se quedaba en su casa. Siguió hablando con ella para, por lo menos, intentar que dejara de pensar en Ares. Algo había pasado para que rompieran, y por mucho que quisiera saberlo, no podía obligarla a contárselo.

Cuando ella dijo que tendría que colgar para reservar la poca batería que le quedaba, se dispuso a preparar la habitación en la que se quedaría Astrid hasta que Heather volviera o hasta que ella quisiese irse, porque en verdad no le molestaría su presencia.

Eligió las mejores sábanas, unas que abrigaran durante la noche, pero que al salir el sol no le dieran tanto calor. Colocó los almohadones con cuidado y declaró que todo estaba listo para su llegada.

Decidió que lo mejor era asearse un poco para ir a recogerla. Así al menos, estaría más despierto y podría ofrecerle una sonrisa en ese momento tan difícil. No fue hasta que se vio en el espejo, que lo notó.

Estaba en medio de su cara, plasmando un torrente de sentimientos que querían salir a gritos. Una sonrisa. Estaba contento y eso se reflejaba en su gran sonrisa y no era una cualquiera. Una curva en sus labios que parecía casi una burla. Su amiga estaba pasando un momento difícil y no podía permitirse lucir así de feliz. _Algo tenía que ir mal_ en su mente _, porque se sentía malditamente bien._

Intentó alejar todo pensamiento alegre de su mente y salió del cuarto de baño. No sabía en qué condiciones estaría Astrid, aunque, conociéndola, no mostraría signos de que aquello la estuviera consumiendo por dentro, porque quizá y solo quizá, era lo que buscaba: separarse de Ares.

Caminó hasta la cocina y apelando a sus pocos conocimientos de cocina –los justos para sobrevivir–, preparó la cena que tomarían en caso de que Astrid viniera con hambre. Aunque, con lo que le había contado, seguro que estaría hambrienta por no haber comido en casi todo el día. Ya tenía todo preparado, así que fue al salón a esperar la hora en que saliera hacia la estación.

···

Se había quedado dormido, pero despertó media hora antes de que el tren de Astrid llegara. O al menos, eso marcaba el reloj del salón. Se levantó, agarró su chaqueta y fue camino a la estación. Nada más salir de su casa, pudo sentir el fresco que hacía fuera.

Caminó en la soledad de la noche, pensando en qué sería lo primero que le diría. No quería sonar muy feliz ante su regreso y ruptura con el sujeto.

Cuando llegó a la estación, en los paneles informativos anunciaban la próxima llegada de Berserk. Se sentó a esperar dentro, pero cuando se acercó la hora, salió para recibirla. Estaba algo ansioso por verla. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera? Poco más de dos semanas que habían sido demasiado largas sin su presencia.

Las puertas se abrieron en frente de él, pero no era la cara que quería ver. Los pasajeros salían y se encontraban con sus familiares y amigos. Hiccup vio a mucha gente abrazándose. Se preguntaba si cuando encontrara a Astrid sería tan ¿emotivo? No, esa no era la palabra.

— ¿Hiccup? — el aludido se dio la vuelta rápidamente al oír esa voz.

— Astrid.

Y se quedó en blanco. No sabía si abrazarla como todos estaban haciendo en el andén, si darle la mano para mantener distancia o si con un escueto "hola" bastaría para un simple saludo. Otra vez sus pensamientos se desordenaron.

Pero todo cambió cuando ella acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Quizás no le importaba el hecho de que fuera Hiccup quien estuviera allí, sino el abrazo en sí, que cuando fue correspondido, se sintió más relajada. Sabía que aquel gesto tenía un mínimo de cariño, pues ante todo, eran amigos.

— Gracias por venir — dijo Astrid, todavía abrazada a él.

— No hay de qué. — aunque un _"te he echado tanto de menos"_ era lo que más se acercaba a su estado emocional en ese momento.

Cuando se separaron, él estaba sonrojado, pero gracias a los dioses, era de noche y la luz de la luna no dejaba ver la evidencia. Astrid había pensado en que le daría un abrazo en cuanto lo viera, pero no pensó en lo que pasaría después.

— Bueno… — habló nerviosa — ¿Nos vamos? Tengo frío.

Al oír las últimas palabras de la chica, Hiccup la miró, dándose cuenta de la fina chaqueta que traía encima. Se quitó su chaqueta y se la ofreció.

— La necesitas más que yo. — dijo para que la aceptara.

— ¿No tienes frío?

— Esto es Berk. Hace frío en cualquier época del año. Al menos en la noche. — le contestó — Uno se acaba acostumbrando.

Astrid al final aceptó la chaqueta, pero a lo que se negó rotundamente, fue a que Hiccup le llevara la maleta. Él se defendió con que era su invitada, pero la respuesta de "no soy una inválida" fue el final de esa pequeña discrepancia.

Anduvieron por la ciudad camino a la residencia Haddock en completo silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido de las ruedas de la maleta. Pero no era incómodo. Cada uno pensaba en lo suyo.

En la mente del joven castaño se había abierto un debate en el que una parte de él defendía ir a por Astrid ahora que el camino estaba libre, pero la contraparte, en la cual se encontraba su raciocinio, decía que no era lo correcto porque debía darle tiempo y porque a lo mejor no salía como esperaba y que la respuesta más probable a algo que conllevara la palabra "novio-novia", sería negativa. Otra parte de su ser, pensaba en que justamente ahora, la tenía a su lado. Ambos de camino a su casa para pasar juntos bajo el mismo techo un tiempo indefinido.

Un traspiés hizo que Hiccup volviera a la realidad, ¿Astrid quedándose en su casa? Eso sí que era raro, _pero ahora que estaba aquí, sentía como si estuviera en un constante sueño._

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, solo tropecé con este… maldito escalón — soltó una risa nerviosa con la intención de quitarle hierro al asunto. Casi sin saberlo, ya estaban en su casa.

Hiccup sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, dejando que ella entrara primero y la encaminó hacia el salón, que solo estaba a un par de pasos más. Allí, la rubia dejó su maleta y su mochila.

— Supongo que tienes hambre. — ella asintió tímidamente — No te preocupes, he preparado algo. Quédate aquí que enseguida lo traigo.

— No. Voy contigo y te ayudo.

Los dos caminaron por un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y allí, tras encender la luz, Hiccup sirvió en un plato los espaguetis con tomate que había preparado con anterioridad para después meterlo en el microondas. Tomó otro plato y repitió el proceso.

— ¿Aún no has comido?

— No. Te estaba esperando.

Y otra vez, Astrid se sintió con demasiada atención encima. No sabía si él lo hacía por la situación en la que estaba o porque en verdad era así.

— ¿Dónde tienes los vasos? — intentó cambiar de tema.

— En esa estantería. — le indicó. — Llévalos a la mesa, yo ahora voy.

Astrid asintió y cuando tomó los vasos, salió de la cocina. Caminó por el pasillo que iba al salón y en el trayecto se topó con una foto de Hiccup cuando era pequeño junto con su padre y una mujer que identificó como su madre. Ciertamente recordaba que él nunca había hablado de su madre con ella o con alguien del Centro. Quizá era un buen momento para saber.

— ¿Es tu madre? — preguntó Astrid cuando vio que Hiccup salía de la cocina con una bandeja.

— Sí. — contestó un poco más serio de lo que pensaba. — ¿Vamos al salón? Allí estaremos mejor.— titubeó.

Astrid notó que él estaba un poco incómodo por aquello, pero en verdad quería saber esa parte de su historia. Su madre se había ido de casa por razones que no merecían la pena escuchar, pero ¿la suya? En la foto no parecía del mismo tipo de mujeres que abandonan su familia y su hogar.

Ambos se acomodaron en el sofá, intentando quedar el uno frente al otro y así entablar una conversación. Por lo pronto, Astrid decidió volver a intentar que él le hablara de su madre. Todavía no se sentía preparada para hablar de lo que había pasado.

— Siento si sueno entrometida, pero ¿qué pasó con tu madre? Digo, nunca te he oído hablar de ella. — al ver a Hiccup cabizbajo, se arrepintió de seguir con el tema. — Si no quieres, no respondas.

— No, está bien. — suspiró — Mi madre murió hace unos años. Dentro de poco se cumplen ocho años.

— Oh, lo siento mucho… — si ya se sintió mal por haberlo forzado a hablar, peor se sintió cuando él continuó hablando.

— Ella era bióloga y le encantaba hacer expediciones por distintos ecosistemas e investigar sobre las distintas especies animales que existían. — Hiccup sonrió al recordarla, pero en un instante su gesto cambió. — En su última expedición, se encontraron con una tormenta y bueno, lo demás es historia.

— ¿Cómo conoció a tu padre? — Astrid intentó cambiar de tema.

— En un congreso sobre biodiversidad. Ella formaba parte de una organización y buscaban patrocinadores para que financiaran una nueva expedición que tenían en mente. Cuando la propusieron frente a todos los asistentes, no les tuvieron mucha fe, pero mi padre sí y él fue uno de los que apoyó la causa desde el principio.

— ¿Desde entonces se conocieron?

— Sí. Mi mamá me enseño a querer a los animales, después de todo, eran su vida; y papá me enseñó a ayudar a las buenas causas, por aquello de hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

— No todo fue tan malo. — Astrid pegó su vista al plato que tenía entre manos para no martirizarse al ver la cara de Hiccup.

— Sí… _A veces pienso "mejor si lo dejo en el recuerdo"_ — soltó con un tono más apagado — _Es mejor tenerlo dentro a dejar que se vaya._ Temo olvidarme de ella, ¿sabes?

Ninguno pronunció palabra después de eso y siguieron en silencio hasta que tuvieron vacíos sus platos. Los dos se dedicaron una mirada y se levantaron para dejar sus utensilios en el fregadero. Hiccup vio a Astrid bostezar, por lo que decidió dejar de lado los platos e indicarle cuál sería su habitación. Subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de invitados.

— Espero que estés cómoda. Si necesitas algo, estaré en aquella habitación — señaló la puerta al fondo del pasillo — De todos modos, dejaré mi puerta abierta por si necesitas algo.

— Gracias Hiccup. Estoy segura de que podré descansar bien.

— Oh, se me olvidaba. — el chico hizo que ella le siguiera dos puertas más a la izquierda, quedando como punto intermedio entre sus habitaciones. — Este es el servicio, por si necesitas asearte y todo eso. En el armario hay toallas limpias.

— Si no te importa, me daré una ducha antes de dormir.

— Por mí no te hagas problema y por los vecinos tampoco. A estas horas están durmiendo como troncos.

Astrid rió por el comentario y recibió una sonrisa del castaño.

— Iré a por algunas cosas de mi maleta.

— Yo a lavar los platos.

···

Astrid por fin se tumbaba en el colchón de su cama. Había sido un día agotador para ella. Había roto con su novio, huido de Berserk y por si fuera poco, estaba en una casa ajena. Para su suerte, Hiccup estaba en todo y se ofreció a ayudarla.

Cuando por fin sintió que su columna vertebral se destensaba, se permitió dejar de pensar y dedicarse a intentar dormir.

El joven castaño no podía dormir. Había algo que lo disturbaba, pero no sabía el qué. No quería que su debate interno ahogara sus pensamientos y le impidieran dormir. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la habitación en la que descansaba Astrid. Se asomó poco a poco y la vio dormida. Su respiración estaba tan tranquila, que cualquiera diría que no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Solo con la seguridad de que ella estaba bien, pudo dormir.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Las cosas se van a ir dando lentas, porque quieran o no, Astrid acaba de salir de una ruptura. La confianza hay que volver a ganarla.

 **Jessy brown:** Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. La verdad es que sí, es un poco humillante. Se supone que "la quería", pero no. Y sí, era eso lo que dijo Hiccup. Astrid lo sigue viendo como amigo, ya se verá si llegan a ser algo más o no. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo tanto como el anterior. Un tema bastante interesante para un voluntariado. ¿No sabían armar una carpa? Bueno, yo aprendí a los 11 años en mi primera acampada, hubiera aprendido antes, pero a mi madre le daba miedo mandarme por ahí a la montaña (?) Desde MSC (Movimiento Scout Católico) sí que hacían recogida de juguetes en Navidad, pero nada más que yo sepa. Bueno, cuando hay catástrofes en otros países, salimos a vender a precio voluntad y lo conseguido, se manda al país que lo necesitase. En fin, hay tanto que se puede hacer... Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Sí, Astrid estaba volviendo a Berk, es más, ya llegó y está durmiendo en la casa de Hiccup. Una parte de Hiccup quiere, pero la otra le dice que no es lo correcto. Yo también he estado en sitios con atmósfera de cigarros y alcohol; y lo peor es que solo he estado ahí por hacer sociales con mis compañeros de clase. Ts. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te gustara esa parte (me encantó escribirlo) y el capítulo en general. intento actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes por el poco tiempo que dispongo con el reto. Acaba el 31 de agosto, por lo que tengo que ir bastante rápido. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Saludos.

Gracias a los follow/favorite y a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	7. Burn it to the ground

Esto de hacer los capítulos al día, va a acabar conmigo. Para colmo, mi hermana no está en casa desde el sábado y aparte de que la echo de menos, ella me ayudaba a inspirarme con el fic.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 7: Burn it to the ground

·

La mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio Astrid, era que no estaba en su casa ni en el apartamento de Ares. Le costó un poco saber dónde estaba realmente, pero recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior, supo que estaba en la casa de Hiccup.

El sol entraba por las pequeñas rendijas de la persiana, haciendo que el ambiente estuviera envuelto por una tenue luz clara. No era molesta, más bien, agradable. Escuchó ruido proveniente del piso de abajo, algo que identificó como el choque de tazas y cucharillas. Dedujo que Hiccup estaba preparando el desayuno.

Se levantó y buscó entre las pocas prendas de ropa que había trasladado a su habitación temporal unas que ponerse para salir o para lo que sea que fueran a hacer. Se cambió y al ver la hora en su teléfono, se dio cuenta de que Hiccup llegaba tarde al Centro. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y ya antes de entrar en la cocina, pudo sentir el olor a café recién hecho.

Hiccup se sorprendió de verla en la cocina. Había pensado en llevarle el desayuno a la cama como buen anfitrión que era, pero tendría que cambiar sus planes por desayunar en la isla de cocina que yacía en el centro.

— Buenos días

— Buenos días Astrid, ¿qué tal has dormido?

— Bien, supongo.

— Dame un momento, ya mismo desayunamos.

Astrid se acercó a la mesada para ver todo lo que había preparado Hiccup. Café con leche, un pequeño bol de frutas, jugo de naranja y tostadas, todo recién hecho. El castaño lo sirvió todo en una bandeja y lo pasó de la mesada a la isla, donde ambos tomaron asiento.

— Vaya Hiccup, no tenías que haberte molestado.

— Eres mi invitada. No ha sido nada. — dijo con una mirada sincera.

Ambos se dedicaron a desayunar, manteniendo una charla de los últimos sucesos en lo que Astrid no había estado en Berk. La chica preguntó por el primo que había conocido el día del concierto, pero él le explicó que tuvo que volver a Breakneck Bog por un asunto familiar hace unos días, pero que volvería la próxima semana.

Siguieron hablando, hasta que tocaron el tema de la ludoteca y el comedor. El chico comentó sobre cómo Ruffnut y él se las estaban arreglando para mantener a los niños ocupados desde que Heather se tomó unos días con su madre.

— Hiccup, ¿hoy no vas al Centro? — si Heather no estaba y él tampoco, ¿cómo estaría Ruffnut?

— Avisé de que llegaría tarde. — dio un sorbo a su café — Todos están ansiosos por verte. Si quieres, podemos ir hoy, pero si no, no tienes por qué. De todos modos, avisaste que no estarías todo el verano.

— Pero Ruff se quedará sola…

— Tranquila, a ella fue a la primera que avisé. Cuando falta gente, se lleva a su hermano.

— ¿Tuffnut?

— Sí. Le hemos nombrado "miembro honorario"

— ¿Quién? — rió.

— En realidad… él mismo.

— Cómo no — volteó los ojos y negó — Termina de desayunar, así lavo las tazas.

Con miedo a contradecirla y encender la furia de Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup puso las manos en alto, en señal de rendido. Terminó su desayuno y recogió sus cosas.

— Le cambio el agua a Toothless y ahora vamos.

Poco después, ambos salieron en dirección al centro.

···

Astrid no sabía que era tan querida en el Centro. En los dos años que llevaba, se había hecho un hueco en el personal, pero no sabía que también lo hubiera hecho en el corazón de los demás. Cuando entró, la señora que esperaba en recepción, la abrazó como si hubiera regresado de un largo viaje.

Quería saludar a todos, al menos de vista, por lo que eligió el camino largo a la ludoteca y pasó por el comedor primero. Las cocineras, los demás voluntarios y la gente que se encontraba allí tomando el almuerzo. Cuando pasó a la ludoteca, pudo ver Tuffnut estaba tirado en el suelo con varios niños encima. Un juego que al parecer, los hermanos Thorston habían creado.

— Chicos, salgan de encima de Tuff — reprendió Hiccup.

— No Hiccup, déjalos. Estamos jugando. — el rubio hablaba a duras penas, pero confirmó las sospechas del castaño.

— ¡Astrid! — Ruffnut levantó la mirada para dejar de reírse de su hermano y mirar a Hiccup, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su amiga al lado.

— Hola Ruff — paró de hablar cuando vio que su amiga se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Astrid le correspondió y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba — Ruffnut, ¿qué hiciste con tu pelo?

— Me lo corté, ¿no es genial? — la rubia ya no tenía sus largas trenzas, si no que había cambiado su look para tenerlo por encima de los hombros.

— Hola Astrid — saludó Tuffnut desde su posición. — ¿Has visto? Ahora Ruff parece un chico.

— Al menos parezco más chico que tú — se defendió.

— Hola Tuff, ¿estás… bien? — preguntó al ver que el chico seguía debajo de varios niños e ignorando un poco la disputa entre hermanos.

— Muy bien ¿y tú? — Astrid empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero no supo el por qué. Suerte para ella que los niños que estaban de él la reconocieran y la rodearan dándole de nuevo la bienvenida.

— ¡Astrid! ¡Has vuelto!

— ¿Te quedarás todo el verano?

— ¿Juegas conmigo?

— ¡Mira! ¡Ya me salen las volteretas!

Astrid se vio un tanto agobiada por tener a varios niños gritando alegres. Eso no quitaba que estuviera feliz de estar de vuelta, pero la estaban acribillando a preguntas y reclamos y no sabía por dónde empezar.

— Calma, calma — Hiccup acalló a los niños — Astrid llego ayer muy tarde, así que si ella quiere, pasará el día con ustedes.

De repente, Tuffnut, quien todavía seguía en el suelo, se arrodilló y empezó a andar sobre sus rodillas, quedando en frente de ella.

— Por favor, di que te quedarás — pidió a modo de súplica.

Los demás niños lo siguieron y se arrodillaron delante de ella rogando por que se quedara a jugar o a enseñarles algo nuevo.

— ¿De verdad quieren que me quede? — preguntó animada.

Un sonoro "Sí" fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

— ¿Me prometen que se van a portar bien? — todos asintieron — Entonces, ni modo, ¡me quedo!

Todos se levantaron y se pusieron a saltar, hasta que Ruffnut hizo uso de un silbato para que se estuvieran quietos.

— Antes de jugar, ya saben, hay que recoger esto. — y cuando volvió a hacer sonar el silbato, todos se pusieron a ordenar.

— Astrid, si quieres irte antes a casa, pídeme las llaves. — la chica se dio la vuelta para escucharle mejor.

— ¿No te quedas con nosotros?

— Tengo unos asuntos que resolver en administración y luego me pasaré al comedor.

— Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde.

Cuando se fue, se dio cuenta de que había un extraño silencio en la sala, vio por encima del hombro que los niños la estaban esperando, así que pensó rápido en el juego favorito de la ludoteca.

— Qué les parece un… ¡balón prisionero! — con una respuesta afirmativa, salieron al césped para jugar.

···

Mientras Tuffnut se quedaba con los niños jugando a inventar historias, Astrid y Ruff aprovecharon para llevar la merienda a los pequeños. Había sido un largo día productivo. Habían jugado y ensayado para la obra de fin de verano. Algunos niños se juntaron con Astrid para practicar las volteretas, porque ni Heather ni Ruffnut se atrevían a enseñarles o practicar con ellos.

— Esto no era lo mismo sin ti, Astrid — comentó Ruff

— Tampoco es para tanto.

— No creas, entre Heather y yo no éramos capaz de calmar a esos pequeños trolls. A veces ni Toothless era suficiente.

Astrid rió. Cierto que ella era la más estricta de las tres, no pensó que se les fuera a hacer tan difícil para ellas "controlar" a esos renacuajos.

— Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a tomar algo después?

— ¿Hoy?

— Sí, ¿por qué no?

— La verdad que no he dormido mucho y…

— En ese caso, vamos mañana.

— Está bien. — Astrid pensó que así podría despejar un poco su mente.

— No sé si Hiccup quiera venir, pero invítale. Nosotros los pasamos a recoger, ¿te hace? Será como una salida de chicas con el bobo de mi hermano y con Hiccup.

— Claro, una salida de chicas con chicos. — ambas rieron.

···

Al día siguiente, Astrid se reincorporó oficialmente. Descartó sus planes de ir a Bog Burglar porque si hacía cálculos, su padre llegaría en unos días y no quería darle la razón tan pronto. Tuvo un día bastante ajetreado en la ludoteca, pero aún así consiguió aprovechar el tiempo libre para pasearse por el comedor.

Llegó la hora de comer y Hiccup, los hermanos Thorston y Astrid se juntaron en una mesa para tomar el almuerzo.

— O sea que… Astrid — la nombrada miró al chico, extrañada por el tono de voz que estaba usando — Hoy te vienes con nosotros, ¿eh?

— Duh, claro que sí cabeza hueca — reprendió su hermana — Te lo dije ayer.

— ¿A dónde van a ir? — se interesó el castaño.

— Abrieron un local aquí cerca, ¿te quieres venir Hiccup? — le preguntó Astrid — Se me olvidó preguntarte ayer.

— Oh, por mucho que me gustaría, no puedo. Mi padre llega hoy y no quiero que encuentre la casa vacía.

— En ese caso, creo que yo tampoco voy…

— Astrid, no tienes que privarte de eso solo porque venga mi padre. Puedes estar tranquila.

— Pero…

— Por favor Astrid — Ruff puso la típica cara de perro mojado para convencerla — Tuff va a ir con sus amigos y no quiero estar sola…

— ¿Ves? Ellos quieren que vayas. — la animó Hiccup —Sólo espero que no se pasen la noche tomando. Mañana hay que trabajar aquí. — dijo, más mirando a los mellizos que a la rubia que tenía al lado.

— Nah, no te preocupes Hiccup. Solo serán un par de copas. — contestó Ruffnut

— Seh, un par de copas de más un par de copas de menos… — al ver la cara seria de Hiccup, Tuffnut se corrigió — Solo un par de copas.

···

Hiccup y Astrid habían vuelto a casa después de un día en el Centro, pero en apenas unas horas los Thorston iban a recogerla. No sabía bien el motivo, pero estaba algo nerviosa. Quizá porque era la primera vez que iba a salir desde "el incidente". Sí, había decidido llamar a su ruptura "el incidente".

Tras una ducha y una larga decisión de la ropa que llevaría, se vio reflejada en el espejo y se infundó valor a sí misma para salir.

— ¿Cómo me veo? — Astrid había bajado las escaleras hasta el salón, donde estaba Hiccup. En unos minutos pasarían a por ella.

Hiccup volteó a verla y rogó internamente por no parecer embobado mirándola. Llevaba un vestido simple, pero que en ella lucía mejor y una chaqueta fina, la misma con la que había llegado.

— Te… te ves… muy bien… — tartamudeó.

Para su propia sorpresa, Astrid sintió arder sus mejillas. Ares nunca le había dicho que lucía bien. O al menos, no lo recordaba.

El sonido de una bocina sonó en la puerta de la residencia Haddock, rompiendo la atmósfera de silencio incómodo entre ellos.

— Creo que tengo que irme… — la chica se dirigió a la puerta.

— Astrid — la llamó antes de que saliera — Si tienes algún problema o pasa algo, llámame.

— Lo tendré en cuenta.

Cuando salió, subió directamente al lado de Ruffnut en la cabina de la camioneta.

— No sabía que condujeras.

— Mi papá me enseñó. Dijo que algún día me encargaría del negocio familiar. — contestó orgulloso.

— Y es…

— Transportista a pequeña escala, otro día te explico. — la evadió.

— Está bien… — contestó algo extrañada por tanto secretismo.

— ¡Vamos hermano! — animó Ruffnut — _¡Nos vamos esta noche!_

— _¡Sin miedos, sin dudas!_ — Tuff acompañó a su hermana. — _¡Vamos a quemar el suelo esta noche! ¡Hasta que el mundo deje de girar! ¡A beber todo lo que veamos! A…_

Cuando Tuffnut vio a su hermana y a su amiga, vio que ambas lo miraban extrañadas.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — habló Astrid.

— ¿No era eso una canción? ¿No estabas cantando? — replicó Tuff.

— Lo que tú digas hermano — Ruffnut se desentendió de él — Anda, conduce.

La noche era joven y ellos iban a aprovecharla.

* * *

Esperen el siguiente, que va a venir algo cargado. Hay un detalle en este capítulo que da pie a lo que pasará en el siguiente. A ver qué pasa.

El primer juego del que hago referencia, lo conozco como "tortilla". En este juego una persona se tumba boca abajo y otra persona se tumba encima. El primero tiene que adivinar quién es el que se tumbó encima diciendo su nombre. Si dice el nombre incorrecto, la persona que responda a ese nombre, tiene que tumbarse encima de los dos y así continuamente hasta que el de abajo del todo no aguante y grita ¡Tortilla!. En verdad, no sé quién inventó ese juego.

El segundo es el balón prisionero, que creo que se juega en todo el mundo, pero se conoce con otros nombres. En este juego hay dos equipos y tienen que eliminarse entre sí con un balón. Simple.

 **KatnissSakura:** Lo sé, FF tiene sus días y bueno, no funciona. Ya quiero que llegue la parte en que Hiccup empiece a intentar acercarse a ella. Ya se verá. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Exacto. La decepcionaron y ella necesita volver a creer (de ahí el título del fic) Muchas gracias por seguir el fic, me alegro que te guste. Saludos.

 **dly:** Lo siento, no tengo previsto ningún otro OC para dar celos a Astrid. Se me haría muy enrevesado el fic y ya tengo la trama más o menos planeada para todo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** ¿Dónde hay que firmar para tener un Hiccup en mi vida? Ya veremos qué pasa con Ares. Saludos.

 **nina chilena:** Me alegro que te guste el fic. Casi al final de mi profile puedes encontrar el link del foro. De todos modos, lo pondré en mi página (link en profile) para que puedas acceder directamente. Saludos.

Gracias a los follow/favorite y a los lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	8. Savin' me

Siento la tardanza, pero comprendan algo: son las tres de la madrugada y tengo que revisar lo que escribo más veces de lo normal. Así que si ven algo que no está bien, es el sueño. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 8: Savin' me

·

Hiccup recibió contento a su padre. Habían sido dos días, casi tres, que si no hubiera sido por Astrid, se hubiera sentido un tanto solo. Y lo odiaba. De pequeño pasaba hasta semanas sin sus padres por sus respectivos trabajos, por eso, cuando su madre pasó a mejor vida, Stoick prometió que pasaría todo el tiempo posible con su hijo. Aunque eso conllevara estar de viaje cada cierto tiempo.

— ¿Cómo estás hijo? — saludó Stoick, palmeándole la espalda — Siento haberme ido sin previo aviso. Me llamaron ese día para decir que se había adelantado todo y necesitaban de mi presencia para la presentación. Ya sabes…

— Porque en ti confían. Lo sé papá y no pasa nada.

— ¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?

— Bueno… nada nuevo, solo que Astrid se quedará por algún tiempo aquí — se apresuró al decirlo y notó cómo sus mejillas se encendían.

— ¿La chica Hofferson? ¿No estaba en Berserk?

— Ya… larga historia. Su padre se fue a Bog Burglar y dejó una llave en el Centro y ahora la tiene Heather y se supone que llegaba hoy, pero no…

— Tranquilo hijo. Por mí puede quedarse todo el tiempo que quiera. — sonrió amable. — Me cae bien esa chica.

— Gracias papá.

— Y dime Hiccup, ¿dónde está? Mínimo quiero saludarla.

— Salió con los Thorston.

— ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

— Para recibirte para hacerte la cena.

— No te voy a decir que no a la cena.

Padre e hijo fueron al comedor, donde ya estaba servida la comida. Siguieron hablando esta vez con Hiccup preguntando sobre cómo le había ido en Dragon's Edge.

···

Tuffnut había tenido problemas para aparcar, así que Ruff y Astrid se bajaron en la puerta del nuevo local. Al parecer, se había corrido la voz y estaba lleno de gente. Las chicas apenas consiguieron hacerse un lugar en la barra y pidieron algo para tomar.

Al fondo, Ruffnut pudo ver que su hermano entraba y directamente se iba con sus amigos. Ignorada, decidió entablar una charla con Astrid, aunque era algo complicado por el volumen de la música.

— ¿Te gusta el sitio? — preguntó.

— Sí, no parece el típico antro oscuro — sonrió Astrid. — Oye, no te lo he dicho antes, pero me gusta tu corte de pelo.

— Gracias. No se nota que fue un accidente con las tijeras, ¿verdad?

— Ni de lejos, Te queda muy bien.

— Mi madre dice que me da personalidad. — dijo Ruffnut al tiempo que se atusaba el pelo.

El barman les sirvió lo que habían pedido y la chica del pelo corto se sorprendió de que su amiga no pidiera una copa como los demás. Se había pedido un refresco con hielo.

— ¿No tomas? ¿Ni uno suave?

— Quizá después. El simple olor a alcohol me hacer recordar a Ares.

— Ahora que lo mencionas ¿qué pasó con él?

Astrid no quería hablar de ello. Todavía no se sentía bien como para poder contarlo. Ruffnut era una de sus mejores amigas y…quizá solo tenía que intentarlo. Así, tal vez, se sentiría mejor.

— ¿Desde dónde quieres saber?

— Un poco desde el principio. Me perdí en el concierto. Para cuando te fuiste del Centro, hasta que no pregunté por la versión original, no me enteré que estabas con Ares.

— ¿Versión original?

— Hay quien decía que te habías ido a Bog Burglar, pero Heather me contó que no, que te fuiste a Berserk.

— Bueno, de eso… ¿Recuerdas el día del concierto? Ares me acompañó a mi casa. Hablamos y bueno, acepté ser su novia.

— ¿Cómo te lo pidió? — preguntó curiosa.

— Realmente no me lo pidió formalmente. Dio por hecho que le diría que sí.

— Ay, Astrid… con los chicos no hay que ser así. — Ruffnut negaba con la cabeza — ¿Ves ese idiota de ahí? El que está al lado de mi hermano.

— ¿El de pelo en punta?

— Sí, ese. Lleva diciendo que algún día seré su novia desde que empezamos la secundaria. Seis años después sigue con esa estúpida idea, pero yo no le doy chance.

— El problema es que él sí me gustaba… — admitió — Como iba diciendo, me invitó a pasar las vacaciones en Berserk con él y sus amigos. Pensé que sería divertido y así podría demostrarle que podía ser como él, que no era… aburrida.

— ¿Qué dijo tu padre?

— No le gustó la idea de que saliera con "el chico malo de Berk" y mucho menos que quisiera irme con él a otra ciudad.

— Me imagino… — Ruffnut había terminado su bebida, y llamó al camarero para que le trajera una a ella y a su amiga.

— Ruff yo no…

— Una no te hará daño. Además, ya la he pedido, no pretenderás que me tome yo las dos, ¿no?

— Está bien — sonrió al ver que su amiga se lo decía de forma sincera.

— Sigue contándome. — pidió.

— El primer día que llegamos a Berserk, me di cuenta de que quizá no había sido una buena idea ir con Ares.

— ¿Qué hizo el desgraciado?

— Me ignoró. Ni siquiera me presentó ante sus amigos como se debe. — empezaba a enfadarse por recordar cada una de esas veces que él le hizo a un lado.

— ¡Qué idiota! — dio un trago a su bebida y Astrid la imitó. Lo frío de la bebida, consiguió calmarla.

— Encima, tuvo la cara de preguntarme si estaba enojada con él. ¿A ti te parece? — Astrid volvió a beber. — Y yo como tonta le dije que no, que me dolía la cabeza por las tres malditas horas que pasamos en el tren.

— Tendrías que habérselo dicho de una. — Ruffnut bebió y Astrid la siguió. El comentario de su amiga la había hecho sentirse más tonta aún.

— Ese mismo día fuimos a la casa de… una chica con pelo rosa porque nos invitaron a una barbacoa. — bufó — Fue la peor decisión de mi vida. Todos fumaban y bebían y odio el olor a tabaco.

— Lo bueno de este sitio es que los que fuman, se quedan fuera. — Ruffnut intentó cambiar de tema porque se veía venir que Astrid iba a querer sacar los trapos sucios al mismo tiempo que bebía. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo pidió la segunda.

— Y en casa era peor, no se molestaba en ir a fumar a la ventana. No, él tenía que hacerlo en el comedor, con un vaso como cenicero. Y adivina, luego _yo_ tenía que recogerlo.

Aquello sí que le molestó a Ruff. ¿Cómo podía un engreído querer a su novia de esa manera? Conocía lo justo y lo necesario a Astrid como para saber que ella no era así. El tipo se estaba aprovechando de que ella quería intentarlo y no debía ser así. Si su amiga necesitaba maldecirle, ella se uniría a la causa.

···

Hiccup se encontraba solo leyendo en el salón. Su padre había dicho que tenía que reponer fuerzas, por lo que se fue directo a su habitación después de cenar. El joven castaño se mantenía despierto para cumplir su promesa en el caso de que Astrid llamara porque necesitase algo.

Lo que no supo, es que su teléfono sonaría esa noche, pero no con Astrid al otro lado.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿Eres tú?

— ¿Ruff? ¿Pasa algo?

— Me da apuro decírtelo, pero Astrid está viviendo en tu casa y creo que es lo adecuado y…

— ¿Qué pasa? Me estás asustando — Hiccup, ya alterado, tiró el libro al sofá.

— _Ven por favor._ Astrid necesita ayuda.

Sin esperar otra respuesta, tomó su chaqueta y las llaves de la casa. Al salir, el frío de la noche lo golpeó en la cara. Sin detenerse a pensar, empezó a correr hacia el local.

···

— ¿Hiccup? ¡Hiccup! — Ruff solo oyó el pitido de que le habían colgado.

La chica estaba en el baño, aunque eso solo era una simple excusa. Al principio le había parecido divertido animar a Astrid a que descargara todo su arsenal de maldiciones hacia el tipo, porque pensó que así le serviría, pero cuando de tanto en tanto, pedía una copa más y de pronto se echó a llorar, ya no pensaba que fuera buena idea.

Al salir del baño y acercarse a la barra, vio que su amiga estaba cabizbaja, murmurando cosas que apenas llegó a entender.

 _—_ _Todo lo que necesitaba eras tú_ — balbuceó — _Recurría a ti..._ siempre...

— Astrid — susurró Ruffnut — Vamos a salir afuera, ¿sí?

Astrid se dejó hacer cuando Ruff pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de su hombro para ayudarla a caminar. No sabía en qué estado estaba su amiga, por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse y no dejarla caer. Pagó por lo que consumieron y como pudo le hizo una seña a su hermano para que, en cuanto pudiese, saliera.

Afuera hacía frío, pero sabía que era mejor tenerla fuera, que dentro y cerca de cualquier cosa que se tomara.

— ¿Qué pasa hermana? Oh, no. — Tuff reparó en que su amiga no estaba en las mejores condiciones. — Hiccup nos va a matar.

— Eso no importa — le regañó — Vea por la camioneta. Tenemos que llevarla a casa de Hiccup.

— ¿Le llamaste?

— Sí, vete.

El rubio salió corriendo en busca de su vehículo. Se supone que se iban a cuidar entre sí y Astrid había acabado mal.

Al poco tiempo, Hiccup apareció con las mejillas rojas de tanto correr y la respiración agitada. Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y poder hablar.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Digamos que se desahogó.

Astrid estaba en un punto intermedio entre la consciencia y la semiconsciencia. Podía oír todo lo que hablaban, pero no se sentía con fuerzas como para hablar o abrir los ojos siquiera. Solo notó cómo la abrigaban con la misma chaqueta de hace unos días.

La bocina de la camioneta los alertó. Con ayuda de Ruffnut, Hiccup pudo subir a Astrid, de tal modo que parecía que la abrazaba. Con todos arriba, Tuff empezó el camino a la residencia Haddock.

— Hiccup, que sepas que yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto. — intentó bromear, pero no recibió ni media carcajada.

El castaño veía cómo dormía. Su respiración estaba calmada y ella parecía tranquila. Pensó en todo lo que se había desahogado y cayó en la cuenta de que nunca le preguntó cómo estaba. Tal vez había pensado demasiado en la opción de tener una oportunidad con ella y había olvidado por lo que habían pasado. Ahora la observaba y aquello debía ser como si _las puertas del cielo no abriesen_ para ella. Muchas veces, desde que la conoció la comparaba con un ángel y ahora la sentía _caer con sus alas rotas._ Y él no podía hacer nada.

— Llegamos Hiccup. ¿Te ayudamos?

— Tranquilos, creo que puedo. — sin más, bajó del vehículo con Astrid agarrada a su hombro.

Hiccup empezó a caminar con pasos torpes hacia la puerta de su casa. Apenas pudo agarrar las llaves con intención de hacer el mínimo ruido posible. No quería que su padre se enterara de aquello.

— Astrid… ¿estás despierta? — se sintió tonto al preguntar lo obvio, pero al tener que subir escaleras, no quería sufrir un accidente. — Lo siento Astrid. — Muy a su pesar, la cargó en brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

Consiguió subir las escaleras y para no causar más ruido, caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo con ella todavía en brazos.

— Te voy a quitar esta chaqueta — murmuró Astrid.

— Te la regalo si quieres.

— Hiccup — el sueño se notaba en su voz, así como su estado de leve ebriedad.

— Dime — susurró.

— ¿Vale la pena? — calló, pero no esperó a que él le contestara — _Dime si vale la pena salvarme._

Hiccup no respondió al ver que otra vez caía dormida entre pequeños hipidos. Se notaba que quería llorar. Cuando llegó al cuarto, destapó como pudo las mantas y la acostó. La dejó con el mismo vestido que traía a riesgo de llevarse alguna paliza después. La arropó y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Ya en su habitación, aprovechó para cambiarse y pensar. Ruffnut dijo que ella estaba mal y todo fue porque empezó a hablar del idiota de Ares.

Era tonto seguir con los "celos", ya que supuestamente ella lo había dejado, ¿no?

Pensó y reflexionó, llegando a una dolorosa conclusión: quizá era hora de admitir que Astrid no sería para él, porque siempre estaría el fantasma de Ares.

* * *

Lo dicho, espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué creen que pasará en el siguiente? Por que Hiccup piensa darse un poco por vencido...

 **KatnissSakura:** No por favor, accidentes no, que al final acabo matándolos a todos (Remember "Rutina"?). Solo trama melodramática amorosa (?) En fin, saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** El primer juego lo conocí aquí. Yo soy argentina, más concreto, de Buenos Aires, pero por cosas de la vida *padres* vivo en España. Lamentablemente a Hipo lo llamaron para otra cosa. A ver qué pasa ahora. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegro que te gustaran los mellizos. *únete a mi fundación imaginara _Un Hiccup para todos/as_ * Necesito dormir, ¿vale? el sueño me hace decir estupideces. Saludos.

 **Risu-chan xD:** Pues ya somos dos (tres con mi hermana) Espero que llegues a este capi pronto, así lees la contestación. Espero que te guste hasta aquí y los que vengan después. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegra que te encantara y gracias, también me alegra que te guste cómo escribo. Saludos.

Gracias a los follow/favorite y a los lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	9. Figured you out

Siento que venga tarde (ya pasó de día), pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 9: Figured you out

·

Stoick desayunaba en la cocina junto con su hijo mientras leía el periódico. El joven castaño estaba callado y algo intimidado por la forma en que su padre le estaba mirando de tanto en tanto por encima de las páginas. Había algo que se le escapaba, pero no llegaba a comprender el qué. No al menos hasta que su padre habló.

— Parece que ayer se divirtieron hijo, ¿no es así?

— ¿Eh? — lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado — A… ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, ayer te oí llegar y cuando pasaste por mi puerta, llevabas a la chica Hofferson en brazos.

— Papá, no es…

— Yo creo que ya tienes una edad para esto, así que no voy a decir nada en contra. Pero también quiero que sepas que no me gusta que andes bebiendo hasta tan tarde.

— Creo que…

— Lo único que quiero es que tengan cuidado con lo que hacen. Son jóvenes, no idiotas.

— En serio papá, yo…

— Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya. Buena charla. Nos vemos en la noche.

Sin esperar una respuesta, se levantó, tomó su maletín y caminó hacia la puerta. Hiccup, rojo como un tomate, no pudo decir nada en su defensa. Ni aclarar lo que había pasado, ni la excusa bien pensada que tenía para ello. Rendido, hizo chocar su cabeza con la mesa.

— ¿No es demasiado pronto para maltratarte así?

Al oír esa voz, levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con Heather.

— ¿Cómo has entrado? — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— Hola Heather, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? Oh, Hiccup, gracias por preguntar, realmente buenas, la pasé en grande y…

— Está bien, está bien, perdona ¿quieres tomar algo? — ofreció el chico.

— La verdad que venía a recogerte a ti y a Astrid y también para darle su llave, por cierto… ¿dónde está?

— Bueno… ayer salió con Ruff y Tuff a tomar algo y la cosa acabó mal. Está arriba durmiendo y no quiero despertarla.

— ¿Por qué? Astrid suele controlarse.

— En resumen: ahogó sus penas.

— ¿Por qué no lo vi venir? Me parece que Astrid y yo tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

— ¿Nos vamos? — ofreció Hiccup, levantándose de su asiento y dejando sus utensilios en el fregadero.

Heather caminó hacia la puerta, esperando que el chico la siguiera. Antes de salir de la cocina, Hiccup dejó escrito un mensaje en una pizarra magnética que estaba pegada en el refrigerador.

— ¿Te importa si dejo las llaves aquí? No quiero llevármelas de nuevo y seguro que Astrid tiene ganas de volver a su casa y con la cabeza que tengo, seguro que se me olvida dárselas.

— Sin problemas.

···

Astrid despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. El solo hecho de abrir los ojos le hizo sentir una punzada en la frente. Otra vez, le costó reparar en dónde estaba. Todo lo que pasó el día anterior estaba borroso en su mente.

Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primera, estaba con el vestido del día anterior, por lo cual, no había llegado a la cama por su propio pie porque no lo recordaba y al verse envuelta con la chaqueta de Hiccup, dedujo que fue él quien la llevó hasta ahí; y segunda, no oía nada ¿acaso estaba sola?

Se acomodó el vestido y bajó de puntillas a la planta baja y ver si por lo menos encontraba a Stoick, pero no. Estaba sola.

Volvió a su habitación, tomó ropa nueva y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Al verse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de las pintas tan pobres que tenía. Los ojos medio enrojecidos, el pelo enmarañado y el poco maquillaje que llevaba en los ojos, corrido, como si hubiera llorado. Abrió la canilla y dejó el agua fría correr. Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha.

El agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo consiguió despertarla y darse cuenta de la situación. Ayer había llegado ebria a la casa donde le habían ofrecido quedarse. El padre de Hiccup estaba en la casa, ¿la habría visto así? Si estaba con el vestido puesto, es que ni siquiera habría llegado ella sola, ¿tan mal estaba? Al menos esperaba no haber metido en problemas al pobre hijo.

"¡Qué vergüenza!" se reprendió mentalmente.

Pasó un rato más sintiendo cómo de a poco pequeños flashes llenaban los huecos de su mente. Había bebido, se había desahogado y había llorado.

Salió de la ducha, se cubrió con una toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse y peinarse, bajó a la cocina, donde encontró el mensaje que le había dejado Hiccup.

"Toma lo que quieras del refrigerador. Pásate por el Centro cuando puedas, Heather llegó y quiere verte.

Pd: borra cuando termines de leer."

Astrid rió con la última parte. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó algo de fruta para desayunar, aunque considerando la hora, parecía más el almuerzo que otra cosa.

Era tarde para ir al Centro, además que no tenía cara para ver a Hiccup y mucho menos a su padre, pero era una responsabilidad. Quizá se despejaba en el camino y podría conseguir su llave. Cuando se acercó a la puerta, vio que encima de la mesilla del hall estaban sus queridas llaves.

Pensó rápido. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí y pensar en un lugar conocido.

···

— ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Astrid? — Heather había instado a Hiccup a salir del Centro a la hora de comer.

— No sé a qué te refieres… — negó Hiccup.

— Vamos, sabes que sí. ¿Has… intentado algo?

— Heather, Astrid acaba de salir de una ruptura y por lo que pasó ayer, no creo que lo haya superado o siquiera que lo haya olvidado.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó extrañada la chica. — ¿Tan malo fue?

— Creo que es mejor que le preguntes a Ruffnut, ella sabe con más detalle.

— Lo haré, pero que no me entere que te das por vencido. Sabes que soy capaz de encerrarte con ella en el cuarto de limpieza.

— Sí, como todas las películas de la vieja escuela, ¿eh? — rió — ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

— Bueno, como te decía antes, la pasé realmente bien, conocí mucha gente y…

— Con mucha gente te refieres a una persona en particular o a que hiciste amigos, es pregunta. — su mirada decía que sabía por dónde iban los tiros, pero su intención era avergonzar un poco a su amiga.

— ¡No seas chismoso! — Heather se puso roja, y vio que Hiccup la había descubierto — Está bien, puede que haya conocido a alguien.

— ¿Quién?

— Vendrá para la feria. Ahí lo conocerás.

— Bueno, espero no tener que llamar a la mafia — Hiccup chocó su puño derecho contra su mano derecha, dando a entender que si era mal chico, las cosas no irían bien — Entiendes, ¿verdad?

— Ay, si. Tú y cuántos más.

— Volvamos.

···

Astrid arrastró la maleta hasta la entrada de su solitaria casa. Se notaba que su padre llevaba un par de semanas fuera, había ambiente a cerrado y el sol no había tocado a las pobres plantas de interior. Dejó la maleta en medio del salón y subió las persianas.

Hizo una revisión corta por todas las habitaciones para comprobar que todo estaba en orden y volvió al salón para llevar su maleta al cuarto de la colada para empezar a lavar sus cosas y que no se acumulara todo. Dejó la lavadora puesta y se fue a su cuarto.

Nada más entró por la puerta, surgió una pregunta en su mente al ver qué tenía encima de su escritorio.

"¿En qué momento estaba tan… "enamorada" para correr a imprimir esa foto?"

La foto en cuestión era de ella con Ares. Él con el mismo gesto serio de siempre y ella, sonriente.

— _Eras mi maldita enfermedad favorita._

Porque sí, tenía que admitir que ella era la única a favor de esa relación. En algún momento, Heather le había insinuado que era una mala idea. Hiccup cada vez que lo nombraba, demostraba que no le caía bien y su padre… la cara que puso al enterarse fue un poema.

— ¿Sabes? — empezó a hablar con la foto — No sé porqué, pero siempre me esforzaba por hacerte ver que _me encantaban los sitios a los que íbamos_ y que _me encantaba la gente que conocías_ , y tú no lo hacías conmigo. Mis amigos no te caían bien y a ellos, tú tampoco. Nunca te esforzaste.

Astrid se sentó en la cama y siguió observando esa fotografía.

— Mi tía siempre me decía que me enamorara con la cabeza, no con el corazón. El corazón late rápido y la cabeza necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. ¿Sabes qué? Tenía razón. Yo me dejé llevar.

Levantó la mirada hacia el tablón que estaba colgado en la pared. Había varias notas y algunas fotos, una de ellas, la del concierto, en la que salía con la gente del voluntariado.

— Ah, _me encantaban esos buenos momentos que arruinabas_ al separarme de mis amigos, llegué a pensar que te importaba. — suspiró recordando el día que empezó todo — _Y ahora que sé quién eres, no fue tan difícil entenderlo._ Tú querías otra cosa, pero yo _…_

Se levantó bruscamente para quedar de pie frente al espejo del tocador.

— Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor para decirte que _odiaba los lugares a los que íbamos_ y si me hubieras dado tiempo, _odiaría a la gente que conoces_ — estaba a punto de arrugarla — ¿Sabes lo que más odio de todo lo que tuvimos? _Odio la forma en que no te podía decir que no._

Levantó la mirada y miró su reflejo en el espejo, muy diferente en comparación a esa mañana. El día anterior, había podido descargarse de todo lo que ella consideraba que él había hecho mal. No se acordaba de mucho, pero después de llorar y tras despertarse de un sueño poco reparador, se sintió ligeramente mejor. Hoy, había soltado todo estando consciente de que lo hacía. Le hubiera gustado decírselo a la cara, pero en el fondo sabía que no valía la pena.

Ella había cambiado por él y no al contrario.

Mirando al espejo, llegó a un último pensamiento. Antes de salir de su cuarto, arrugó la fotografía y la tiró en la papelera de al lado de su escritorio.

Quería borrar todo aquello.

Era hora de pasar página.

Tal vez, en un futuro, podría volver a creer en alguien como para darle su corazón.

* * *

Bueno, me falta un capítulo para cerrar con este pequeño arco de canciones que van, digamos, seguidas en la trama.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me alegro que te gustara la canción. El vídeo era el oficial, algún día me gustaría hacer un fic con la temática del vídeo y con algo de la canción. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **videl S S:** Ahora no se da cuenta, principalmente porque está dolida. Es difícil volver a confiar. También espero que estés bien, saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Esa parte la tuve que reescribir varias veces. Me di cuenta que prácticamente estaba poniendo lo mismo que tú (en mis momentos vacíos releí "Volver a empezar") o que estaba exagerando o que no quedaba realista. Lo que tiene ser "sana" es que no vives una resaca para contarla en un fic después, ts. Con Hiccup he intentado rescatar el "no sé que hacer, no lo voy a conseguir" de la primera película, pero en capítulos siguientes, quizá se vea el otro lado. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Jaja, bueno, Heather le sigue intentando dar ánimos, así que en eso sí que acertaste. Con respecto al fútbol... no soy de River. Según dónde esté se supone que soy o de San Lorenzo (con mi abuelo) o de Boca Jr. (con mi padre), pero nunca de River, así que su victoria ni me va ni me viene. jaja, saludos.

 **Jessy brown:** Astrid está un poco renuente a ello. Todavía no es tiempo de fijarse en alguien más. Con el tiempo se verá. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Un poco rindiéndose, pero ya tiene a Heather detrás de él diciéndole que no lo haga. Igualmente, también recibirá apoyo de donde no se lo espera. Saludos.

Gracias por leer también a los favorite/follow y a los lectores en la sombra.

Hasta la próxima semana.

Heimao3


	10. Lullaby

Tarde, otra vez. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Para el próximo habrá un avance en el tiempo, ya no será como si hubiera pasado en el mismo día.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 10: Lullaby

·

Heather estaba interesada en saber qué había pasado con Astrid en esos días que no estuvo y Ruffnut, aprovechando que estaban juntas recogiendo en la ludoteca, se lo fue contando de a poco.

— ¿Algo más?

— No. En resumen, el tipo era muy idiota.

— Sabía que tendría que haberle dicho algo. — negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí misma — Espero poder verla ahora al menos.

— Hablando de eso, ¿cómo está? Ayer no se fue muy bien que digamos y no la he visto en todo el día.

— Cuando llegué a casa de Hiccup estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido hoy?

— No lo sé. Quizá esté con dolor de cabeza.

Las dos chicas siguieron recogiendo en silencio los materiales del taller de ese día. De tanto en tanto, soltaban alguna pregunta al aire, pero no hubo conversación. Las dos estaban pensativas.

Hiccup había terminado de acomodar mesas en el comedor, por lo que caminó hasta la ludoteca para ver si Astrid estaba, pero se llevó una pequeña desilusión al ver que solo estaban Heather y Ruffnut.

— Hola chicas. — saludó.

— ¿Qué hay Hiccup? — levantó la mirada la rubia.

— ¿Sabes algo de Astrid? — preguntó Heather.

— Iba a preguntarte lo mismo porque no la he visto en todo el día, tampoco he recibido ninguna llamada ni nada.

— ¿Crees que seguirá en tu casa?

— No lo sé.

Terminaron de recoger la sala y tomaron sus cosas de la taquilla. Cuando salieron del edificio, se encontraron con Astrid, quien parecía que les llevaba esperando un buen rato.

— ¡Astrid! — chilló Ruff al verla — ¿Estás bien? Siento lo de ayer…

— No es culpa tuya Ruff y sí, estoy mejor. Con algo de jaqueca, pero bien.

Heather se adelantó a sus amigos y abrazó a la rubia. Astrid le correspondió.

— Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

— Yo también — dijo segura, algo que la pelinegra notó.

— Dejé las llaves en casa de Hiccup, ¿vamos a buscarlas?

— Igualmente, puedes quedarte si…

— No hace falta. — le cortó — Vi las llaves, así que ya recogí mis cosas y las llevé a mi casa.

Hiccup sintió como si ella le estuviera evadiendo, ya que ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda para acomodar las cosas?

— Bueno… por ahora no. Gracias Heather.

— ¿Estás segura? Podemos llamar a Tuff para que lo haga. — afirmo Ruff.

— No, tranquila — rió.

— Bueno, entonces, al menos te acompañamos a casa. — sugirió Heather.

Hiccup iba a retirarse silenciosamente para no molestar a las chicas, pero una bocina llamó la atención de todos.

— ¡Eh, Ruff! Date prisa, tenemos que ir a casa.

La rubia iba a protestar, pero fugazmente recordó el pequeño gran compromiso que tenía en casa. Al ver que Hiccup se estaba yendo, le ofreció darle alcance, a lo que él no se negó.

— ¿Segura de que no quieres ayuda? — volvió a preguntar Heather, cambiando el tono por uno más divertido.

— Está bien — admitió — necesito hablar con alguien.

— ¿Te parece si compramos algo para cenar y hablamos tranquilas?

— Bueno, me parece bien.

— Espérame un momento y le digo a mi madre.

Astrid esperó fuera del edificio a que viniera Heather. Había ido al centro con la intención de disculparse con Hiccup por desaparecer de su casa, pero no se vio con el valor suficiente después de todo lo que él le había dado. Ahora, hablar con una amiga, le vendría bien.

— Ya está, podemos irnos.

Las dos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de la rubia. Ella no quería empezar a hablar del tema que la aquejaba, menos que antes, pero seguía revoloteando en su mente. Heather lo entendió y le habló de sus vacaciones.

— Algún día tenemos que ir con Ruff a Raven Point. Es un lugar hermoso.

— Seguro que sí.

— Pero si te digo algo, los paisajes no fueron lo que más me gustó de allí.

— Eso suena a que conociste a alguien… — insinuó Astrid.

— Eres igual que Hiccup, pero sí. Conocí a alguien. Vendrá para las ferias de Berk.

— Seguro que es un buen chico.

Entraron a un restaurante de comida rápida para ordenar su cena. En pocos minutos las atendieron y unos minutos después ya estaban fuera, de camino otra vez a casa de Astrid.

— ¿Qué opinas del corte de pelo de Ruff?

— ¿Se cortó el pelo?

— No me digas que no la viste. — se sorprendió Astrid — lo tiene muy corto, más alto que los hombros.

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué despiste! Mañana me fijaré mejor — Heather se rió de sí misma por pasar por alto ese detalle.

Astrid sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa. Heather entró después que ella y dejó la bolsa del restaurante en la mesa del comedor.

— Traeré servilletas — dijo Astrid antes de meterse en la cocina

— Está bien.

Mientras Astrid rebuscaba en la cocina, Heather se dedicó a sacar la comida de la bolsa y a acomodarla en la mesa.

— Ya estoy. — la rubia dejó las servilletas en la mesa y se sentó.

— Buen provecho — Heather se sentó y tomó su comida.

En un principio, no hablaron cosas de interés, pero ambas sabían que en algún momento tocarían el tema que flotaba en el aire.

— ¿Qué tal en Berserk? — preguntó tímidamente la pelinegra.

Astrid suspiró.

— Supongo que ya te has enterado que Ares y yo lo dejamos. — Heather asintió — Me harté de la situación y volví. No hay mucho más.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Pues… cuando salí de allá estaba dolida. Me sentí engañada y llena de rabia.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Creas o no, estoy mejor. Sé… que ayer lloré por eso, pero hoy he decidido que no me tengo que dejar ganar por algo así. Tengo que pasar página.

— Me alegra oír eso.

— Realmente, fue una relación tóxica. Acabó mal, no te lo niego, pero esperaba algo diferente.

— Puedo hacerme a la idea.

·

Al día siguiente, Astrid se sintió mejor al haber hablado con una voz amiga. Se sentía en casa al fin, rodeada de gente que sí la quería. Lo único que no encajaba, era el estar esquivando a Hiccup por los pasillos. Le debía una disculpa, pero se le hacía un tanto violento acercarse así de la nada.

No fue hasta la hora de comer que vio una oportunidad de hablar con él.

— Hola Hiccup, ¿puedo sentarme? — pidió con una leve sonrisa.

— Em… claro — contestó extrañado.

Astrid se sentó en frente del chico, pero siguió mirando su plato. Hiccup movía su comida de un lado a otro, esperando que acabase ese silencio tan incómodo que se había formado entre los dos, solo que él no se sentía capaz de romperlo.

— Hiccup, yo… — la rubia se armó de valor — Siento mucho haberte causado problemas el otro día, yo… debí haberme ido el primer día y…

— Si es porque llegaste… así el otro día, no te hagas problema. Necesitabas desahogarte — sonrió — Aunque no comparto el método — señaló.

Astrid rió. Se había preocupado de más con la situación. Se permitió llevarse algo a la boca con la tranquilidad de saber que él no estaba enfadado y que tampoco lo había metido en problemas. Cuando levantó la vista a verlo, supo que algo andaba mal con él.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — preguntó.

Entonces Hiccup recordó las palabras de Heather minutos atrás, dándole ánimos para dar un paso adelante con Astrid. Pero aún no le parecía correcto. Por lo pronto, decidió ir por otro camino para poder pisar sobre seguro después.

— Bueno… digamos que tengo un problema.

— ¿Un problema?

— Sí… estoy… algo confundido por un tema…

— Tal vez pueda ayudarte. — se ofreció, sabiendo que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

— Es una chica. — nada más soltar la palabra "mágica" ambos se sonrojaron. Él, porque sabía que la tenía delante, pero ella, no supo descifrar por qué.

— Y… ¿qué pasa con ella?

Hiccup pensó rápido para decorar un poco las cosas. Si decía que se trataba de "una chica que ha roto con su novio" sería muy obvio de quién se trataba.

— Bueno… creo que me he ilusionado con ella. La conozco desde hace algún tiempo y… — no continuó, solo movió los brazos, dando a entender que estaba hecho un lío.

En verdad, ideas contradictorias se batían en un debate interno. Por una parte, Heather había conseguido que se plantease la idea de acercarse a Astrid con las intenciones que verdaderamente tenía, pero otra parte, además de tener ese miedo a ser rechazado, decía que todavía no era lo correcto. Como punto intermedio, solo había una postura: entonces ¿cuándo?

 _—_ _Bueno… yo conozco esa sensación._ — admitió. En el fondo, sintió una extraña sensación cuando él dijo que "la conocía de algún tiempo".

Hiccup la miró fijamente y pudo ver cómo ella bajó la mirada a su plato, un tanto sonrojada.

— Lo dices por… ya sabes… — inquirió.

— Sé que me ilusioné con él. Sé que existen los pros y los contras y después de todo lo que pasó, no me siento tan… "mal" — el joven castaño la miró extrañado — Sé que una parte de ti quiere, pero la otra directamente dice que no puede por el simple hecho de tener miedo al rechazo.

— Creo que te voy entendiendo.

— _Lo que trato de decirte es que nunca es tan malo. Escúchalo de alguien que ha pasado por lo que estás pasando tú._ — Hiccup se sorprendió de la soltura con la que le hablaba — Me ilusioné, sí, pero hubo algún momento en que sé que se sentía bien esa ilusión. Y si te hace sentir bien, ¿por qué no luchar por ella?

— Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

Astrid había atado cabos rápidamente. La conocía de algún tiempo y se había ilusionado, la primera persona que se le vino a la mente, fue Heather quien recientemente había conocido a "alguien". Quizá ese alguien era la fuente de las preocupaciones de Hiccup. Aunque no podía negar que había una pequeña parte de su ser que clamaba porque aquello no fuera verdad.

— No te rindas con ella. — sabía que iba en contra de los intereses de su amiga, pero también sabía que ambos podían hacer una muy buena pareja. Por algo eran sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí. ¿Rendirse? No. _Deja de pensar en el camino más fácil._

Y sin saberlo, Astrid le dio esperanzas a Hiccup para volver a replantearse sus esquemas. Escucharla hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre su exnovio le había abierto los ojos. Ella había pasado página en el buen sentido de la expresión.

— Gracias Astrid.

·

— Hola, ¿tía Bertha?

"¿Astrid?"

— Sí, soy yo ¿cómo estás?

"Muy bien, echándote de menos"

— ¿Está mi padre por ahí?

"Lo siento, pero ha salido con tu prima a comprar."

— Oh, bueno, no pasa nada.

"¿Estás bien Astrid?"

— Bueno… supongo que mi papá les habrá contado que fui a Berserk a pasar las vacaciones con…

"Tu novio, sí."

— A decir verdad, ya no es mi novio.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿estás bien?" Definitivamente estaba empezando a odiar esa pregunta.

— Sí tía. Tenías razón con eso de que tenemos que enamorarnos con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

"Al principio suena cruel, pero créeme, es verdad."

— Lo sé. Lo aprendí por las malas.

"Igualmente, _aún eres demasiado joven._ Ya verás, _lo mejor está por venir._ "

— Gracias tía. Siempre has sabido aconsejarme.

"Para eso estoy."

— Dile a mi padre que estoy bien, ¿si?

"Tranquila, se lo diré."

— Está bien. Adiós.

"Adiós."

Astrid había llamado por teléfono a su padre, pero respondió su tía. Había tenido una buena charla y lo agradecía. No había dicho que había vuelto a Berk, pero pensó que ya lo supondrían ellos. A su padre le quedaba una semana de vacaciones. A lo sumo, dos. No lo sabía con exactitud.

Una vez hubo terminado de cenar y de ducharse, se echó a la cama. Había tenido días difíciles después del "incidente" pero sabía que podría salir de eso. No por nada era una Hofferson, además, tenía a sus amigos que la apoyaban, ¿qué más podía pedir?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Hiccup ha recibido apoyo de Astrid y ella piensa que es por otra persona, ¿qué pasará?

 **KatnissSakura:** A mí los elevadores ya me causan mareos estando de normal... ts. No me quiero imaginar si tengo un aliciente. ¿Fase de luto? No había oído de eso. Bueno, a Astrid le duró... ¿4 días? ¿4 horas? En fin, también me parece mal eso de "guardarle luto a una relación rota" Si se rompió, mínimo hay un motivo de peso. En fin, saludos.

 **Flame n' Shadows:** Eso ya se verá. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Era el último capítulo del arco "Astrid vuelve a Berk y olvida a Ares y pasa página" Todavía me faltan 9 canciones, así que tengo capítulos para rato. Saludos.

 **Jessy brown:** Sí, relación de hermanos aunque Astrid empieza a pensar otra cosa. Todavía no sé si darle el trabajo de celestina. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Está en ello. AL menos ya no lo ve como una tragedia. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Realmente dudo de que sea un refrán. Es lo que suele decirme mi madre cuando nos da la charla de cómo conoció a mi padre (?) Pero lo creo bueno consejo. Uh, todavía tendrás que esperar por la persona. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer a los favorite/follow y a los lectores en la sombra.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	11. If today was your last day

Bueno, sé que vengo con un día de tardanza. Siento eso, peor ayer prácticamente no estuve en casa y por la noche me surgió un imprevisto que hasta tarde no pude centrarme en el capítulo. Recién terminado, espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 11: If today was your last day

·

Había pasado una semana desde que Astrid se decidió por fin a pasar página y a disfrutar por sí misma el verano. Lo único que necesitaba, era a sus amigos cerca, nada de pensar con el corazón.

El Centro había recibido una ayuda extra al llegar el primo de Hiccup –de nuevo– de Breakneck Bog. Snotlout eligió estar en la ludoteca, aunque su primo pidiera que fuera al comedor –aunque dejó de pedirlo al cambiarse Astrid con él– ya que esperaba poder encontrar un buen aprendiz en la ludoteca, alguien que lo tomara como ejemplo y que le fuera leal. Fue entonces cuando vio un niño queriendo hacerse el jefe, pero sin éxito. El mayor se metió en la pequeña disputa por el capitaneo del equipo y le enseñó "cómo se debía hacer". Desde ese minuto, tenía a Gustav detrás de él.

— Snotlout, ¿podrías venir a ayudar? — pidió Heather.

— Si vas a estar aquí, al menos haz algo. — protestó Ruffnut.

— Estoy supervisando, linda. — fue su respuesta.

— No tiene caso, déjalo Ruff — calmó a la rubia. — Gustav, te recuerdo que tienes recoger con los de tu mesa.

— Yo soy el líder, — se señaló a sí mismo — Ellos ya saben qué hacer.

— Señora Larson, ¿cómo está? — empezó a hablar exageradamente la pelinegra, alertando al joven, que inmediatamente se levantó a ordenar.

— Desertor — murmuró Snotlout.

— Buenas tardes señorita Heather, Ruffnut. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y ustedes?

— Muy bien, señora.

— ¿Se porta bien mi hijo?

Antes de que Ruffnut empezara una retahíla de cosas que hizo Gustav, Heather se adelantó.

— Sí, ahora está recogiendo.

— Cuando termine, me lo mandan por favor.

— Claro.

La señora Larson salió de la ludoteca y volvió al comedor a seguir hablando con algún vecino. Heather suspiró y volvió a sus labores, sin prestar atención a Snotlout y su "tarea de supervisión".

·

En el comedor, Astrid y Hiccup se aseguraban que todos os que se quedaban a comer tuvieran agua y no necesitaran nada. Una vez terminado el reconocimiento, se acercaron a la cocina para ver si quedaba algo que hacer. Había una fila de gente que esperaba que les sirvieran tanto para llevarse a casa como para comer en el Centro. Ellos aprovecharon y prepararon las bolsas con pan, leche y fruta para los que se lo llevaban a casa.

— Bueno, creo que ya hemos terminado por aquí — afirmó Hiccup.

— Oh, ahí está el señor Ank. Iré a hablar con él, ¿te vienes?

— ¿Es ese señor?

— Sí, ¿por?

— Cuando… bueno, cuando estabas en Berserk, preguntaba mucho por ti.

— Es que lo conozco de Bog Burglar — sonrió — Ven.

Hiccup la siguió, con ganas de poder hablar más con ese hombre y poder hablar con Astrid de paso.

— Buenas tardes señor Ank, — saludó Astrid. — ¿podemos sentarnos?

— Claro que sí. — contestó alegre.

— ¿Quién es este joven? — preguntó — Siempre lo veo y se me pasa preguntarle el nombre.

— Oh, él es Hiccup. Es voluntario aquí en el comedor. — el aludido sonrió.

— Me alegro que hayas cambiado de aires, Astrid.

La rubia sintió aquello como otra punzada más que añadir a su lista. ¿Todo el mundo sabía menos ella? Echaría la culpa a las hormonas de ello.

— Señor, Astrid me dijo que viene de Bog Burglar.

— Así es.

— Ella nunca me habla de allí, ¿cómo es?

Astrid lo miró culpándole y le dio un codazo, pero él solo rió.

— No es tan diferente a Berk, pero allí tenemos costa. Algún día tendrían que ir.

— Y bueno, señor Ank, ¿qué pensamiento tiene para hoy? — preguntó Astrid.

Eso sorprendió a Hiccup. Pero cuando vio pensativo al hombre y a Astrid esperando, supo que era algo común compartir eso. Como si fuera una frase célebre que aquel hombre decía cada día.

— Bueno, hace poco visité a mi mejor amigo en el hospital porque estaba ingresado. Tuve una charla bastante interesante con él.

— Cuéntenos.

— Bueno, _mi mejor amigo me dio el mejor consejo_ de mi vida. — las miradas atentas de sus acompañantes, le instaron a seguir. — _Dijo: cada día es un regalo, no un derecho._ Tómalos como tal, _vive como si no fueras a vivir dos veces._

— ¿Está bien su amigo? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Falleció hace dos días. — contestó serio

— Lo siento mucho

— Mi pensamiento para ti Astrid y para ti también Hiccup, es que no dejen _que nada se interponga en su camino, porque las manos del tiempo nunca están de su lado._ Si no me creen, miren a mi amigo, él quería hacer muchas cosas, pero no pudo. Aún así, disfrutó mucho de sus últimos días y todo lo que tenía, lo dio a la beneficencia.

— Tiene mucha razón, señor — Hiccup recordó a su madre con esas palabras.

— Jóvenes, s _i hoy fuera su último día, ¿vivirían cada momento como el último? ¿donarían cada centavo que tengan?_

Aquella pregunta caló en los voluntarios. _"Si hoy fuera su último día…"_

— Haddock, te buscan — lo llamó un chico desde el otro lado del comedor.

— Lo siento, pero me llaman. Un gusto conocerlo señor Ank. — se despidió — Te veo luego Astrid.

El anciano y la chica se despidieron de Hiccup. Él le ofreció un poco de agua y ella aceptó gustosa. Fue entonces, que el hombre volvió a hablar.

— Es un buen chico, ¿verdad?

— Sí, es un buen amigo. — volvió a beber.

— Algo me dice que estás con mal de amores, pequeña Astrid. — la chica se atragantó un poco con el agua y tosió — Pero algo también me dice que has pasado página, ¿no es así?

— Justo eso. — admitió.

— En ese caso, tengo otro pensamiento para ti — Astrid lo miró — No te cierres al amor. _Encontrarás a la persona con la que sueñas_ y _finalmente te enamorarás. Nunca es demasiado tarde._

— Pero… — Astrid quiso replicar, pero el señor Ank se levantó con su bandeja para irse.

— Está más cerca de lo que piensas. Hasta mañana.

Astrid no reaccionó, se quedó pensando en sus últimas palabras como si la hubiera leído como un libro abierto. Su mirada quedó fija en un punto perdido en la mesa, hasta que alguien vino y la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Hey, Astrid. ¿Se fue el señor Ank?

No supo qué fue, si las palabras del señor Ank, si el tono alegre de quien la llamaba o si era otra cosa, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— Si Hiccup, ya se fue.

— ¿Te pasa algo? Parecías pensativa.

— Pensaba en algo. — contestó.

— Bueno… tenemos que acomodar el comedor para mañana.

— Vamos entonces.

·

— Como ya saben, dentro de una semana se empezarán a organizar los preparativos para la feria anual de Berk. — anunciaba la madre de Heather — Durante esa semana el Centro estará abierto a todo el público solamente por la mañana, así por la tarde, ustedes… jóvenes, podrán disfrutar de tiempo libre merecido.

Gritos y aplausos se hicieron oír, tanto que la directora tuvo que mandar hacer silencio para poder continuar.

— Necesito saber si hace falta reconfigurar los grupos de trabajo. En el comedor, el grupo que está a cargo, está haciendo muy buen trabajo, pero si alguien quiere cambiar… — dejó la cuestión en el aire.

Hubo murmullos sobre si alguien se iba a cambiar. EN el comedor eran bastantes, pues el trabajo requería más personal, y en la ludoteca eran más bien pocos, pero los necesarios para llevar las tareas a cabo. Las únicas que querían cambio, eran Heather y Ruffnut, que rogaban internamente porque Snotlout se cambiara al comedor para que ellas pudieran estar más tranquilas, pero él ni se inmutó. Estaba claro que era más fácil estar con niños que estar de pie de aquí para allá en el comedor.

— Bien, pues si no hay cambios, tenemos una semana para organizarnos y poner nuestro granito de arena en la feria. Tendremos un _stand_ en el que venderemos comida para recaudar fondos, pero de eso ya nos encargamos las cocineras. — afirmó — Y tenemos un último aviso.

— Si me permiten — habló Hiccup, saliendo del grupo de voluntarios al frente, parándose al lado de la madre de Heather — Bueno, solo quería avisar que este fin de semana, la protectora nos invita tanto a voluntarios como niños de la ludoteca y gente que venga al comedor a ir a sus instalaciones y pasar un tiempo con los animales. Ya saben, para pasar un buen rato y ayudar en lo que se pueda.

— Muchas gracias Hiccup. — agradeció — Bueno, creo que ya está todo dicho, comencemos con el día.

Los voluntarios empezaron a dividirse según la sección que les tocaba. Astrid se despidió de las chicas en el proceso y corrió para acercarse a Hiccup.

— No sabía que eras voluntario de la protectora.

— Bueno, algún día me paso por allí con Toothless, pero estoy más aquí en el Centro.

— Pues yo voy a ir.

— Me alegra oír eso. Te encantará. Hay perros, gatos, conejos y, no se lo digas a Ruff, pero también hay una serpiente.

— ¿Una serpiente?

— Larga historia.

·

La semana había pasado volando. En el comedor habían trabajado mucho para poder tener en las mejores condiciones las instalaciones y así recibir el máximo de gente posible. Se habían alistado bolsas con aperitivos para la tarde y habían invitado a los comensales habituales a participar de la feria. En la ludoteca, los talleres se centraron en hacer detalles para decorar el stand del Centro en la feria, así como preparar las guirnaldas que adornarían el Centro por dentro. Todo se había llenado de color.

Ahora, en su día de descanso, algunos voluntarios se encargaron de llevar en grupos pequeños a los niños de la ludoteca hacia la protectora.

Cuando llegaron allí, fueron recibidos por varios perros que movían la cola alegremente. Hiccup soltó a Toothless para que corriera con ellos. Astrid se quedó a su lado, viendo cómo los niños se acercaban a los perros y jugaban con ellos.

— La verdad que esto sí que es relajante.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, pasamos toda la semana trabajando mucho y ahora estamos aquí, al aire libre con un montón de animales que corren libremente — suspiró — Es hermoso.

— Sí — Hiccup admiró la serenidad con la que hablaba Astrid. Hace tiempo que no la veía así. — ¿Te gustan los gatos?

— De pequeña siempre soñé con tener un gatito — sonrió ella — Pero mi madre era alérgica, así que no pude tenerlo.

— Entonces ven, esto te va a gustar.

Hiccup la tomó del brazo, cerca de la muñeca para guiarla, pero cuando se dio cuenta de su atrevimiento, la soltó y siguió caminando, intentando que ella no viera su sonrojo.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una gran jaula donde se podían ver un montón de gatitos dentro. Todos acercándose al gran cristal para recibir atención. Hiccup pidió la llave y entraron con los mininos.

— ¿Sharpshot? ¿Sneaky? ¿Iggy? — llamó Hiccup y tres gatitos empezaron a arañar los bajos de su pantalón.

— ¿Quién le pone esos nombres?

— Em… ¿yo?

— Recuérdame que si adopto un gatito, no te deje opinar. — rió. Un gato pequeño de color marrón claro se acercó ronroneando a ella — ¿Cómo se llama este pequeño? — preguntó tomándolo en brazos.

— Siento decirte Astrid, que es hembra y… — la miró detenidamente para recordar su nombre — creo que es nueva aquí. Habrá entrado esta semana.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para poder llevármela?

— ¿Hablas en serio? — la chica asintió — Bueno… tienen que hacerte una entrevista a ti y a tu padre; si tienes ventanas, tienes que ponerles una reja y traer constancia de ello; si eres inquilino, necesitar el permiso del arrendador; todos los habitantes de la casa tienen que estar de acuerdo y no ser alérgicos… creo que no me olvido de nada.

— Entonces, ¿tengo que esperar a que mi padre vuelva?

— Lo siento…

Astrid miró a la gata, quien se regocijaba en sus caricias. Se había enamorado de la minina y no podía dejarla.

— Lo que sí puedes hacer es reservarla. Decir que quieres a esta gata y nadie podrá adoptarla a menos que cambies de opinión.

— Eso me gusta más. — alzó a la gatita para tenerla de frente — Volveré a por ti, _Stormfly_.

— Me gusta ese nombre.

* * *

Los nombres que les puse a los gatitos son los mismos que usaron en el capítulo _Worst in show (temporada 2, episodio 7)_ para los Terribles Terrors. Lo que cuenta Hiccup sobre qué necesita para adoptar a la gatita Stormfly (já, esa no se la esperaban (?)) son las cosas que nos dijeron a mi familia para adoptar a la gata Maia. Espero que les haya gustado, espero no atrasarme con el de mañana (estén atentos) y espero volver a mi ritmo habitual de publicación el lunes (mi hermana vuelve ¡yey!) En fin.

 **Jessy brown:** Creo que está visto a quién le han dado el empujón esta vez. Y con respecto a los celos, en el próximo se verá algo, muy poco, de si se generan o no, no olvidemos que va a venir "el chico" de Heather. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Y tanto valor, la ha tomado de la muñeca. Jaja, ¡acertaste! Al fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Astrid ha recibido un empujón por parte del señor Ank, alguien sabio. Por favor, no a la discriminación (?) de los despistados. Tardé dos días en darme cuenta de que una amiga hizo el mismo cambio que Ruff. El caso más grave es el de mi padre, que después de cuatro meses, se enteró que tengo la industrial. Ts. Yo no le veo nada nuevo a Fanfiction... *fue un día horrible su apagón* En fin, saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegra que te gustara la canción. Es una de mis favoritas y creo que está bastante relacionado con el capítulo en sí. El próximo capítulo tendrá un extra de acercamiento. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer también a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	12. If everyone cared

Casi a tiempo y todo (not really). Espero que les guste. Nos leemos al final.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 12: If everyone cared

·

El ambiente festivo inundaba Berk. Las ferias estaban en su primer día y parecía que iban a tener mucho éxito. Ya de mañana, las atracciones estaban al máximo con tantos niños y jóvenes que iban a disfrutarlas. Los de la ludoteca, no fueron menos.

— Heather, pareces preocupada, ¿qué te pasa? — le preguntó Ruff.

— Es que… tengo que ir a la estación a recoger a mi amigo, pero no puedo dejarte sola con…

— ¿Con estos pequeños trolls? No te preocupes, el bobo de Snotlout me ayudará.

— ¿Segura?

— No, pero por mi no te hagas problema. He traído mi silbato — ambas sonrieron cómplices.

— Te debo una. — Heather se escabulló entre el gentío y salió del recinto ferial.

En cuanto Ruff la vio irse, se dio la vuelta para encarar a los niños que tenía a cargo y poner orden entre ellos con ayuda de su fiel –y estridente– silbato.

·

El grupo había quedado en juntarse en la plaza, justo antes del pasillo de los stands. Estaban todos presentes, menos Heather, quien seguía sin aparecer desde antes de la hora de comer.

— Está tardando mucho — se preocupó Astrid.

— Tranquila, si le pasara algo, llamaría. — intentó calmarla.

Tuffnut y Snotlout se encargaron de poner de los nervios a Ruffnut con comentarios sobre su pelo y si seguía pareciendo un chico. En cierto punto de la disputa, el primo de Hiccup paró de molestar al ver la furia concentrada en sus mejillas y en el golpe que se llevó el hermano de ésta.

— Eso te pasa por idiota. — terminó de prestarles atención.

— Chicos, dejen de molestarla. — regañó Hiccup — y Ruffnut, no les hagas caso.

Fuera de su discusión, no se percataron de que una pareja llegaba a donde ellos estaban esperando.

— ¡Hey, chicos! — llamó Heather.

— Hasta que al fin llegas — protestó Snotlout, ganándose un codazo de Ruff por interrumpir.

— Ya… bueno, les quería presentar a Fishlegs, es a quien conocí en Raven Point.

— Un gusto conocerlos, Fishlegs Ingerman, futuro arqueólogo para servirles. — saludó el nuevo miembro del grupo. — Heather me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes.

Poco a poco, los demás se fueron presentando ante él, dándole la bienvenida a la ciudad y a las fiestas locales; y deseándole una buena estadía.

— Chicos, siento ser un aguafiestas, pero si no nos damos prisa, nos perderemos la inauguración. — anunció Hiccup.

— Siempre igual primo, tú no cambias — se quejó Snotlout.

Todos empezaron a acercarse al escenario, donde la madre de Heather –directora del Centro Social–, el alcalde de Berk y Stoick, el padre de Hiccup e invitado especial para dar comienzo a esa semana de fiesta; recitaban un discurso motivador y que alegrara a las masas para al fin, dar comienzo a la feria anual.

·

Apenas llevaban una hora de que se diera comienzo oficialmente a las fiestas, cuando Hiccup decidió acercarse a su padre, para ver cómo estaba. Lo vio en el stand del Centro, sentado con la madre de Heather y el señor alcalde, teniendo una animada charla.

— ¿Cómo estás papá? ¿Necesitas algo?

— Hazme un favor.

— Dime.

— Recuérdame que venga aquí más seguido, hijo — bramó contento.

— Claro papá, espero que la pases bien, nos vemos en casa. — tuvo que subir la voz para que lo escuchara.

Hiccup se sintió alegre de ver a su padre reír y pasarlo bien, aparte que era una de las pocas veces que podía disfrutar de tiempo libre debido a su trabajo.

Buscó con la mirada a su grupo de amigos y los divisó en la cola de una atracción llamada "La cárcel", que consistía en una jaula unida a una gran barra de metal que daba vueltas. Podía adivinar quién iba a subirse y quién no.

— Mejor me quedo aquí a oír sus gritos de auxilio — se burló Astrid.

— Como quieras, pero tú te lo pierdes. — contestó Tuff — ¿Y tú Snotlout? ¿Tienes miedo o qué?

— ¿Miedo? ¿yo? — aunque su voz temblaba, no iba dejar que le atacaran a su orgullo — Aparta.

Los hermanos Thorston acabaron en la misma jaula con Snotlout. Cuando la atracción empezó a dar vueltas, los gritos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Sáquenme de aquí! — el primo de Hiccup era al que más se le oía, aunque después no hubo otro reclamo, pues empezaba a divertirse.

·

Poco a poco, los stands de comida cerraron, así como las atracciones y los puestos de juegos infantiles. La gente se iba retirando a sus hogares y los encargados de la feria, empezaron a recoger todo para continuar con la fiesta al día siguiente. Sin embargo, había gente que rehusaba irse y se quedó bailando cerca del escenario.

— ¡Wow, me encantó la música que pusieron! — exclamó Tuff.

— ¡Las atracciones fueron lo mejor! — chilló Snotlout a su lado.

— ¿A ti qué te pareció Fishlegs? — preguntó Heather, a quien la sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro.

— Me alegro de que me invitaras, la pasé muy bien. — contestó igual de alegre.

— ¿Hasta cuándo estarás Fishlegs? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Hasta que Heather me eche de su casa — la aludida rió con él — Si no, pienso quedarme hasta que empiecen las clases. El programa de voluntariado suena bastante interesante.

— Bueno, entre más seamos, mejor. — acotó Astrid.

El grupo seguía caminando, alejándose del recinto ferial y su música. No tenían rumbo fijo hasta que Ruffnut habló.

— Bueno, yo digo que vayamos a tomar algo. Como… "celebración" del inicio de la feria y de nuestras cortas, pero merecidas vacaciones, ¿quién se une?

Enseguida, la mayor parte del grupo levantó la mano, uniéndose al plan.

— Lo siento chicos, pero no estoy con ganas de eso hoy. Tal vez mañana. — se disculpó Hiccup.

— ¿Y tú Astrid? — Ruff volvió a poner cara de corderito degollado para convencerla, pero esta vez, no funcionó.

— Lo siento, pero después de lo que pasó la otra vez… no — contestó divertida. Todos rieron con ella.

— En ese caso, te acompaño a casa. — ofreció Hiccup.

— Me parece bien. Pásenlo bien chicos. — los dos se despidieron del resto.

Hiccup y Astrid empezaron a caminar a la par. Era una de las pocas veces que se quedaban solos esa semana. Con todo el trabajo que hubo en el Centro, ni tiempo tuvieron de quedarse a escuchar al señor Ank.

— La verdad que me divertí mucho, ¿y tú? — habló ella.

— También. Me encantan las fiestas de Berk. Hasta mi papá pudo divertirse un rato.

Los dos siguieron caminando en silencio en dirección a la casa de ella. Solo faltaba cruzar un par de calles y llegarían a su destino, así que Astrid, que todavía estaba sola en su casa, no quería que Hiccup se fuera. Habían un banco cerca, por lo que le insistió para sentarse.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— No, es solo que… no sé, tal vez podemos hablar un rato más. — ofreció Astrid y Hiccup no se negó.

 _Desde debajo de un árbol, miraban al cielo._ Parecía que no querían llegar al contacto visual al que estaban obligados. Solo estaban ellos, envueltos es un silencio roto por el ruido de la fiesta.

— Oye Astrid, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Me la acabas de hacer — rió ante la obviedad — Dime.

— Bueno, la verdad que nunca te he preguntado, pero… ¿cómo estás después de todo lo que pasó? — preguntó inseguro y tratando de evitar nombrar al innombrable.

Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, con Hiccup era más difícil hablar de Ares que con otra persona.

— No tienes por qué contármelo. Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

— Estoy bien Hiccup.

El chico se quedó tranquilo al oírlo con tanta seguridad de su parte. Heather se lo había dicho antes, incluso lo había oído de Ruffnut, pero confirmarlo por sí mismo, había valido la pena.

— _Si a todos les importara… —_ Astrid suspiró. — No eres el único que me pregunta cómo estoy.

— _Nadie lloraría_ , nadie sufriría. — Hiccup la miró y ella le correspondió.

— _Si todos amaran y nadie mintiera. —_ Astrid desvió la mirada y cerró fuertemente los puños.

— _Imagínate cómo sería el mundo, si todos supieran amar. —_ Casi sin pensarlo, Hiccup posó una de sus manos sobre uno de los puños de la chica. — No sé qué pasó y tampoco necesito saberlo, pero para lo que quieras, puedes contar conmigo.

Quizá fue cuando ambos levantaron la mirada y se vieron directo a los ojos o quizá cuando ambos separaron las manos, como si su contacto quemara, pero no estaba claro. Ninguno sabía en lo que acababa de aflorar aquello y quizá, tampoco estaban seguros de querer saber el final. Volvieron a acomodarse en el banco, mirando un punto desconocido en el horizonte, ambos intentando esconderse del otro.

La música de la feria se había ido apagando con el paso de los minutos de la noche. Ellos seguían en silencio, hasta que decidieron romperlo.

— Tendríamos que haber ido con los demás, ¿no crees? — Hiccup intentó mirarla, pero no se sintió capaz al usar un tema tan pobre para hablar.

— _Pero aquí estamos…_

— Sí… _estamos aquí esta noche…_ — se vio desarmado y decidió callar.

Se hacía tarde y aunque Astrid no quería llegar a su solitaria casa, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, además de que no podía disponer del tiempo de Hiccup a su antojo.

— Creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa. — anunció, poniéndose de pie.

— Te acompaño. — la imitó.

Astrid no contestó, así que Hiccup lo tomó como respuesta afirmativa y caminó junto a ella. Cuando llegaron a su puerta, ella se paró enfrente de él.

— Gracias por acompañarme.

— No fue nada. — sonrió.

La chica apoyó su mano en el hombro de él y se ayudó para llegar a su mejilla y dejar un beso de despedida.

— Buenas noches Hiccup. — sin esperar respuesta, entró a su casa.

Nada más entrar a su casa, Astrid fue consciente de lo que había hecho. ¿Le había dado un beso en la mejilla? Se apoyó en la puerta al tiempo que la cerraba con rapidez. Estaba casi segura de que solo había sido un impulso. Enseguida notó cómo el calor inexistente de la noche recorría sus mejillas.

Hiccup no se lo esperaba. Quedó unos segundos inmóvil, procesando lo que había pasado. ¿Había sido un sueño? No, pues cuando se tocó la mejilla, lo sintió muy real. Todos los consejos de Heather volvieron a su mente y llegó a una conclusión.

Tenía que mover ficha. Ahora o nunca.

* * *

La atracción "La cárcel" es real. Al menos aquí en las fiestas locales de cualquier barrio. Yo no he subido porque le tengo cierto respeto a las alturas, pero mi hermana sí y bueno, creo que pasé más miedo que ella.

En fin, ha habido acercamiento, espero que les haya gustado que de a poquito se den las cosas. El próximo, creo que les gustará más.

 **KatnissSakura:** La verdad que sí piden muchos requisitos, pero es por la seguridad del animal en cuestión y para que no se tome tan a la ligera la adopción. Cada año hay casos de adopto-verano-abandono y es algo que se debería evitar. Me alegro que te gustaran los consejos, prácticamente es la canción (otra de mis favoritas) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Necesitaba meter a Stormfly, porque no se me hacía justo que estuviera Toothless y ella no, así que la protectora fue un detalle que rescaté de antes. Espero que tu semana haya terminado mejor de lo que empezó. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Jaja, sí. Si quiero seguir en el reto, tengo que terminar la historia, así que ni modo, la tengo que continuar. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por leer a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Hasta la próxima semana,

Heimao3


	13. Far away

No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, espero que les guste *creo que les va a gustar* y que lo disfruten.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

·

·

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 13: Far away

·

El joven Haddock acompañaba a la chica Hofferson las tres noches que llevaban de feria. Caminaban juntos, hablaban y volvían a caminar. Al despedirse en la puerta de ella, siempre pasaba lo mismo. Un beso en la mejilla. Aunque durante el día, en el comedor, casi no se dirigían la mirada si no estaba acompañada de un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Pero a la noche, volvía a pasar lo mismo. Los chicos se iban a tomar algo o simplemente a quedarse hablando entre ellos en el parque, mientras que Astrid se excusaba y Hiccup la seguía.

Los comentarios de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Sobre todo, provenientes de Snotlout y Tuffnut. Ellos dos se habían compinchado para hacer más vergonzoso esos momentos.

Los dos caminaban hacia la casa de ella, pero como venían haciendo los últimos días, pararon en la banca para quedarse hablando de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente. El día en el centro, la charla con el señor Ank o con cualquiera de los asistentes al comedor o simplemente, la tarde que habían pasado en la feria. Cuando dejaron de escuchar la música de fondo, se levantaron para seguir a la casa de ella.

Desde el primer día que la acompañó y acabó con un beso en la mejilla y que al día siguiente se repitiera y al siguiente también, quería hablar con ella y declararse, pero siempre que quería comenzar a hablar, ella daba la vuelta y no se sentía capaz de detenerla.

— Te veo mañana. — se despidió Astrid tras repetir lo de las noches anteriores.

Hiccup suspiró.

— Sí, mañana. — mentalmente se regañaba por no decírselo de una vez.

Astrid cerró la puerta tras ella y se dejó caer. Mariposas en su estómago y pequeñas hormigas que parecían picarle las mejillas era su descripción al asunto. El primer día, no fue consciente. El segundo y el tercer día, sí. Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando descubrió que lo hacía con gusto. Y esa noche, lo había vuelto a hacer. Un beso en la mejilla no significaba tanto, ¿no?

En la oscuridad de su casa, se puso a pensar que quizá estaba desarrollando un tipo de afecto diferente hacia Hiccup. Ante todo, era su mejor amigo y lo quería como tal, pero esos últimos días y semanas después del "incidente" lo había sentido más cerca y que podía confiar en él. Para lo que sea. Estaba confundida. Ese torrente de sentimientos era diferente a cualquier cosa que había sentido con Ares.

No sabía con certeza qué había sido Ares para ella, pero "novio" no se acercaba a cómo sentía que debía ser. Ahora que ya no era nadie, pudo ver clara la diferencia entre él, Hiccup y sus sentimientos.

Una parte de ella no quería aceptarlo, otra quería darse una oportunidad.

¿Se estaba enamorando?

·

La tarde comenzaba como cada día de feria para el grupo. Se reunían en la plaza para después ir todos juntos por las distintas atracciones y stands de comida. Ruff y Tuff llevaban una lista de las atracciones a las que habían subido y a las que no, por lo que no repetían a menos que –según ellos– valiera la pena hacerlo.

Avanzaron hasta llegar a una atracción que se veía interesante al criterio de los mellizos, así que insistieron para que los acompañaran. Iban a ponerse a la cola todos, pero Astrid tomó del brazo a Heather y la instó a separarse un poco del grupo.

— Heather, necesito ayuda… — pidió.

— ¿Charla de chicas? — Astrid asintió y Heather se dirigió al resto de sus acompañantes — Chicos, ahora volvemos, vamos a por un refresco.

— Está bien. — Fishlegs escuchó a las chicas.

— Si nos buscan, estaremos en el stand del Centro. — finalizó la pelinegra.

Astrid y Heather se separaron del grupo para ir hacia el stand del Centro y poder tomar algo mientras tenían esa charla que la rubia tanto necesitaba.

— Cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?

— Bueno… sabes que no voy con ustedes después de la fiesta y que vuelvo con Hiccup a casa, ¿verdad?

— Sigue — la chica cambió el gesto, prediciendo qué iba a decir su amiga.

— Cada vez que llegamos a mi puerta… me despido de él… con un beso en la mejilla — lo último lo dijo tan rápido que sorprendió a Heather, ¿había entendido bien? ¿un beso?

— ¿Qué? ¿es en serio? — ella asintió — Entonces, ¿cuál es tu problema?

— Creo… creo que me gusta. — admitió. Sus mejillas denotaban la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento al decirlo en voz alta.

— Gustar de gustarte o gustar de que… bueno, ya sabes.

— No lo sé. — levantó las manos, realmente estaba confundida — Aunque hayan sido pocos días que ha pasado "eso", siento como si pudiera hacerlo todos los días. Es… raro.

— Siento decirte Astrid, que estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena — rió — Amiga, estás enamorada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. A solas en su habitación, había admitido que quizás estuviera enamorada, pero oírlo de otra persona, realmente la ponía de los nervios.

— Yo…

— ¿Qué pasa Astrid? Hay algo que te preocupa.

— Es que… te seré sincera — suspiró — tengo… miedo…

Heather vio la preocupación y las dudas de su amiga. Entonces supo que había algo más.

— Es por… ¿Ares?

— No tuvimos la mejor de las relaciones ni la mejor de las rupturas. Tampoco puedo decir que fue mi primer amor, porque no lo sentí así. Me lo imaginaba de otra forma. Yo…

— A ver, si he entendido bien, ¿tienes "miedo" a que acabe igual?

— No quiero ilusionarme tanto como lo estoy ahora. ¿Qué pasa si sale mal? Hiccup es mi mejor amigo. No quiero ni imaginarme qué pasaría si algo sale mal. — Heather rió — ¿Qué?

— ¿Te estás oyendo? Ni siquiera están juntos y ya te imaginas el día en que se separen. — ocultó su risa lo mejor que pudo y continuó hablando — Dale una oportunidad a ese "ustedes", dale una oportunidad a él y date una oportunidad a ti.

Astrid suspiró, dejando salir todas sus preocupaciones. Sin duda Heather había conseguido aliviarla un tanto, pero quedaba una única cuestión: ¿y él? ¿sentiría lo mismo cada vez que ella le daba un beso?

·

Esa noche, Astrid decidió despejar un poco su mente y fue con los demás a tomar algo. Con moderación y siendo consciente de lo que hacía a cada momento, porque no quería acabar igual que la otra vez. Inconscientemente o no, se alejó de Hiccup y no dejó que la acompañara hasta su casa por lo tarde que era. Volvió en compañía de los hermanos Thorston.

Por otro lado, Heather y Fishlegs acompañaron a Hiccup y a Snotlout, puesto que vivían en la misma dirección. El castaño se adelantó para hablar con la pelinegra de los últimos sucesos con Astrid.

— Es que… quiero pedirle que sea mi novia…

La chica evitó emitir un chillido de alegría. Sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo hacia su amiga y viceversa, y no podía esperar a que de una vez se confesaran y salieran juntos.

— ¿Y a qué esperas? — dijo alegre

— ¿No crees que es algo apresurado?

— _Has estado lejos por demasiado tiempo_ , ¿no crees?

Heather quería decirle que Astrid le quería de la misma forma en que él lo hacía y que, si bien tenía sus dudas, él seguramente la ayudaría a superarlas y le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba.

— Confía en mi y confía en ti.

Hiccup suspiró.

— Pero — alertó — Tienes _solo una oportunidad._

La chica pensó en lo que había dicho su amiga en la tarde. No quería desilusionarse y sabía que él no le haría daño, pero tenía que asegurarse.

— Está bien.

·

Al día siguiente, Hiccup se levantó con ánimos renovados. Tenía casi todo planeado, tanto que cuando llegó la tarde, los nervios afloraron en él. Casi no se podía acercar a ella sin pensar en lo que le pediría al anochecer, cuando volvieran a su casa.

Al llegar la noche, Astrid decidió retirarse a su casa discretamente, pero cuando Hiccup se ofreció a acompañarla, no pudo negarse. Las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago esos días no podían ser la causa de alejarse de él.

Pararon a sentarse en la banca como de costumbre a hablar de su día en el Centro y en la feria. La mayor parte del tiempo que estuvieron ahí, la pasaron en un silencio que rozaba lo incómodo, cuando hablaba él, hacía un movimiento brusco con las manos que acababan tocando las de ella y que ocasionaba un sonrojo en ambos.

— Creo que será mejor que vaya a casa.

Hiccup sabía que el tiempo se le acababa y no quería esperar al día siguiente, porque sabía que lo dejaría pasar y al ser el último día de la feria, no tendría otra oportunidad.

Astrid caminó directamente hacia la puerta, tratando de no mirarle y pasar por alto la despedida. Pero una mano en su antebrazo la detuvo.

— Espera — oyó — Tengo… quiero hablar contigo.

La chica se dio la vuelta para encararlo y se dio cuenta de que quizá era lo que estaba esperando que pasara.

— Yo… Astrid yo… — los nervios se apoderaron de él.

— Hiccup, ¿qué pasa?

 _¿Quién era él para hacerla esperar?_ Se aclaró la garganta y se decidió a hablar.

— Me gustas Astrid. — la aludida se sorprendió. — Y aún hay más.

— ¿Qué? — inconscientemente, una leve sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro.

— _Que te quiero —_ soltó — _Te quiero desde hace tiempo._

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a ambos, a él, por lo directo que había sido; a ella, por la sinceridad en el tono de su voz.

 _Era el lugar, era la hora._ Aquello sucedería. Hiccup la tomó de la mano y Astrid acertó solo a cubrir su sonrisa con la mano que le quedaba libre.

— Astrid, _daría todo por nosotros._ Por eso, _te pregunto:_ ¿quieres salir conmigo? ¿quieres ser mi…

— Calla, no lo digas.

— ¿Qué?

Hiccup se preocupó y aflojó su agarre, pero Astrid no se lo permitió. Tiró de su mano y lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos alrededor del su torso.

Al principio, él no reaccionó, pero pasados unos segundos, la abrazó de vuelta. Notó claramente cuando ella se escondió en el hueco de su cuello y susurró algo que no entendió.

— ¿Astrid? — la chica se separó y tomó las manos de él para no perder el contacto. — ¿Eso es… un sí?

La chica bajó la mirada con una sonrisa, su impulsividad la había agarrado desprevenida. Claramente era un sí, aunque la inseguridad estaba presente, en ese momento, era la menor de sus preocupaciones. Lo intentaría, tanto por ella como por él.

— Sí. Es un sí.

Ambos sonrieron y a partir de ahí, ninguno supo qué hacer. Torpemente, se despidieron como siempre, con un beso en la mejilla.

Astrid entró en casa y se dejó caer contra la puerta, sonriendo como nunca. Hiccup, esperó a que ella entrara y cerrara la puerta para irse. Antes de llegar a su casa, empezó a correr, dejando que fluyeran todas las emociones que tenía concentradas.

Al fin había sido capaz de declararse. Solo tendría que esperar al día siguiente para ver cómo se daban las cosas.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad que me ha costado un poco escribirlo, porque es diferente a como suelo describir este tipo de situaciones *lo dice alguien que es extremadamente currrrrsi para estas cosas* En fin, contesto.

 **Jessy brown:** Y tanto que se han animado. Tomé a Fishlegs como el chico que conoció Heather por el comentario de ella en RTTE. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Yo no me he subido a uno de esos (de pequeña sé que lo hice, pero no recuerdo lo que sentí) Jajaja, entonces sí que había cambio en el significado. Espero que el capítulo haya estado dentro de tus expectativas. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** ¡Gracias! Pues no sé si será el mismo. Qué bueno que no le temes a las alturas, lo debes pasar bien en atracciones como esa. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Sí, la verdad que un poco tarde. Lo sé. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Jajaja, reí con tu comentario. Al final fue por su cuenta al lado oscuro (?) pero con moderación. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

Muchas gracias por leer a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos pronto,

Heimao3


	14. When we stand together

Lo sé, viene tarde, pero recuerden que al otro lado de la pantalla, hay una chica que está renunciando a sus horas de sueño por actualizar y llevar al día el reto.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 14: When we stand together

·

Al día siguiente de la confesión tan improvisada –realmente, el chico tenía otra idea en mente– Hiccup fue a casa de la chica a la mañana temprano para darle una sorpresa.

— ¿Hiccup? ¿qué haces aquí?

— Bueno… — "quería comprobar que lo de ayer no fue un sueño" — vine para… desayunar contigo — dijo avergonzado y sonrojado — Espero que no te importe… he traído galletas.

— Oh… — Astrid también se sonrojó por el gesto — Claro que no, pasa. — ella se dio la vuelta para que él la siguiera, además de para sonreír por lo tierno que había sonado eso en su mente.

Hiccup entró por primera vez en casa de Astrid. No era tan grande como la suya, pero bastaba para las dos personas que allí habitaban. El ambiente era un poco más familiar que en su casa, quizá justamente por la diferencia de tamaño. A veces, dos pisos quedaban demasiado grandes para Stoick y Hiccup.

— Siéntate en el sofá. En un rato traigo el café. — como anfitriona, Astrid quería cumplir bien su papel.

— ¿Puedo ayudar? — se ofreció Hiccup.

— No te preocupes, enseguida lo traigo.

Astrid desapareció por un pasillo que él dedujo que llevaba a la cocina. Lejos de querer sentarse, su vena curiosa le incitó a acercarse a los marcos de fotos que yacían colgados en la pared, así como ella había hecho en su día. Casi todas las fotos eran de ella y su padre o simplemente de ella sola haciendo gala de sus pasatiempos tan extremos con esos deportes que practicaba. En algún momento, tendría que preguntarle por su madre.

— No mires eso — regañó la chica

— ¿Por qué?

— Es vergonzoso. Ven, siéntate.

— A la pequeña Astrid le quedaban muy bien las dos trenzas, si se me permite decirlo. — fue su acotación final a las fotos.

El chico dio unos pasos y se sentó en el sofá, de manera que quedó frente a ella. Puso el paquete de galletas entre los dos y tomó la taza de café.

— ¿De qué son? — preguntó ella tras dar un primer sorbo a su bebida

— Son de vainilla con chips de chocolate.

— ¿En serio? Son mis favoritas. — dijo sonriendo y tomando una.

— Me alegro de haber acertado — la imitó y sonrió de vuelta, no es como si lo supiera de haberse fijado en el refrigerio que tomaba en los recesos del instituto.

Astrid se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que estaban teniendo ese momento a solas. Cuando lo vio parado en su puerta, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, alterando la tranquilidad de su ser con solo su presencia. No sabía cómo actuar ni si aquello iba demasiado rápido. Al ver el sonrojo de él, pudo notar que estaba en las mismas y que quizá la idea de ir a desayunar era una simple excusa para verla, lo cual hacía que algo se removiera dentro de ella y no precisamente el desayuno.

Hiccup se sintió un poco tonto al haber aparecido allí con un triste paquete de galletas, que si bien eran sus favoritas, no quitaba el hecho de que podría haberla invitado algún sitio. Pero, pensando otra vez, el desayuno estaba resultando mejor de lo que esperaba. Quizá era que no le importaba dónde si era con ella, además de que eran ellos mismos.

— Oye Hiccup — empezó a hablar Astrid — nunca te lo he dicho, pero gracias por acogerme en tu casa cuando… pasó lo que pasó y por todo lo demás.

— No hay de qué. Te dije que… siempre estaría y siempre estaré, ¿no?

— Por supuesto.

Para evitar que él viera su sonrojo, se ocultó detrás de la taza. Tras ese gesto, Hiccup fue consciente del sentido que tomaban sus palabras ahora que eran pareja. Antes era una indirecta, pero ahora, era otra forma de declararse una vez más.

— Creo que debemos darnos prisa, — Hiccup miraba su reloj — si llegamos tarde, nos tocará recolocar bandejas.

— Me niego — bromeó Astrid.

Cuando recogieron todo, salieron en dirección al Centro, donde ya les esperaba el resto del grupo. Los comentarios de los mismos de siempre no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que esta vez el sonrojo de ambos fuera mayor, por el casi atino de los comentarios respecto a su situación actual. Hiccup quería aclararlo, pero viendo las miradas evasivas de Astrid, decidió que no era un buen momento.

Entraron al Centro para empezar su turno y se dividieron en las secciones que les correspondían para empezar su trabajo.

— Hiccup, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

— Dime.

— No… no le digas a nadie lo… nuestro — se sintió extraña al decirlo en voz alta. — Todavía no me siento preparada para ello. Prefiero que sea un secreto de los dos, ¿puede ser?

— Sin problemas — aceptó él.

Astrid simplemente agradeció con una sonrisa. Realmente él era diferente y ella se sentía bien siendo ella misma con él, todo lo que debía esperarse de una relación sana.

·

Después de una noche de juegos, atracciones, comidas y bailes, la gente empezó a arremolinarse en frente del escenario para oír el último discurso que daría entrada a los fuegos artificiales, una tradición que dejaba por finalizada las fiestas de Berk.

En el escenario, Stoick volvía a ser el invitado especial y junto con el alcalde y la directora del Centro Social, esperaban a que se hiciera un poco de silencio en el gentío.

— Bueno, en primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias al Centro Social, por darme este año la oportunidad de presentar con ellos estas fiestas — dijo Stoick señalando a la dirección de la institución. — En segundo lugar, gracias a los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes — la gente expectante rió con el comentario — por la gran organización que han tenido para poder sacar este evento adelante. — el grupo de aludidos, celebró con gritos y aplausos su reconocimiento — Y en último lugar, pero no por ello, menos importante, a ustedes ciudadanos de Berk, sin ustedes, esta ciudad no sería lo mismo. — todos los presentes aplaudieron por el gran discurso.

El grupo de voluntarios, también celebró su pequeño reconocimiento. Los primeros años de existencia, no se les daba mucho crédito, pero con el aumento de gente que salía beneficiada de ello y la ayuda que eso suponía, en los últimos años habían conseguido que se les tomase en cuenta como parte fundamental de la ciudad de Berk y por tanto, de su consiguiente participación en los actos oficiales y de tradición.

— Como ya saben, yo soy la directora del Centro y bueno, siguiendo con el pregón de fin de las fiestas, quería decirles algunas palabras que mis compañeros y yo queríamos compartir con ustedes — se aclaró la garganta — Berk es una ciudad de la que estoy orgullosa. Fuera de esta ciudad, del país que es Luk Tuk, _la gente pretende en todas partes que sólo es un día más_ , cuando nosotros sabemos que no es así. _Nos dicen que todo está bien y que solo tenemos que continuar_ , pero la pregunta es: ¿cómo están los demás? El Centro surgió hace cinco años de una idea basada en la solidaridad de la gente, si no se hubiera creado, los problemas seguirían ahí _y todos miraríamos hacia otro lado_. — la madre de Heather hablaba con convicción en sus palabras. — No podemos quedarnos de manos cruzadas como cuando… vemos la televisión, que _vemos lo que sucede allí y después,_ si no nos gusta, _simplemente la apagamos. ¡Debemos permanecer unidos!_

La gente rompió en aplausos al gran discurso de la directora del Centro. Era inspirador, pues animaba a la gente a luchar día a día por poner su granito de arena en el mundo. Nada de preocuparse por uno mismo, sino hacer uso del "uno para todos y todos para uno".

— Que no nos engañen con _palabras vacías._ Debemos ser ese _latido de corazón_ que no se detiene y ese _ritmo que continúa. Cuando algo está claramente mal, no hay otra manera, ¡debemos permanecer unidos! ¡Ahí es cuando todos ganamos!_

Tanto los monitores del comedor como los jóvenes voluntarios vitorearon a la directora por sus palabras. Estaban orgullosos, pues eran las enseñanzas que ella les había dado y que formaban parte de su persona. A más de uno consiguió sacarle alguna que otra lágrima.

Tras los aplausos, fue el alcalde de Berk quien tomó el micrófono, agradeciendo la colaboración del Centro en el evento y la presencia de Stoick "el vasto" Haddock.

— Ven conmigo. — pidió Hiccup a Astrid.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó.

— A un sitio mejor.

Se alejaron del pasillo de stands vacios de gente para adentrarse en el parque y cruzarlo hasta llegar a una especie de mirador.

— Aquí veremos mejor los fuegos artificiales. — confesó.

Ambos se apoyaron en la barandilla, esperando el gran momento de ver el cielo brillar. Astrid volteó a ver al chico y notó que estaba algo pensativo.

— ¿En qué piensas?

— Bueno, ¿recuerdas las palabras de la madre de Heather? — ella asintió — bueno, me hicieron acordar de la primera vez que hablamos.

Astrid pensó un momento.

— Me acuerdo. Lo de las estrellas de rock. — Hiccup rió y ella le siguió — Ese día me di cuenta de que se podía hablar contigo.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó.

— Digamos que no empezamos con muy buen pie, ¿recuerdas? — necesitaba que le refrescasen la memoria — Nos chocamos y ese día no estaba muy contenta con nada. Le conté a Heather y a Ruffnut lo que había pasado y cuando dijeron que eras hijo de una persona importante, enseguida dejé que mis prejuicios te clasificaran.

— Eso sí lo recuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, no estoy en el mismo saco.

Los dos sonrieron recordando el primer encontronazo que tuvieron y las charlas de después. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, los fuegos ya iluminaban el cielo.

·

— Me han encantado los fuegos artificiales, ¿y a ti?

— También. Mi madre solía traerme al mirador para verlas.

— Gracias por compartirlo.

Ambos iban tomados de las manos caminando sin prisa hacia la casa de ella. El camino que habían recorrido antes, era iluminado por las farolas que se extendían a lo largo del recorrido. Se quedaron en silencio, pero no lo encontraron incómodo, sino raro. Podrían seguir en silencio, pero estarían a gusto y eso era lo extraño.

Siendo la hora que era, decidieron no parar a sentarse en la banca de siempre. Siguieron caminando hacia la casa de ella hasta toparse con la puerta. No querían separarse, Astrid quedaría sola en su casa y, aunque lo llevaba haciendo varios días, no quería dejarlo ir, pero sabía que no era lo correcto.

— Bueno… — empezó a hablar con un deje en su voz.

Hiccup lo notó, y por mucho que quisiera quedarse a acompañarla, aunque sea en el sofá, no lo sintió correcto para el punto en el que se hallaba su relación. Demasiadas confianzas para apenas un día juntos. Al menos, intentaría hacerla sonreír antes de irse.

— M'lady, su castillo la aguarda — siguiendo con su actuación, hizo la correspondiente reverencia.

Astrid captó el mensaje y sosteniendo una falda imaginaria, respondió con otra reverencia.

— Gracias, caballero de brillante armadura. — avanzó hacia la puerta, pero antes de llegar, dejó un beso en la mejilla del chico. — Hasta mañana Hiccup.

— Hasta mañana Astrid.

Quizá seguían como siempre, pero poco a poco conseguían la confianza que creían haber perdido. Pequeños pasos hacían más seguro el camino.

* * *

En fin, no todo va a cambiar al instante. Como verán, van de a poquito. Creo que me estoy dejando llevar por lo currrrrrrrsi que es todo esto.

 **Amai do:** Me alegra que te guste como escribo. De acuerdo a mi forma de "trabajar" me estoy esforzando por que estos capítulos (los del reto) sean más largos. Comparados con los tuyos, son como si hablara de un resumen jaja, no eres la primera que me dice que debería hacerlos más largos. Si actualizaras a canción por día, todavía te da tiempo, así que mucha suerte con tu reto. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Sip, se declaró. Ahora son parejita, aunque no lo dirán por ahora. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Jessy brown:** Nah, ya demasiado tiempo _lejos_ , como para dejarlos más. Se me hace más fácil escribir con ellos juntos. Para el padre de Astrid... *risa malvada* tengo otros planes para el encuentro con Hiccup. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegro mucho mucho que te gustara. Hiccup tuvo la iniciativa porque no veía a Astrid capaz después del "incidente". Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** No ha habido beso como tal *son timidillos*, pero lo habrá en un futuro próximo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Yo lo sigo leyendo y me sigue pareciendo currrrrrrrrrrsi. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que este también. Saludos.

Como siempre, gracias por leer a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos pronto.

Heimao3


	15. Too bad

Sí, viene tarde. Escusas pobres. Pero en fin, espero que les guste el capítulo. Hay pequeños avances en la feliz pareja. Aunque este capítulo no es que sea muy feliz. Si leyeron la letra de la canción, sabrán porqué.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 15: Too bad

·

Apenas pasaron un par de días después de la feria. La vida había vuelto a la normalidad en la ciudad de Berk. El comedor abría sus puertas tanto por la mañana como por la tarde. La ludoteca volvía a estar llena de niños.

Hiccup y Astrid volvían de la mano a la casa de ella. Hablaban de la vuelta a la rutina y de cómo se estaban acabando sus vacaciones de verano. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de ella, se despidieron como siempre, solo que las últimas veces, no se soltaban la mano hasta el último momento.

— Hasta mañana Hiccup.

— Hasta mañana m'lady.

·

En la residencia Haddock, el día no pasaba indiferente para el jefe de familia y su hijo, su primo ya lo notaba en el ambiente. Ese día se cumplían ocho años de la pérdida de su tía Valka. Su tío, a pesar de las negativas que dio en su empresa de que no contaran con él el día de hoy, preparaba su maletín para irse por un asunto importante.

— ¿Ya te vas tío? — habló Snotlout.

— Sí. — contestó para después mirar a su hijo — Hiccup, si vas a… ya sabes, saluda a tu madre de mi parte. No creo poder ir hasta tarde, pero si no llego a ir…

— Irás mañana. Lo sé. — contestó apenado — Está bien papá.

— Hijo, sobrino, los veré en la noche.

Ambos se despidieron de Stoick con la mano y volvieron a prestarle atención a su desayuno. Hiccup removía los cereales de su tazón casi sin ganas de comer. Snotlout lo miraba y solo veía nostalgia en él. El recuerdo todavía era fuerte.

— Primo, ¿vamos a ir al Centro?

— Lo siento Snotlout, pero creo que no iré. Sabes que estos días… pienso.

— Lo sé, pero… tienes que distraerte. No puedes estar todos los años así.

El chico no recibió respuesta alguna del castaño. Sabía que no saldría de casa si no era para ir a visitar a su madre al cementerio.

— Si quieres, te puedo acompañar a…

— No te preocupes. Iré más al rato.

Snotlout recogió sus cosas y salió para ir al Centro y cubrir la ausencia de su primo. Entendía que su madre ya no estuviera y que en cierta forma, todavía le guardara el luto, pero estaba seguro que su tía no querría eso para él. Entendía bien todo eso, pero no podía hacérselo entender a él.

— A buenas horas llegas — se quejó Ruffnut al verlo entrar — Tenemos trabajo por delante, patán.

— Lo que digas, ya voy. — contestó casi sin hacerle caso.

Al otro lado del edificio, Astrid esperaba a Hiccup para hacer equipo y empezar sus tareas, pero no lo vio entrar y se hacía tarde para empezar. Lo llamó, pero nadie contestó, así que decidió que dejarle un mensaje era la mejor opción.

·

En lo que llevaban de día, Hiccup no se había pronunciado. No le había contestado al mensaje y tampoco le había llamado. Se estaba preocupando, así que antes de ir sin previo aviso, aprovechó el descanso de la ludoteca para preguntarle a su primo el por qué Hiccup no estaba.

— Hola Snotlout.

— Hey Astrid.

— Te… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

— Em… sí, claro — contestó dudoso.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Hiccup? ¿Por qué no ha venido?

Snotlout dudaba si Astrid sabía algo relacionado con Valka, pues no era un tema que Hiccup compartiera con todos.

— Bueno… digamos que hoy no es un buen día para buscarlo.

— ¿Por?

— Eh… no sé si deba decírtelo Astrid, lo siento.

El chico se fue y la dejó sola. Intentó atar cabos para descubrir por qué no había ido. Habían estado bien esos días y no había razón para evadirla, ¿o sí? No, ambos estaban yendo de a pcoo en su relación, ese no era el problema. Quizá era mejor hacerle una visita.

·

Cuando llegó a casa de los Haddock y tocó el timbre, nadie respondió. Era como si la casa estuviera vacía, pero algo le decía que no. Rodeó la casa para llegar al patio de atrás y lo vio. Hiccup estaba sentado en el suelo con Toothless al lado.

El can la vio llegar y se levantó para recibirla, fue entonces cuando el chico se dio cuenta de quién había llegado. Astrid iba a replicar el que no le hubiera contestado a las llamadas ni a su mensaje, pero en su rostro vio claramente que no era momento para aquello.

— ¿Qué te pasa Hiccup?

— Yo… — al principio dudó en contarle, pero estaban juntos, no tenía por qué ocultarle nada — Hoy hace ocho años que mi madre… bueno…

— No hace falta que lo digas. Te entiendo.

Toothless volvió a tumbarse cerca de Hiccup. Astrid se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre la de él.

— ¿Quieres… hablar?

— No lo sé. Nunca he hablado de esto con nadie que no fuera mi padre.

— Me quedaré contigo. Si quieres, puedes contármelo.

Astrid buscaba hacer contacto visual con él, pero seguía cabizbajo acariciando al can. Hiccup sacó fuerzas para mirarla y dedicarle una sonrisa.

— Gracias Astrid.

La chica sonrió y aprovechó para acercarse más a él y abrazarlo. Al principio, él no respondió, pero necesitaba un abrazo y que Astrid se lo diera, le reconfortaba.

Se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones calmadas y el piar de los pájaros. El viento corría, pero ellos ni se inmutaban.

— Astrid. — la chica se separo de él — Qué… ¿qué pasó con tu madre?

— Bueno… nada importante. — suspiró — _Las manos de mi madre están llenas de culpa por mantenernos apartados de ella._

— ¿Qué pasó?

— No lo sé. Era pequeña.

— Oh.

— Lo único que sé es que de un día para otro, desapareció.

— Lo siento.

— Me hubiera gustado que ella me diera esas charlas que las madres tienen que tener con sus hijas. — suspiró — _Supongo que todo funcionó al final._ No todo fue _tan mal._

Otra vez, silencio. La rubia sintió que no debería estar hablando de aquello un día como ese, en el que Hiccup recordaba a su madre con nostalgia y melancolía.

 _— Es una lástima que no podamos rebobinar el tiempo._

Hiccup no la miró de vuelta. No quería que se quedara, pero tampoco que se fuera. Necesitaba estar con alguien y a la vez, necesitaba estar solo.

 _— Ven, vamos a caminar y vamos a hablar._

Astrid se levantó y le instó para que él hiciera lo mismo. Cuando lo hizo, mandó a Toothless a su caseta y ella le tomó de la mano. Lo guió hacia afuera, sin saber a dónde ir para despejar su mente. Podría ir al Centro, a su casa o al parque. Descartó el mirador por ser el sitio en el que su madre lo llevaba a ver los fuegos artificiales de las ferias. No, no era buena idea.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— No sé, dímelo tú. — le invitó a ser él el que decidiera.

Hiccup pensó. No quería ver a más gente de la necesaria y sí que tenía un sitio al que ir, pero no quería ir solo.

— ¿Vendrías conmigo a ver a mi madre? — preguntó algo avergonzado.

— Claro que sí.

La chica pensó en esa petición. Estaba claro que no era algo que se lo pediría a cualquiera. Él confiaba en ella de una manera que no esperaba de nadie. Era una sensación distinta y agradable saber que contaba con eso de él.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio, él se detuvo, como si estuviese arrepentido por ir con Astrid y no con su padre. Ella lo notó y quiso hacerle saber que podía contar con ella, por lo que le dio un ligero apretón de manos. Con fuerzas renovadas, Hiccup entró de la mano de Astrid, camino a la lápida que llevaba el nombre de su madre.

"Valka Haddock"

"Amada esposa y madre"

Hiccup se arrodilló en frente, cerca de la gran baldosa de mármol. Astrid se quedó de pie, no sabiendo qué hacer, si quedarse parada o agacharse a su lado. Optó por lo segundo, ya que así estaría más cerca de él en caso de que necesitase apoyo.

— _Tú no abandonaste sin decir adiós_ , mamá. _Aunque estoy seguro que lo intentaste._

Astrid lo escuchaba en silencio. Puso su mano en el hombro de él para hacerle saber que estaba con él allí.

— _Llamabas y preguntabas de tiempo en tiempo para saber si seguíamos vivos_ — habló, recordando que antes, la relación padre e hijo no era muy fluida, no para lo que tenía que ser a sus escasos diez años de edad.

Unas lágrimas se le habían escapado. Pensaba en los años anteriores, que tanta falta le había hecho su madre. Siempre habían sido una familia unida, pero cuando ella tenía esas expediciones, a su padre se le hacía difícil cuidar de él.

Con su partida, la relación se enfrió entre padre e hijo. _Justo cuando más la necesitaban_ ambos. Pero el paso del tiempo, les hizo comprender que tenían que seguir adelante juntos. Era difícil y no iba a dejar de serlo, pero por la memoria de Valka, así lo hicieron.

— Mamá, te sorprendería lo mucho que hemos avanzado papá y yo. — sonrió y miró a Astrid. — Ha venido Astrid conmigo. Es… mi mejor amiga.

La chica no replicó. Ella no lo llamaba novio y él no la llamaba novia. Ninguno hacía uso de esas palabras, pero sabían que lo eran. No era necesario recordarlo.

·

La joven pareja volvía de la mano a la casa de él. Hiccup ya se sentía mejor por haber ido a visitar a su madre. Ir en compañía de Astrid había sido raro, pero tranquilizante. Todos los años había ido con su padre y pasaban el día los dos juntos en su honor, pero ese año no había podido ser.

— Hiccup. — habló Astrid — Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Bueno, no tuve la suerte de conocerla, pero por lo que dices, era una gran persona preocupada por el bien común y sobre todo, por la fauna y flora del mundo en el que vivimos. — paró a reflexionar sus palabras y continuó. — Y mírate, estás en el Centro, dando lo mejor de ti y también en la Protectora.

— Supongo que es mi forma de mantener viva su esencia.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Hiccup y Astrid se sintió un poquito mejor al haber logrado que sonriera un día tan gris como ese.

— ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? — ofreció Hiccup.

— No te hagas problema. Todavía pasaré por el Centro a por mis cosas.

— Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

— Sí, pero antes una cosa más. — se paró en frente de él. — Mientras estemos… juntos, nunca estarás solo, ¿si? Así como tú me prometiste estar, yo también te lo prometo a ti.

Hiccup sonrió ante las palabras de Astrid. Era un pequeño paso para ella haber dicho eso en voz alta y se sentía bien habiéndolo dicho, porque lo sentía así verdaderamente.

— Gracias Astrid.

Y la abrazó sin previo aviso, aliviando sus preocupaciones y calmando ese amasijo de sentimientos. Ella se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla y así despedirse, pero hizo contacto cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Los dos se sorprendieron de aquella cercanía y muy en el fondo, querían que fuera menor, pero eso sería en otra oportunidad.

— De… debo irme. Nos vemos mañana.

— Hasta mañana Astrid.

* * *

¿Se dieron cuenta de que no se llaman novio/novia? Hace referencia a lo que dijo America Ferrera (voz de Astrid) en una entrevista para la segunda película. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **Yoloswagy:** Me encantaría hacer los capítulos más largos, pero trato de llevar todos con una misma extensión. Intentaré que estos últimos sean más largos, pero no aseguro nada. Saludos.

 **Jessy brown:** Creo que te gustará y todo. Al menos eso espero, porque no suelo escribir sobre eso. Con respecto a Fishlegs, por ahora se queda en Berk, pero ya en los últimos capítulos se sabrá qué pasa con él. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Cursilería power (?) Quería poner algo con relación a los dragones, tipo "conquistador de dragones" o " _dragonboy_ ", pero no quedaba bien. Además, saqué ese pequeño momento de otro fandom. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Me alegro que te gustara. No te preocupes, suele pasar. Bendito internet que se va cuando quiere, espero que hayas podido solucionar el problema. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te guste. Creo que es como verdaderamente tienen que ir las relaciones. Despacito y con buena letra. Saludos.

Gracias por leer a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

En fin, nos leemos la próxima semana.

Heimao3


	16. Never again

Holis! ¿Recuerdan que dije algo de un bache y que se acercaban tiempos con problemas en el paraíso? Pues eso.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

 **·**

 **·**

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 16: Never again

·

Otro día comenzaba en el Centro, con todos los puestos cubiertos tanto en el comedor como en la ludoteca. Era un día tranquilo para todos, sin problemas ni preocupaciones en el ambiente, algo extraño, pero agradable de todos modos.

Hiccup y Astrid continuaban haciendo equipo en el comedor. Después de las fiestas, podían hacer cambio pero en vista de que Snotlout quería seguir en la ludoteca con su aprendiz, ella no se negó para desgracia de sus compañeras. Aunque con Fishlegs como refuerzo, el día pasaba rápido. Sus conocimientos de lo que declaraba "Ciencia para principiantes" prendaba a los niños con los pequeños experimentos que realizaba.

Al llegar la hora de la comida, acompañaron al anciano de Bog Burglar en la mesa.

— Puedo deducir por su extraña cercanía que algo ha cambiado, ¿no es así?

Ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar las insinuaciones del señor Ank. Los dos se miraron, en busca de una respuesta coherente y creíble, pero la atenta mirada del hombre con quien compartían mesa, los había descubierto.

— Ah, no hace falta que digan nada. — soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Hiccup tomó la mano de Astrid y con un ligero apretón, reafirmó las sospechas del anciano. Astrid simplemente se volvió para mirarlo y asentir.

— Por favor, no le diga a nadie. — pidió la chica.

— No te preocupes pequeña. Tienen sus razones para mantenerlo en secreto.

— Gracias por comprender, señor. — Hiccup le dedicó una mirada sincera.

— Tengo unas palabras para ti, joven. — hizo una parada en su diálogo para hacer notar que aquello era importante. — _¿Has oído "no golpees a una dama"?_

— Señor, nunca le pondría una mano encima a Astrid. — contestó Hiccup alarmado. Miró a Astrid, quien estaba en la misma situación.

El anciano rió ante la expresión alterada de la joven pareja.

— No me refiero al daño físico, que también, — advirtió — sino al daño que pueden hacer las palabras.

— De eso no tiene que preocuparse señor Ank. Sé que nunca me hará daño. — contestó ella al tiempo que lo miraba y le sonreía. Le devolvió el ligero apretón de manos que antes le había dado.

Oír esas palabras de boca de Astrid, hizo que a Hiccup le diera un vuelco el corazón. Se oía segura de aquello y él sabía que así lo cumpliría.

— Disculpa Hiccup, ¿tienes un momento? — una de las encargadas del Centro se acercó a pedir su atención. Al ver las manos de los jóvenes juntas, se disculpó — Oh, perdona…

Hiccup soltó la mano de Astrid lo más rápido que pudo. Y torpemente se levantó, despidiéndose de Astrid y del señor Ank.

Cuando el anciano y la chica se quedaron solos, él se rió del sonrojo tan repentino que afloró en las mejillas de ella. "Jóvenes de hoy en día", pensó.

— No… no queremos que la gente empiece a hablar.

— Si ha sido decisión de ambos, no me entrometo.

·

Astrid volvía a casa acompañada de Hiccup por el camino más largo y menos concurrido, así pasaban el mayor tiempo posible a solas y a la vista, juntos. Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegaron a la calle en la que vivía ella, donde se separaron.

La chica vio en frente de su casa, un coche aparcado que se le hacía bastante familiar. Entró corriendo a casa para encontrarse con dos maletas en el salón y una persona de pie al otro lado.

— ¡Papá! ¡Volviste! — Astrid corrió a abrazar a su padre, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

— Yo también te extrañé hija. — se separaron y sonrieron.

— ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? — Astrid caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó. Su padre la imitó.

— Bien, tu prima te echa de menos y tu tía también. — se aclaró la garganta — Por cierto… ¿cuándo volvieron a Berk?

— ¿Volver?

— Ares y tú, acabo de verlo en la plaza. — contestó — No sabía que habían vuelto a ser pareja. Tu tía me dijo que hablaste con ella y le contaste que lo dejaste.

Astrid se quedó en blanco y no supo qué responder. Su padre seguía hablando de su exnovio sin saber que ya no eran nada. Ares estaba en Berk y tenía el presentimiento de que para nada bueno.

— Astrid, ¿estás bien?

— Si… es solo que… tengo algo que decirte.

— Adelante.

— Ares y yo lo dejamos hace unas semanas y no volvimos a estar juntos. Si está aquí, será por otra cosa.

— Entonces, ¿estuviste en Berk todo este tiempo?

— Más o menos. Siento no haber ido a Bog Burglar.

— Hablaremos de eso luego. — suspiró — ¿Cómo estás?

— Papá, estoy bien. Ya… ya lo superé. Pasaron cosas que no me gustaron y ya está.

— Confío que habrás tenido tus razones y las respeto.

Astrid se quedó un tanto preocupada por saber que Ares estaba cerca. No era una preocupación por creer que de la nada podría volver a sentir algo por él, sino por que Hiccup creyera eso. El pasado, en el pasado estaba y ella tenía muy claros sus pensamientos y sentimientos al respecto.

·

La mañana siguiente, Astrid salió temprano de su casa para ir a la de Hiccup. Había hablado con él la noche anterior, pero no había sido capaz de contarle lo que su padre había visto. No quería darle la importancia que no tenía.

— Hola Astrid, ¿estás bien?

— Eh… sí. — pero cuando lo vio a los ojos, supo que no podía seguir así. — Bueno, hay algo que me preocupa.

— Puedes contármelo.

— Ayer mi padre volvió y desde el coche vio a Ares.

— ¿Ares ha vuelto?

— Sí.

Astrid pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de Hiccup. Quería evitar una reacción exagerada por su parte, como una escena de celos, pero una pequeña parte sabía que eso no pasaría.

— Lo… ¿lo has visto? ¿has hablado con él?

— No. No tengo motivos para hablar con él.

Sin mediar palabra, empezaron a andar hacia el Centro. Aquel tema rondaba en la mente de ambos. Sabían que el chico en cuestión podría traerles problemas. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando se encontraron al susodicho a las puertas del Centro.

— Hola rubia, cuánto tiempo. — saludó Ares.

— ¿Qué quieres Ares? — preguntó secamente.

— Tengo que hablar contigo. — dirigió su mirada a Hiccup — A solas.

— ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? — preguntó Hiccup.

— No Hiccup. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo.

— Exacto… — ni siquiera se molestó en nombrarlo — Es cosa de Astrid y yo.

Astrid asintió y el no la contradijo. Sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer ella, pero como su pareja, él quería estar allí y protegerla si hiciera falta.

— Te veo después. — se despidió él.

Cuando Hiccup entró, Ares la agarró del brazo y la obligó a caminar. Unos metros después, Astrid se zafó de su agarre.

— ¡Pero qué pasa contigo! — protestó la chica.

— He venido a llevarte de nuevo a Berserk. Esta tontería ya se ha acabado.

— ¿Volver? Ni loca. No soy nada tuyo, nunca lo he sido. — se defendió.

— Claro que vas a volver. Por tu culpa he sido el hazmerreir entre mis amigos. ¿Pretendes que lo siga siendo?

— Tú te lo buscaste.

— No es mi culpa si no sabes comportarte como una novia.

— No es mi culpa si tú te comportaste como un idiota.

Hiccup estaba preocupado por haber dejado a Astrid sola con Ares. Salió del comedor en dirección a la entrada principal para asomarse y ver si ella estaba bien, pero no la encontró a ella ni a él. Dio unos pasos y oyó los gritos que venían de la parte de atrás.

La imagen con la que se topó no fue agradable. Ares había acorralado a Astrid contra la pared y sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. ¿Iba a besarla? No, no en su presencia.

— Tal y como aquella noche…

Astrid había quedado inmóvil. Sabía que era muy capaz de tumbar a Ares en el suelo y hacerlo suplicar por piedad, pero la había tomado desprevenida y con aquella frase, le recordó los sucesos pasados que fueron detonante de su ruptura nada agradable.

— ¡Apártate de ella! — Hiccup se armó de valor y lo empujó, haciéndolo retroceder.

— Hiccup. — Astrid estaba sorprendida de que él estuviera allí y que hubiera empujado a Ares. No supo distinguir si aquello era enfado, celos o las dos cosas a la vez.

— ¡¿Qué haces idiota?! — se quejó el chico e intentó devolverle el empujón.

El castaño avanzó hasta ponerse delante de Astrid. Si empezaban a chocar entre ellos, no quería que ella saliera herida.

— ¿Qué te metes? Astrid es mi novia y va a venir conmigo a Berserk, ¿verdad rubia?

— ¡Cállate y déjala en paz! — gritó.

— Oblígame, — Ares vio cómo Hiccup apretaba sus puños — ¿vas a pegarme?

— _Sería un placer patear tu trasero._

Viendo que aquello iba a acabar mal para ambos, Astrid decidió meterse en medio y aclarar de una vez las cosas.

— ¡Ya basta!

— Rubia…

— Nada de "rubia". Ya no soy tu novia, ¿entendiste? No iré contigo a ningún sitio.

— ¿Con quién vas a estar? ¿Con un tipo como él? — reclamó señalando a Hiccup.

— Sí, y qué. _Solo eres un niño con temperamento._ No te quiero volver a ver _nunca más._

— Eso dices ahora, pero bien, me iré.

Ares se retiró dejándolos solos. Hiccup intentó acercarse a Astrid, pero ella se alejó.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — se arriesgó a preguntar.

— Te he dicho que podía sola.

— Casi te besa, ¿es que acaso no te importa?

— Claro que me importa, por eso no lo dejé. Sé defenderme sola.

— Sí, ya veo. — inmediatamente supo que tenía que haberse quedado callado. Hubiera preferido morderse la lengua a pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

Era tarde para retractarse e interpretó su silencio como confirmación a lo que no había querido escuchar.

— Así que ¿a esto se reduce todo?

— No quería decirlo así.

— ¿No? Entonces, ¿cómo?

Hiccup calló. Sabía que aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos, no quería discutir con ella, los celos a raíz de pensar que ella pudiera sentir algo por su exnovio, le estaban cegando.

— Volvamos. Seguro que ya se han dado cuenta de que no estamos.

Astrid empezó a caminar y unos pasos atrás, Hiccup la seguía. No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el trayecto y mucho menos cuando entraron al Centro. La recepcionista les dio las tareas que tenían ese día y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes para pensar.

Durante ese día, no se encontraron ni por casualidad. Todo estaba reciente y sabían que todo había sido por la tensión del momento. Eran conscientes de que no querían decir aquello, al menos, no de forma que sonara hiriente. Hiccup pensaba en que eran celos, los mismos que tuvo cada vez que veía a Astrid con Ares; y que tenía que arreglarlo. Astrid, sabía que había hecho mal en no contar con Hiccup para aquello, pero le dolía esa desconfianza repentina y sabía que era porque en verdad le importaba su ahora novio.

Tenían que arreglar las cosas, pero ese no sería el día. Ambos tenían ese punto de orgullo que les impedía correr hacia el otro y solucionar todo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado o al menos, que no me maten. Ares está de vuelta, ya saben, mala hierba nunca muere. En el próximo capítulo verán si solucionan esto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Qué bueno que lo supieras. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Gracias por tu consideración. Sí, fue un poco triste y lleno de nostalgia. Es lo que pasa cuando vas al cementerio a visitar a alguien. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Jessy brown:** En una entrevista, America Ferrera dijo "Yo diría que ellos son novio y novia. Ellos no dicen novio o novia, pero creo que es lo que pasa." De todos modos, lo he dejado en la página. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Fue triste, sorry. Jaja, bonita rima. Es mejor si van poco a poco. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te guste cómo va su relación y el capítulo en general. Espero que te haya gustado este. Saludos.

Gracias por leer a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos pronto.

Heimao3


	17. Someday

Vale, son las cuatro de la madrugada y tengo que despertarme en cuatro horas, así que sin rodeos, aquí les va el capítulo. Espero que les guste.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

·

·

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 17: Someday

·

Estar separados no les hacía ningún bien. Volver solos a sus respectivas casas ese día, tampoco. Saber que lo tenían todo y que ahora su relación pendía de un hilo, les asustaba. Estaban dolidos, no lo negaban, pero muy en el fondo, ansiosos por saber quién daría el primer paso. Necesitaban hablar con alguien y que les dieran o un consejo o un empujón.

Al día siguiente, Astrid llegó más temprano al Centro, buscando encontrarse con Heather y que alguien le cambiara el puesto ese día en el comedor. La chica pelinegra llegó acompañada de Fishlegs y no tardaron en preguntar el por qué la rubia estaba allí.

— ¿Pasó algo? — se preocupó Heather al ver la expresión desconcertada en el rostro de Astrid.

— Necesito hablar con una amiga… — pidió.

— Creo que será mejor que me ocupe yo de tu puesto en el comedor. — sonrió Fishlegs antes de irse camino a las cocinas.

Astrid y Heather caminaron con dirección a la ludoteca en silencio. La rubia trataba de poner sus pensamientos en orden para explicárselos a su amiga y que, en el mejor de los casos, pudiera darle un consejo que la ayudara a arreglar las cosas.

— A ver, cuéntame, ¿qué pasa?

— Para empezar… estoy saliendo con Hiccup.

Heather se llevó las manos a la boca de la impresión. Sonreía, estaba feliz por sus amigos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no dijeron nada? Espera. — su sonrisa se desvaneció de repente — El problema es ese, ¿cierto?

— Digamos que el problema es Ares. — bufó — Ayer vino y después de una discusión, me intentó besar y Hiccup lo vio.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Hiccup lo empujó, Ares se la devolvió, empezaron a gritar y me metí en medio.

— ¿Te pegó? — preguntó preocupada.

— No. Le dije a Ares que no quería verlo nunca más y cuando se fue, no dejé que Hiccup se acercara. Nos echamos en cara unas cosas y dijo algo que me molestó.

— ¿Y se enojaron por eso?

— No sé si nos enfadamos, solo nos dejamos de hablar. ¿Qué hago?

— Creo que solo necesitan tener una charla. Ya verás Astrid.

— Pero…

— No es malo dar el primer paso.

Heather le dedicó una sonrisa para hacerle saber que tenía su apoyo.

Madres y padres empezaban a llegar a las puertas de la ludoteca para dejar a sus hijos e hijas allí a pasar el día. Las chicas se separaron para empezar a organizar a los asistentes en grupos y llevar a cabo las actividades del día.

·

Al otro lado del Centro, en el comedor, Hiccup llegaba y pasaba por recepción para dar su parte de asistencia. Estaba un tanto nervioso por cruzarse con Astrid dado los sucesos del último día, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Fishlegs ocupando su puesto. No pensaba que el enfado había sido tanto como para no querer ni compartir el aire con él.

— Hola Fishlegs — saludó.

— Hola Hiccup, ¿qué tal tu día?

— Sigo respirando, ¿y tú?

— Bien, no me puedo quejar.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — el rubio asintió — ¿Por qué estás en el comedor? No es que me moleste, pero…

— Astrid necesitaba hablar con Heather y le cambié mi puesto.

Hiccup sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Las posibilidades de que Astrid lo odiara se reducían con eso. Él también quería hablar con Heather, pero tendría que esperar su turno o buscar otra persona que le diera consejo.

— ¿Te pasa algo Hiccup? Pareces distraído.

— Bueno… — tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar — Si te cuento algo… ¿me prometes que no le dirás a nadie?

— Callado como una tumba.

— Bueno… estoy o estaba saliendo con Astrid…

— ¿Problemas?

— Ayer vino su ex y digamos que dije cosas que no tenía que haber dicho.

— ¿Celos?

— No lo sé. — levantó los brazos en un aspaviento — Sé que Astrid ya no siente nada por ese tipo.

— ¿Entonces? — lo miró — Yo no sé mucho de chicas, pero si algo tengo claro es que hay que dejarles su espacio.

Entonces pensó en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se había casi peleado con el ex de su novia. Sonaba a celoso, sobreprotector e idiota. Conociendo a Astrid, aquello no era lo que quería de él.

— Tengo que hablar con ella. — suspiró.

— ¿Quieres que me vuelva a cambiar?

— No te preocupes por eso.

·

Al atardecer, todos en el Centro estaban con las tareas de recogida de materiales y víveres. Los que terminaban su tarea, pasaban por recepción a por sus cosas y se marchaban a casa después de un día laborioso.

— Bueno, esto ya está. — anunció Hiccup habiendo acabado la colocación de las bandejas en sus respectivos estantes.

— Al fin, — resopló Fishlegs — prometo no volver a quejarme del trabajo de la ludoteca.

Ambos rieron ante su comentario.

— Voy a la ludoteca a ayudar a las chicas, ¿te vienes?

Hiccup dudó, pero al final declinó la oferta. Se despidió de Fishlegs hasta el día siguiente y caminó a recepción para recoger sus cosas. Su plan para quedarse a solas con Astrid y así poder hablar con ella era esperarla a la salida, en una de las calles colindantes. Solo tenía que esperar a que saliera.

·

Fishlegs llegó a la ludoteca y vio a sus amigas recogiendo la sala. Habían tenido un taller de recortes y el suelo estaba lleno de ellos.

— Hola chicas — saludó — ¿las puedo ayudar en algo?

— No, ya casi hemos terminado — habló Astrid.

— Hola — Heather sonrió — ¿qué tal te ha ido en el comedor?

— Ha sido agotador — bufó — Pero ha estado bien la experiencia. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ruffnut? ¿Y Snotlout?

— Bueno… digamos que Snotlout insinuó que una chica nunca podría ganarle a nada y que Ruffnut lo oyó y se lo ha llevado para demostrarle lo equivocado que está.

— Uh, eso puede convertirse en un duro golpe a su orgullo.

— ¿Hiccup ya se fue? — soltó Astrid.

— Se fue hace un rato, pero seguro que lo alcanzas — contestó poco convencido.

— Es igual, ya hablaré mañana con él. Solo espero que no me haya retirado la palabra.

— Sabes que Hiccup no es así.

Astrid quedó al margen de la conversación que tenían Fishlegs y Heather. Pensaba en que tendría que esperar al día siguiente para arreglar las cosas, porque no hablaría con él por teléfono. Esas cosas se arreglaban de frente, hablando cara a cara.

Cuando hubieron terminado de recoger, cada uno fue a por sus pertenencias a recepción. A la salida, se despidieron y aunque Heather y Fishlegs insistieron en acompañarla, ella quería ir sola.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó la pelinegra — A nosotros no nos importa, ¿verdad Fishlegs? — el chico solo asintió.

— No se preocupen por mi. No quiero ser la tercera en cuestión. — vio los ligeros sonrojos en los rostros de sus amigos, como si ellos también estuviesen ocultando algo — No se hagan, ya entendí. — haciendo gestos de ofendida, se dio la vuelta para empezar a andar hacia su casa.

Iba tranquila, hasta que al doblar en una esquina sintió que alguien la observaba. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a quien esperaba que fuera. Hiccup la miraba, como quien pedía unos segundos más de vida ante su condena. Ella, se quedó inmóvil, no pudo articular palabra ni coordinar un movimiento.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — preguntó él titubeante. Se acercó a ella y el contacto visual hizo el resto. — Siento haberme comportado como un idiota.

— No.

— _¿Cómo demonio fue que acabamos así?_

— No. — le cortó ella — Yo siento no haberte tenido en cuenta. Tendría que haber dejado que vinieras conmigo.

— No tenías por qué. Son tus cosas. Ahora lo sé, lo entiendo y lo respeto.

— Dejémoslo en que ha sido una estupidez, ¿te parece? — una tímida sonrisa asomó en su rostro. — _Nada está mal._

— Me parece acertado. — sonrió de vuelta — ¿Quiere que la acompañe a casa, m'lady?

— Todavía no. Es temprano. Podemos ir a dar una vuelta, no sé.

— Bueno, hay un sitio que me gustaría enseñarte. Al sol le queda como media hora y si nos damos prisa, podremos ver el atardecer desde allí.

— Parece interesante, ¿vamos?

Hiccup no formuló respuesta, solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia dándole paso a Astrid para que caminara ella al frente. Ella le sonrió y pasó con la cabeza alta, como si alguien de la alta nobleza se tratara, nada más pasar a su lado, lo tomó de la mano, tiró de él y empezó a correr.

— ¿Sabes a dónde vamos?

— Ni idea — rió ella. — Tú solo corre.

Ambos corrieron entre risas, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una arboleda que daba paso a un parque distinto a los que habían estado antes. Pararon de correr y empezaron a caminar a paso lento. Llegaron a un parque infantil donde había varias estructuras para que los niños más pequeños jugaran. Con intención de estar en un lugar más alto, subieron a una de ellas que constaba de varias torres unidas por puentes de madera y otras, por puentes de cuerda.

— Esto es hermoso. — dijo Astrid mirando al cielo.

Hiccup se dedicó a mirarla. Parecía tan relajada y serena, que hacía que se le olvidara lo anterior, pero una ínfima parte de sí mismo, tenía una pregunta más que formular.

— Astrid. — la llamó.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— _Bueno… he pensado que ya que estamos aquí, podríamos terminar diciendo las cosas que siempre necesitamos…_

— ¿A qué te refieres? Quedamos en que lo anterior lo íbamos a olvidar.

— Lo sé, pero _ahora la historia ha terminado así._ ¿Qué pasará el día que… nos enfademos de verdad?

— Ni lo sé, ni quiero pensarlo. — le miró seria y fue suficiente para él.

Desde la torre, vieron cómo el sol se escondía y el cielo quedaba coloreado de manera diferente al resto del día. En un ataque de valentía, Hiccup la rodeó con su brazo para acercarla más, gesto que Astrid recibió gustosa.

·

Enfrente de la casa Hofferson, Ares esperaba a que su "novia" hiciera acto de presencia. Llevaba un buen rato esperándola y no aparecía. Hubiera ido al Centro a recogerla, pero no quería que hubiera gente no deseable alrededor para arruinar sus planes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Ares?

— Señor Hofferson, vengo a buscar a su hija. — dijo en tono serio — ¿Sabe dónde está?

— Si no está aquí, estará en el Centro, pero yo que tú me iba olvidando de la idea de convencerla para volver contigo. Ella no quiere saber nada de ti.

Y con sus últimas palabras, se metió en casa, dejando a un furioso Ares afuera.

— Ts. No vale la pena. — bufó, antes de desaparecer de allí.

·

Se podría decir que estaban mirando a la nada, pero realmente era algo más profundo. Estaban compartiendo un tiempo juntos. Habían tenido un pequeño bache al que le habían dado más importancia de la que realmente tenía. Apoyados el uno sobre el otro, observaban cómo las farolas del parque se encendían al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía.

Por la mente de ambos sus sentimientos correteaban libres. Estaban felices. Ninguno de los dos hubiera dado una moneda a que una de las llaves de la felicidad se encontrara en otra persona.

— Te quiero, ¿sabes?

Astrid se sorprendió a sí misma de aquello. Era la primera vez que lo decía en alto. Siempre pensaba que se lo diría en algún momento especial y de suma importancia, pero soltarlo tan espontáneamente y que sonara con tanta naturalidad le hacía darse cuenta de dos cosas: estaba enamorada y le quería de verdad.

Hiccup se giró para verla, tan sorprendido como ella de esas palabras. Al mirarla a los ojos, pudo ver que era sincera al decirlo. Sus ojos azules bajaron a su boca y los verdes de él, la imitaron. Hiccup bajó su brazo desde los hombros de ella hasta su cintura y poco a poco, se fueron acercando hasta cerrar sus ojos y hacer el ansiado contacto. Un beso, su primer beso. Sus labios se encontraron en un roce torpe, pero suave y con sentimiento. Estuvieron así unos segundos que para ellos fueron eternos.

Al separarse, sus narices chocaron. Hiccup abrió los ojos, esperando encontrarse con los de ella, pero los tenía cerrados, aunque eso y su sonrisa, la hacían ver hermosa. El beso que siempre había esperado darle había sido todo lo que esperaba. Astrid sintió mariposas revolotear en su estómago, se sentía bien, mucho mejor que con su primer beso. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró directo con los de él. No iban a hablar, no querían y no lo necesitaban. Se abrazaron, continuando en su burbuja.

— Yo también te quiero m'lady.

* * *

Bueno, ya se reconciliaron. No podía dejarlos así para lo que queda de fic. No soy tan mala. A veces. La última parte (sí, la del beso) me inspiré en una escena de otra serie, a ver si en estos días les dejo el vídeo en la página.

Contesto breve, brevísimo.

 **Jessy brown:** Creo que tus dudas y reclamos han quedado resueltos en este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** Es cierto, quizá no era tanto "orgullo", pero no sabía que otra palabra ponerle. En fin, espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Y tanto que son las mejores. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Drama queen here (?) No podía ser todo color de rosas, seamos realistas, estas cosas pasan siempre. Creo. Anyway, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Vale, no había leído tu review al completo la primera vez. Ahora lo entendí y me hizo gracia. Ay. Pero al final si hubo beso. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

Y como siempre, gracias a los lectores en la sombra y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos pronto.

Saludos.


	18. Animals

Según la nueva, única y exclusiva edición del _Diccionario de KatnissSakura_ en este capítulo encontrarán un momento que está entre _cupcake_ y _hotcake_ *más lo primero que lo segundo*. Según mi criterio, claro, porque la canción así lo pedía. No cambiaré el rating porque creo que no es nada que no hayan leído ya.

En fin, disfruten del capítulo.

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.·

* * *

·

·

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 18: Animals

·

Hiccup y Astrid volvían a casa de ésta después de un agotador día en el comedor. Habían dejado atrás las preocupaciones del "qué dirán" cuando la gente en el Centro los veía juntos. Si alguien preguntaba, sí, eran pareja. Aunque oficialmente y de boca de ellos mismos, solo lo sabían su primo, los hermanos Thorston, Heather y Fishlegs.

No volvieron a saber de Ares después del encontronazo que tuvieron y por consiguiente, el malentendido se esfumó como si de volutas de humo se tratase.

Sus respectivos padres eran otro tema. Por ahora el único que lo sabía, era el padre de Hiccup, quien no ponía ninguna clase de objeción a la relación. "Mi futura nuera" la llamaba, aunque solo fuera para sacar los colores a Hiccup. Sin embargo, el padre de ella, no lo sabía aún. Astrid no se sentía preparada para decirle que tras una ruptura, ya volvía a estar con alguien. Temía que su padre se opusiera y pusiera obstáculos a su relación.

— ¿Nos vemos mañana? — Hiccup todavía no le soltaba la mano.

Estaban parados una manzana antes de llegar a casa de la rubia. No querían despedirse. Últimamente el tiempo que pasaban juntos les sabía a poco, necesitaban más. Ese tiempo que echaban en falta, lo cubrían con besos cada vez más largos y más lentos, subiendo de intensidad cada vez que sus labios se encontraban.

— Recuérdame que tengo que decirle a mi padre lo nuestro. Quién sabe, a lo mejor algún día puedo invitarte a cenar. — rió ella, abrazándole después del beso de despedida.

— Cuando creas conveniente hacerlo, hazlo. Yo no me ofendo.

— Me tengo que ir, ahora en serio. — se separó por completo de él, lista para irse.

— Entonces te veo mañana.

A regañadientes, se separaron y cada uno siguió su camino a casa. Astrid llegó a la suya con una sonrisa que hace tiempo que su padre no veía.

— ¿Por qué tan contenta hija?

— Nada… — titubeó — Solo tuve un buen día.

— Me alegro, hija. Hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír así. — carraspeó — ¿Cenamos?

Su padre volvió a meterse en la cocina, dejando a Astrid en el salón, acomodándose en la mesa.

— Un día de estos lo sabrás — susurró para sí misma.

·

Astrid salía de casa, lista para el día en el Centro, pero al subir su vista al cielo y verlo lleno de nubes grises, volvió a meterse en casa para tomar una chaqueta que la cubriera de la brisa que corría. Ya lista y con la chaqueta fina puesta, salió de su casa.

A la entrada del Centro, estaba el grupo reunido. Snotlout, para variar, hacía gala de sus músculos frente a Ruffnut, quien solo lo veía con desagrado, pero que se rió cuando oyó el grito del chico ocasionado por el simple comentario de su hermano.

— Gritas como niña — Tuffnut rió con burla.

— ¡Idiota! Esa araña podría ser venenosa.

— Siento decirte Snotlout que Berk no cuenta en su fauna con arácnidos de ese calibre y…

— Cállate Fishlegs, ¿qué sabrás tú?

— Como futuro arqueólogo, puedo decirte eso y más.

— Paren de discutir — sentenció Heather.

Heather y Fishlegs volvieron a entablar una charla en la que él le explicaba aquello sobre lo que Snotlout no quería oír, pero que ella sí. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, era la soltura y el gran entusiasmo con que contaba todo lo que sabía acerca de un tema.

Hiccup vio a lo lejos a Astrid, así que en lugar de juntarse con el resto, la esperó a pocos metros de ellos. Al llegar a su altura, ella le sonrió y como acostumbraban, se saludaron con un beso. Tomados de las manos, se acercaron a sus amigos.

— ¡Búsquense un hotel! — gritaron Tuffnut y Snotlout a coro al ver los "cariños" que se hacían.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo buscan ustedes? — replicó Astrid.

— Buenos días chicos — saludó Hiccup antes de que continuaran con la batalla verbal.

Tras una pequeña charla de buenos días, el grupo entró al Centro y se dividió para llevar a cabo las distintas tareas que les fueron asignadas.

·

Salieron del Centro y como todas las tardes, se despidieron de sus amigos y caminaron en dirección a la casa de Astrid. El cielo no auguraba nada bueno, el cielo no había cambiado desde la mañana temprano y las probabilidades de que cayera una buena tromba de lluvia, aumentaban por momentos.

— Parece que va a llover. — observó ella.

— Es posible. Vamos, te acompaño.

— Vas a pillar la lluvia de mi casa a la tuya.

— Tampoco será para tanto. — él la agarró de la mano y empezó a andar.

Caminaban lento, intentado hacer más largo el momento, pero cuando unas gotas de agua empezaron a caer, aceleraron el paso. Las grandes gotas fueron sustituidas por unas más pequeñas, pero que caían en mayor cantidad. Hiccup se quitó la chaqueta para cubrirse él y cubrir a Astrid, al tiempo que empezaron a correr hacia la casa de ella con riesgo a caerse en alguno de los charcos que se formaron rápidamente en los bordillos de la calle. Cuando llegaron al portal de la casa, Astrid rebuscó entre sus bolsillos las llaves y torpemente abrió la puerta.

— Wow, eso sí que fue para tanto. — dijo Hiccup nada más entrar en el hogar de los Hofferson.

— ¡Papá! — dijo en voz alta — ¿Estás en casa?

No oyó respuesta, así que antes de dar paso a Hiccup para que pasara al salón, restregó los zapatos con la alfombrilla para evitar dejar marcas de agua y fue a buscar a su padre por la casa. El castaño imitó el gesto, frotó sus zapatos en la alfombrilla en un intento por secarlos y con cuidado, colgó la chaqueta que había utilizado como paraguas en el perchero del recibidor. Astrid volvió a aparecer con una nota en la mano.

— Al parecer mi padre llegará tarde hoy, así que pasa. Como si estuvieras en tu casa.

— No pensabas dejarme así afuera, ¿verdad?

— Quién sabe. — sonrió.

Astrid pasó al salón seguida de Hiccup.

— Siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo? — ofreció la chica — ¿Café o chocolate caliente?

— No te diré que no a un chocolate caliente.

La rubia fue a la cocina para dejar preparándose las bebidas, dejó todo listo y se escabulló a su cuarto a por ropa seca. Se deshizo de su trenza y con una toalla, empezó a secar su larga cabellera. Al terminar, tomó una toalla para que Hiccup hiciera lo mismo.

— Ten. — le extendió la toalla al salir de su cuarto.

El castaño la aceptó y la pasó por sus brazos, secándose las pequeñas gotitas que se habían quedado en su piel, después, se ocupó de su pelo.

— ¿Dónde te la dejo? — preguntó cuando hubo terminado de secarse.

— Dámela. — Astrid extendió la mano y recibió la toalla por parte de Hiccup.

La chica volvió a desaparecer, para luego encontrarse al chico sentado en el sofá. El fresco se había hecho notorio en la vivienda, por lo que la idea de sentarse a su lado y acurrucarse con él pasando alegremente por su mente, la guió hasta el sofá.

Hiccup estaba de lado, con una pierna encogida sobre el sofá, dejando el espacio suficiente para que Astrid se sentara de frente a él. Lo malo fue que tropezó con un doblez en la alfombra, cayendo encima de él.

— ¿Estás bien m'lady?

— Ahora mucho mejor. — y sin saberlo, Astrid dio inicio a un juego peligroso.

Su mirada era provocativa y poco a poco, se fue acercando cautelosamente hacia sus labios al tiempo que se acomodaba en el sofá. Apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, hasta llegar a rodear su cuello y juguetear con su pelo, todavía húmedo por la lluvia.

Al principio, Hiccup se sorprendió de su impulsividad, pero era algo normal de ella, así que, ya perdido en los besos que le daba su novia, llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, son la intendión de no moverlas de allí.

Con cada beso, sintieron su corazón latir desbocado. Al principio eran besos tímidos, como el primer beso que se dieron; pero a estos les siguieron los besos que se daban después, con más intensidad, más largos y más lentos. Ambos _tenían ese sentimiento en sus venas como si un tren se saliera de sus vías._ Ráfagas de sangre corrían a toda velocidad por sus cuerpos.

Llegó un momento en el que esos gestos de cariño en pareja perdieron todo rastro de inocencia.

Hiccup estaba casi tumbado a un lado del sofá y Astrid prácticamente estaba tumbada encima de él. Una posición un tanto incómoda, pero que a ellos no les importaba.

El tiempo pasaba entre besos y caricias. No se habían dado cuenta de que la lluvia había menguado, haciendo perfecto el momento para que el chico volviera a su casa, pero él no estaba por la labor. Sentía el cuerpo de Astrid contra el suyo y sus besos le estaban haciendo perder la razón. Se olvidaba de algo, pero no recordó el qué.

Quizá la lluvia había cesado, pero eso no quitó que los truenos y relámpagos hicieran acto de presencia. Un trueno más sonoro de lo normal hizo que algo en la mente de Astrid hiciera _clic_ y se diera cuenta de la situación. Ella estaba sobre Hiccup, en una posición y una situación que cualquiera malinterpretaría. Su raciocinio creo dudas en ella, pero su parte irracional, le decía que las ignorara.

— Espera, — ella se separó unos centímetros — _no hay nada de malo en esto,_ ¿verdad?

— Siempre que sepamos lo que hacemos, no. — contestó él — Como dice mi padre: jóvenes sí, idiotas no. Pero si quieres parar…

Ella sonrió y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, se acercó a él y pegó sus labios a los suyos, evitando que hablara de más.

Los siguientes truenos, no supusieron ningún problema para ellos. El verdadero problema era el sonido minúsculo que era producido por alguien que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

— _¿Qué es eso? — susurró ella._

 _—_ No lo sé, seguro que es _el viento._

Astrid pensó rápido. El molesto sonido era característico de unas llaves queriendo entrar en la cerradura.

— Hiccup, _¡ese es mi padre!_

A una velocidad sorprendente, Astrid se levantó de golpe, tironeando de los bordes de la camiseta para hacer desaparecer las arrugas que se habían formado y pasando su mano por su cabello para intentar no aparentar lo que estaba haciendo antes de eso. Hiccup también se levantó velozmente, se arregló la camiseta que traía puesta y para cuando el señor Hofferson entró, se paró lo más recto que pudo.

— Hola papá — Astrid lo saludó con la sonrisa más grande que pudo poner.

— Buenas tardes señor Hofferson.

— Papá, te presento a Hiccup, es… — la chica no sabía si presentarlo como un simple amigo o como su novio.

— Un compañero — interrumpió — Del voluntariado del Centro.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? — preguntó, mirándoles acusadoramente.

— Él me acompañaba a casa cuando empezó a llover y con la tromba que estaba cayendo no lo iba a dejar en la calle. — explicó.

— Eh… creo que me tengo que ir. — declaró el castaño. — Un gusto conocerlo señor Hofferson.

Hiccup empezó a andar hacia la puerta, esquivándole como si él fuera a darle juicio por acercarse a su hija.

— Lo mismo digo.

Sin ninguna palabra más, el chico salió de la casa.

— Creo que tu amigo se ha olvidad su chaqueta.

Astrid se acercó al recibidor y vio que su padre estaba en lo cierto. La chaqueta de Hiccup estaba colgada al lado de un paraguas.

— Déjala ahí. Mañana se la devolveré.

— Tendrías que haberle dejado el paraguas y que te lo devolviera otro día, ¿no crees?

— No… No se me había ocurrido…

Lo cual era verdad, ni siquiera había barajado prestarle un paraguas como pasaporte para salir de su casa.

El padre de la chica pasó a la cocina, donde se encontró con dos vasos de lo que antes era chocolate caliente.

— Hija, si vas a invitarle algo a quien sea que traigas a casa, acuérdate de dárselo.

Aquello fue como si le dieran una palmada en la frente. Su padre seguía sin saber nada y ella se había librado de que lo supiera por muy poco.

— Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

* * *

Eh... sin comentarios. Con respecto a Ares, hagamos un ejercicio, hagan una bolita de papel, junten sus dedos índice y pulgar. Ahora denle "la patada". Bye bye Ares. *¿Soy la única que se lo imaginó como el Team Rocket despegando?*

El próximo capítulo será el último ¡yey! Con ese, daré fin al reto. Contesto.

 **Ana-Gami:** Me encantó escribirlo y me alegro que te gustara leerlo. Ares es historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Yolowsagy:** Exacto, Ares salió derrotado. Espero que te haya gustado. Saludos.

 **KatnissSakura:** Creo que lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo en un callejón y que las hiccstrid decidieran su pena y castigo. Me alegro que te gustara esa escena. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Nina Chilena:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este igual. Saludos.

 **dly:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Acabas de entrar en el club de haters de Ares. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te gusten los momentos hiccstrid. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Risuchan xD:** La idea de la ludoteca surgió de últimas para este fic. Lo relato más o menos de acuerdo a lo que sé de estar en un grupo scout y algún que otro compañero que de pequeño fue a una ludoteca. También adoro Nickelback y el álbum que elegí tenía la mayoría de mis canciones favoritas. Y ya con la relación de Hiccup y Astrid, me alegro que te guste el ritmo que le he dado. Intento que sea lo más realista posible. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos.

En fin, como siempre, gracias a los lectores en la sombra por leer y a los favorite/follow.

Nos leemos pronto.

Heimao3


	19. This afternoon

Queridos lectores, he aquí con ustedes el último capítulo del fic. Me alegra haber terminado el reto a tiempo y que ustedes le hayan dado una muy buena acogida.

Sin más, ¡a leer!

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de How to train your dragon pertenecen a Cressida Cowell y/o Dreamworks. El icon lo encontré por Google._

 **N/A:** Este fic participa en el reto Long Fic 1.0 – Música sin fronteras, del foro Canciones del Antiguo Berk. Está basada en _"The best of Nickelback"_ y sus 19 canciones. Las partes en _cursiva_ son fragmentos de la canción en cuestión. Las canciones las iré posteando en mi página de Facebook.

* * *

·

·

 **Make me believe again**

 **·**

Capítulo 19: This afternoon

·

Una semana pasó sin que casi se dieran cuenta. Astrid decidió que ya era hora de presentar a Hiccup como lo que era, por lo que ambos idearon un pequeño plan. Él la iba a recoger todas las mañanas a la puerta de su casa, siempre saludando al señor Hofferson en el proceso.

— Hola Hiccup — Astrid le dio un beso en la mejilla esta vez, recordando viejos tiempos.

— Buenos días m'lady — sonrió — ¿Puedo pasar?

— Por supuesto. — la chica le dio paso a la vivienda — Tengo una cosa que enseñarte. Stormfly, ven gatita.

La pequeña minina se acercó cautelosa a su nueva ama, escondiéndose detrás de ella. Astrid se agachó para tomarla en brazos y acercarla a Hiccup. El chico se sorprendió de ver a la gata que Astrid había elegido el día que fueron a la protectora.

— Buenos días Hiccup. — el padre de Astrid salía de la cocina.

— Buenos días señor Hofferson — el joven se acercó y le extendió la mano para saludarle.

— ¿Qué te parece la nueva integrante de la familia? — preguntó amablemente el padre de la chica.

— Me parece que ha caído en una familia que la querrá mucho. — contestó.

— Ayer fuimos a la Protectora con mi papá para arreglar los papeles para la adopción y bueno, aquí está. — explicó Astrid.

— Me alegro que al final pudieras adoptarla. — sonrió Hiccup, sabiendo que había puesto su granito de arena en aquello.

— Lo malo es que ahora, mi papá se va a trabajar y yo también. — Astrid dejó a Stormfly en el sofá, donde la pequeña gata se acomodó.

— No parece que le importe mucho. — comentó el señor Hofferson, a lo que los jóvenes respondieron con una ligera carcajada.

Estuvieron unos minutos hablando sobre la gata y el giro que daría ahora sus vidas al depender de ellos la de una mascota. Poco después, se despidieron para que cada uno fuera a su respectivo lugar de trabajo. Ese día, tanto él como ella iban a estar en secciones diferentes.

— Hora de trabajar. — sentenció Hiccup, y Astrid se separó de él con un beso en los labios.

— Nos vemos después.

·

Los días pasaban tranquilos en Berk. El mes de agosto había llegado a su fin, dando comienzo a septiembre y con ello, fin a las vacaciones de verano. Las horas de voluntariado para los más jóvenes se redujeron con la próxima llegada de las clases.

El grupo ya había terminado su jornada, por lo que se juntaron todos a las puertas del Centro.

— Tenemos que celebrar esto. — propuso Ruffnut.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué las vacaciones se acaban y las clases empiezan? — replicó Snotlout.

— ¿Y por qué no? — le encaró la rubia de pelo corto.

— Hermana, no necesitas de una excusa para hacer una fiesta. Papá y mamá no están en casa. Nunca se darán cuenta de lo que pase allí.

— Pero Ruff tiene razón, tenemos que tener un día para nosotros. — apoyó Heather. — Nos hemos pasado el verano trabajando, nos merecemos pasar un tiempo juntos, ¿no creen?

Hiccup miró a Astrid y asintió. La idea de una fiesta se les hacía perfecta para pasar tiempo con sus amigos.

— Nosotros nos apuntamos. — sentenció Astrid.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal _esta tarde_? — propuso Ruffnut.

— _Estoy de acuerdo en divertirnos esta tarde_ — habló Fishlegs — En un par de días tengo que volver a Raven Point para empezar las clases.

— Entonces, esta tarde en nuestra casa, ¿votos a favor? — Ruffnut esperó a que sus compañeros levantaran las manos y obtuvo la esperada mayoría. — Hecho.

— _Voy a pasármelo bien esta tarde_ — finalizó Tuffnut cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza.

Heather y Fishlegs se separaron del grupo para ir a la casa de ella a comer, acordando que llevarían aperitivos y bebida si lo precisaban. Los hermanos Thorston iban a irse también, pero Snotlout les pidió que lo esperaran.

— Hiccup, ¿vas a ir a casa? — le preguntó a su primo.

— No, ¿por qué?

— Era para que le dijeras a tu padre que yo no iré.

— ¡Date prisa botarate! — chilló Ruff.

— En ese caso, nos vemos después. — Snotlout corrió para dar alcance a los mellizos — ¡No se olviden! ¡Traigan algo para comer y algo para beber! — gritó al último momento.

Hiccup y Astrid se dirigieron a casa de ella para comer, no sin antes pasar por el mercado y comprar algo para llevar esa tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, la pequeña Stormfly maullaba para recibirlos. Se paseó entre las piernas de Astrid pidiendo mimos y comida. Hiccup dejó las bolsas de la compra sobre la mesa y rebuscó las bolsitas de comida para gato que su novia había comprado.

— Ten mi gatita hermosa — Astrid vació el contenido de una de las bolsitas en el cuenco de la gata, quien corrió a comer.

Con los pocos conocimientos culinarios de Astrid y la gran experiencia de Hiccup en la cocina, consiguieron preparar algo para tomar de almuerzo.

— Hiccup, tienes que enseñarme a cocinar. Yo soy un desastre en la cocina.

— Habrá tiempo para eso, ¿no crees?

El castaño le dio a entender los deseos de compartir un futuro con ella a lo que respondió con un leve sonrojo. Ella nos e quedaría atrás, pues también quería seguir con él en un futuro.

— Claro que sí.

Cuando terminaron de comer, recogieron todo, lo lavaron y lo dejaron en su sitio.

Aprovecharon el tiempo libre y vacío de quehaceres que tenían para sentarse, hablar y descansar, aunque antes de eso se envolvieron en los brazos del otro y volvieron a empezar con el juego de siempre. Besos y caricias iban y venían en un intento de hacer saber al otro el cariño tan profundo que le tenía.

Cualquiera diría que eran simplemente las hormonas que actuaban y controlaban sus actos, pero ellos, conscientes de sus actos y de que no era malo ni imprudente, lo hacían para sentir al otro.

— Te quiero — dijeron a la vez, separándose para respirar.

Ambos sonrieron. Si tuvieran que expresar todo lo que querían en ese momento, se hubieran quedado cortos de palabras.

Astrid se recostó en el pecho de Hiccup, justo a la altura de su corazón, donde lo sintió latir algo acelerado. Nunca creyó poder causar esa respuesta en alguien ni que ese mismo alguien le causara lo mismo a ella.

Sus respiraciones se calmaron y antes de caer dormidos, Hiccup se movió para poder envolverla en un abrazo.

·

Entre lo que habían comprado los anfitriones y los invitados, la cocina se llenó de bolsas con comida y bebida. Alguien se había pasado con la compra.

— _Dudo que nos quedemos sin nada esta tarde —_ comentó Heather.

— Mejor que sobre a que falte. — acotó Fishlegs.

Cruzaron por la casa hasta llegar al extenso jardín de la familia Thorston. Vieron cómo habían organizado el lugar, poniendo sillas de plástico alrededor de una mesa bajo una sombrilla. También vieron lo que parecía un sofá, pero este tenía toda la pinta de que no estaba en su sitio. Olvidando el tema y así evitando preguntas, fueron directo a los dos sitios libres que estaban cerca de ellos.

— ¿Qué tal chicos? — dijo Fishlegs a modo de saludo.

— Bien, los esperábamos a ustedes — sonrió Astrid.

Tuffnut recién llegaba de hacer compras de última hora. En la bolsa regía el logo de una tienda de animales y dentro de ella, pienso para pájaros. Tomó la bolsa y salió al jardín, prácticamente ignorando a sus invitados.

Hiccup se dio la vuelta para verle y de haber sido otra persona, se hubiera sorprendido de lo que vio.

— Ruff, ¿por qué tu hermano está hablando con una gallina?

— Bueno… sabes que mis padres se han ido de vacaciones, ¿verdad? — Hiccup asintió — Pues se fueron con mis tíos y ellos nos dejaron a la gallina para que la cuidemos. Él pidió encargarse de ella y yo no me pude negar — terminó atusándose el pelo.

Cuando Tuff oyó una lata de cerveza abrirse, dejó a la gallina en el pequeño corral que habían montado entre él y su hermana y se dirigió al círculo de personas reunidas.

— _Será mejor que esperes si vas a emborracharte tú solo_ — señaló acusadoramente a Snotlout, quien daba el primer trago.

— Duh, ¿con quién si no voy a cantar después? — dijo tomando otra lata y acompañándole

La tarde transcurrió entre música, risas, charlas sin sentido y algún juego típico de una pijamada. Había todo lo necesario para preparar una barbacoa de la que se encargaron los chicos. Bebida fresca y comida caliente se repartió entre todos, una tarde realmente agradable.

·

El sol ya había desaparecido del firmamento, la comida se había acabado y la bebida estaba en proceso, pero habían acordado comportarse, por lo que esa noche, sobraría. Las charlas ahora se centraban en sus planes para el curso escolar entrante.

— Entonces, ¿te vas? — preguntó Hiccup.

— Empiezo las clases la próxima semana, así que sí. Me iré, pero vendré algún fin de semana para visitarles. — contestó Fishlegs. — Tal vez en Navidad pueda pasar más tiempo aquí.

— En casa siempre tendrás un sitio para dormir. — habló Heather sonriéndole algo apenada por su partida.

— Te tomo la palabra. — le sonrió — Y tranquila, seguiremos en contacto.

— Igualmente, yo también te puedo ir a visitar.

— Ya arreglaremos detalles.

Una relación a distancia sería complicada, pero si los dos ponían de su parte, sabían que saldrían adelante.

— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué piensan hacer? — Fishlegs generalizó la pregunta para que todos pudieran responder.

— Ahora que tengo el carné de conducir, quiero encontrar trabajo — habló Tuff — pero sino, buscaré algún curso para estudiar algún oficio.

— Y me llevará todos los días a la universidad, ¿a que sí hermano? — su mellizo asintió — La universidad de Breakneck Bog es la única que tiene carreras en el grado de Diseño.

— ¿Tan lejos te vas? — inquirió Astrid.

— No es para tanto. Además, así conozco gente nueva.

— Qué bueno que lo digas, preciosa. — habló Snotlout. — Te puedo presentar a mucha gente allí. — Ruff se le quedó mirando fijamente, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando — Vivo en Breakneck Bog, ¿recuerdas?

La chica Thorston hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero que él interpretó como un halago, por lo que le respondió con un guiño.

— Hiccup y yo estudiaremos en la universidad de Berk. Aunque cada uno por su lado, nuestras carreras son algo dispares. — ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

— Ya va a ser tu segundo año, ¿verdad? — preguntó Hiccup a Heather.

— Sí, mi segundo año en terapia ocupacional.

La charla siguió el camino de los estudios y de sus caminos del futuro. Todos aspirando a llegar a ser lo que alguna vez soñaron de niños.

·

La joven pareja volvía de la tarde entre amigos que habían tenido. Había sido una fiesta despedida del verano, bienvenida de septiembre y despedida de Fishlegs hasta Navidad, todo junto. La habían pasado realmente bien. Hacían falta más tiempo así juntos.

— Estuvo bien, ¿verdad?

— _Apenas nos llevamos bien, pero pasamos los mejores momentos y espero que esto nunca termine —_ contestó Hiccup.

— Sí, es verdad. Espero que se pueda repetir pronto.

La casa de Astrid siempre parecía estar más cerca de lo que recordaban. Bajo el manto de la noche, iluminados únicamente por la luz de la luna, ellos caminaban intentando retrasar el paso lo máximo posible. En los últimos escasos metros antes de llegar siquiera a su manzana, Astrid se apoyó en el hombro de él.

— ¿Sabes Hiccup? — suspiró — Creo que ya no tengo excusas para ocultarle lo nuestro a mi padre. Tiene que saberlo.

— ¿Podré tener al fin su bendición? —bromeó.

— No seas tonto — rió — No creo que se moleste por saber que salgo con un chico impresionante.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su casa. Solo entonces se dedicaron a mirarse a los ojos, sin haberse soltado de las manos.

— Astrid, tú sí que eres impresionante.

En un ataque de impulsividad, Astrid le soltó de las manos y las enredó en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella en un beso, el mismo que él aceptó. Hiccup llevó sus manos a la cintura de ella, haciendo una ligera presión que tomó desprevenida a la chica.

Cuando se separaron, se abrazaron, tal y como era costumbre entre ellos después de los besos de despedida.

— De mañana no pasa. Es promesa. — susurró a la altura de su oreja.

— Sabes que puedo esperar.

— Pero yo no.

Esta vez, se separaron para darse el último adiós hasta el día siguiente.

— Hasta mañana _m'lady_.

— Hasta mañana _babe_.

Astrid entró a su casa y Hiccup puso sus pasos rumbo a la suya. En el camino, pequeños flashes de cómo se había dado el verano llegaron a su mente. En todos sobresalía _ella_.

Definitivamente el verano había valido la pena.

 **Fin**

* * *

Lo siento, tenía que poner a la gallina. Me declaro fan.

Y hasta aquí llegó todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el fic en general. Irónicamente, las clases empezarán pronto, así como dice el fic. Tiempo de estudiar de nuevo.

Como saben, esto es un reto, por lo cual, va a ser sometido a votación, por lo cual, readers y reviewers, quedan cordialmente invitados a pasar por el topic del foro _Canciones del Antiguo Berk_ (cuando lo abran) y voten su favorito. Por ahora está terminado _Sé tu mismo_ de _KatnissSakura_ , pero también participa _Cómo Robar un Corazón_ de _Amai Do_. Al menos, son las que han llevado un progreso en el fic.

Otra cosa... ¡es el primer long fic de HTTYD que termino! La verdad que no creía que iba a acabar uno tan pronto (poco más de un mes) y estoy contenta de poder cerrar uno al menos. En fin, contesto.

 **KatnissSakura:** Digamos que esta canción fue una de mis cruces al planificar el fic. Incómodos, sobretodo si aparecen de repente buscando respuestas y si el padre es sobreprotector. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el fic en general. Saludos.

 **Flame n' Shadows:** Y quién no se pondría nervioso, jaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el fic en general. Saludos.

 **Ana-Gami:** Son amigos con derecho (?) Pobres tórtolos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el fic en general. Saludos.

 **Jessy brown:** Me alegro que te gustaran los momentos Hiccstrid. El encuentro con el padre tenía que ser algo que rozara lo típico que suele pasar en las series cuando el hijo o la hija oculta su noviazgo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el fic en general. Saludos.

 **UnbreakableWarrior:** Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este y el fic en general. Saludos.

 **Yoloswagy:** He intentado cerrarlo a lo grande, ya me dirás si lo he conseguido. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y el fic en general. Saludos.

Bueno, también dar gracias a los lectores en la sombra que lo siguieron hasta el final, a aquellos que le dieron al botón de follow/favorite y también a los reviewers que en alguna ocasión se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review.

Mención especial a:

 **Cathrina57, Love and Cute, Princesa Cenicienta, videl SS, FallerPyF017, Ana-Gami, MikaMikaPlop, Lady Aira H H, YouDisloyalBastard, Zel-Ol, ogba95, Yoloswagy, nesari22, spartaco16, Vitany Love, pelukin9625, rosita33yasmin, UnbreakableWarrior, Melodiosa, Nick Wolf 19, Vitany Love, KatnissSakura, Flopi216, Risuchan xD, jessy brown, Nina Chilena, dly, Flame n' Shadows, Amai Do.**

Gracias por estar ahí y seguir hasta el final. Esta vez, por qué no, les mando un abrazo.

Nos leemos en otro fic.

Heimao3


End file.
